Generation X
by gruesomelies
Summary: Due to La Push's legendary wolves, the vampire threat is on a rise, and the only saving grace in this ever present war... Is family. The year is 2029 and the next generation of wolves have come of age. Another fight brews over territory, prompting Quileute legends to once again take shape, to transform kids into guardians. This is their story ...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

First let me thank both my Beta, Aunt B, and my Pre-Reader, SF, for they ever loving support for this story since day one! We laughed, cried, and got angry together over this story, strengthening our bonding experience as friends. An unlikely trio who've made it work, and will continue to do so through respect and love! (yeah, yeah, I don't wanna fucking hug.)

Onward …

I cuss a lot.

I am a perv. I don't deny it.

This is an ORIGINAL CHARACTER STORY. Yes, the wolf pack have roles, yes they have a voice, no you will not hear from them often in the story; however, their presence lingers.

There are Outtakes to this story that have nothing to do with the plotline.

It is beneficial for you to at least scan the Genealogy and The Pups pages. It gives you background on the original characters that is not directly addressed but considered "common knowledge". Just a recommendation.

So, without further ado, please enjoy my take on the second Generation of the beloved wolf pack!


	2. Genealogy

**GENEALOGY** **  
**  
 **SAM/EMILY ULEY** **imprint/marked**  
\- Dominic "Dom" -wolf- 17yr old  
\- Avery & Levi -identical twins- 12yr old

 **JARED/KIM CAMERON** **imprint/marked**  
\- Dillon -wolf- 17yr old  
\- Kadence & Harper -fraternal twins- 10yr old

 **PAUL/BELLA LAHOTE** **marked**  
-Ryker-wolf- & Rhilynn-wolf- fraternal twins 17 *  
-Aurora & Samara -identical twins- 9

 **JACOB/LEAH BLACK marked**  
-Xander (wolf), Luka & Quentin -identical twins- 16  
-Guinevere & Gwendolyn -identical twins- 11  
-Reagan 7

 **EMBRY/ANGELA CALL marked  
** -Emerson-wolf- 16  
-Merlyn 14

 **QUILT IV/CLAIRE ATERA imprint/marked**  
-Quilt IV "Six" -wolf- 16  
-Tristan & Reese -identical twins- 14  
-Rhianna 5

 **SETH/JACQUELYN "JACKIE" CLEARWATER marked**  
-Gage(wolf), Kenzie, Colten, & Dante -fraternal twins-15

 **BRADY/MORGAN FULLER marked**  
-Brooklyn 5

 **COLLIN/TRISHA LITTLESEA marked  
** -Caiden & Logan -identical twins- 6

 ***Major Paul fan so naturally their daughter phases even though Jacob/Leah are the true Alpha pair and if any females were to phase it would be one of their daughters.**


	3. Pups

**THE PUPS**

Name: Dominic Lance Uley "Dom"  
DOB: Sept. 1, 2012  
WOLF COLOR: black like his father  
FAVORITE:  
Color: dark green  
Food: Rare steak  
Subject: economics  
Height: pre-phase 5'10 post-phase 6'6  
HOBBY: strategy games  
MINI BIO:  
Dom is much like his father. He has a mild temperament, even when he's extremely angry enabling him to keep a "cool head". Very little have seen his temper but those who are unfortunate to witness it never cross him a second time. His lore of strategy games usually leaves him often times team captain from video games to sports. Ryker and Dillon are his best friends. He has had a crush on Rhilynn since they were 15 but has never approached her. He and his friends work for his dad's construction company. He is the captain of the LPHS football team. He makes straight A's in school. He prefers plain T-shirts and jeans with his black boots or converse tennis shoes. He and his "uncle" Jake rebuilt a dirt bike, 4-Wheeler, and his 1970 Chevy SS that he races. He sports a sleeve tattoo on his left arm of skulls that morph into each other compliments of Rhilynn.

NAME: Dillon Thomas Cameron "Dill"  
DOB: December 11, 2012  
WOLF COLOR: brown with a white mask around his eyes  
FAVORITES:  
Color: blue  
Food: potato chips  
Subject: math, statistics  
HOBBY: gambling  
Height: pre-phase 5'9 post-phase: 6'1  
MINI BIO:  
Dillon bets on everything. He is very competitive and often bets on anything he can turn competitive. Dillon's best friends are Dom and Ryker though he is closer to Ryker. He often teams up with Ryker to test Dom's temperament. He holds a position on the LPHS football team. He is very flirtatious and funny. He's often spotted in Fork's attending their high school parties with either Ryker or Ryker and Dom, when they can get Dom to agree to go. He typically dates girls for two or three weeks before dumping them. He and Ryker have a bet on how many Virgins they can go through before the end of senior year. He has Spiky hair and dress skater/punk. He drives a 4 door Nissan and motorcycle. He sports a Celtic sword on his right arm from elbow to wrist that Ryker tattooed on him.

NAME: Ryker Esteban Lahote  
DOB: October 31, 2012  
WOLF COLOR: silver with a black stripe from his neck to tail  
FAVORITES:  
Color: silver  
Food: hamburgers  
Subject: detention  
Height: pre-phase 5'11 post-phase: 6'4  
HOBBY: fighting and fucking  
MINI BIO:

Ryker Lahote lives up to his father's reputation and is defiantly making his own mark. He inherited his father's sexy smirk and "panty dropping" charm. He is very popular around La Push and Forks, half the guys either worship him or want to kick his ass. Even though he's had his ass handed to him a couple of times, it doesn't stop him from fighting. More often than not Rhilynn, his twin sister, and him are usually doing a two on two fight. His biggest secret is him and Rhilynn participating in illegal underground fighting. To keep his injuries a secret he often gets into fights around La Push. As a result, he's usually grounded. Ryker is often times seen escorted home by his Grandfather Police Chief Charlie Swan - who tends to handcuff him- for fighting. He's spent a couple over nighters in the holding cell. He's very protective of his sisters Aurora and Samara and often becomes antsy when Rhilynn isn't near him. He is a passionate artist. His sketches are to scale and life-like. He tattoos in his spare time for money with his sister Rhilynn. He plays the guitar while Rhilynn sings. He goes for the biker look with washed-out ripped up jeans, tight shirts or tank tops that show-off his muscles, a wallet and chain, with black boots and leather wrist cuffs. He's always wearing his Oakley platinum metal sunglasses and during the colder months his leather jacket. He has a scorpion tattooed on the left side of his neck and a dragon on his back from his left shoulder to his right hip; so, more often than not you can catch Ryker without a shirt. He drives a 1967 Shelby GT 500 Ford Mustang that he and his "uncle' Jake rebuilt. He also drives a motorcycle. Rhilynn is the only person that tattoos him. He is also a holds a position on the LPHS football team.

NAME: Rhilynn Hunter Lahote

DOB: October 31, 2012

WOLF COLOR: white with a silver head, back, and tail

FAVORITES:

Color: black and gray

Food: hot wings

Subject: English/ Literature

HOBBY: fighting and writing

Height: pre-phase 5'8 post-phase 6'

MINI BIO:

Rhilynn is a solitary person. She doesn't have any close friends other than her twin brother and even he doesn't know all of Rhilynn's secrets. She often gets into fights with jealous girlfriends whose boyfriends try to hit on her or with jealous boyfriends and their friends when they find out her brother slept with their girlfriends. Her and her brother joined an underground fight club where they often dominate the arena in single fights and tag-team fights. Rhilynn and Ryker are often spotted running around La Push every night that they don't fight for energy release. Ryker usually in basketball shorts and no shirt, showing off his back tattoo and Rhilynn in a sports bra and basketball shorts showing off her devil wings on her back, wolf claw marks on her chest above her breasts, and paw prints crawling up her left hip up her ribs and stopping just below her bra line under her breast. She also has a scorpion on the left side of her neck mirroring her brother's. She has been seen hanging out with her brother and his friends playing two on two sports. She usually gets stuck with Dominic on her team (mostly by design of her brother and Dillon). They have won as much as they've lost playing on the same team. Her and her brother prefer to play against each other so they can bet and have bragging rights over the other. The adults always have a side bet during their matches because of the entertaining competitiveness. Her "uncles" bet on which twin is going to start the fight that always makes an appearance during these matches. When they aren't playing each other the four are paired together against their rivals. On more than one occasion, Rhilynn and Ryker have been known to get physical with each other. Paul has broken up 'many out-of-hand' wrestling matches and yelling matches. With her mother's help vetoing his father's vote, she holds a position on the LPHS football team. Dillon once bet her $20 she wouldn't shave her head in a Mohawk with furry paw prints on each side for the Spring Sentinel Festival. She ended up dying the Mohawk orange and yellow like flames and a dress to match. Needless to say, she won and Dillon had a very uncomfortable night that the pack still teases him about. She has an obsession with military fatigues and wears army cargo pants or cut-offs, baby doll black band shirts or pin-up girls shirts, and Doc Martins or converses.

NAME: Xander Blaze Black

DOB: June 6, 2013

WOLF COLOR: russet like his father

FAVORITE:

Color: orange

Food: hotdogs

Subject: auto mechanics

Height: pre-phase 5'7 post-phase 6'5

HOBBY: motors

MINI BIO:

Xander is Jake's carbon-copy in every way. He doesn't want to be a wolf or the next Chief of the tribe. He is a happy-go-lucky kid. He is his own personal sun. His best friends are Emerson Call and Six Atera. He and his best friends work for his dad at his auto shop.

NAME: Emerson Aaron Call

DOB: March 15, 2012

WOLF COLOR: gray with a black face

FAVORITES:

Color: green

Food: pie

Subject: English

Height: pre-phase 5'6 post-phase 6'2

HOBBY: Drawing

MINI BIO:

Emerson spends his time with his best friends Xander and Six. They do everything together. Emerson is the shy one of the bunch but he jumps on any bet that's made. He's the silent type but when he loses his temper it's never a pretty sight. He works with his friends at Jake's auto shop.

NAME: Quil Atera VI "Six"

DOB: July 27 2013

WOLF COLOR: completely chocolate brown

FAVORITES:

Color: red

Food: s'mores

Subject: P.E.

Height: pre-phase 5'5" 1/2 post-phase 6'1

HOBBY: playing pranks

MINI BIO:

Always the jokester and lady's man, he doesn't let a simple "no" discourage him from talking to girls. He is often the butt of every joke but has witty come-backs in his arsenal.

NAME: Gage Tobias Clearwater

DOB: September 10, 2014

WOLF COLOR: he is sandy brown like his dad with white feet

FAVORITES:

Color: blue

Food: breakfast burritos

Subject: History

Height: pre-phase 5'5 post-phase 6'

HOBBY: video games

MINI BIO:

Gage takes being a wolf with stride but doesn't like the amount of time spent away from his brothers and sister. He is a happy-go-lucky kid who always looking to the positive in every situation. He generally is liked by everyone he crosses and can flow easily between the "cliques" that his "cousins" are separated into.


	4. Ch 1

Pairing: OC - Dominic / OC - Rhilynn

Genre: Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating: M (Adult Content, Adult Language, Violence)

Summary:

Due to La Push's legendary wolves, the vampire threat is on a rise, and the only saving grace in this ever present war...

Is family.

The year is 2029 and the next generation of wolves have come of age. Another fight brews over territory, prompting Quileute legends to once again take shape, to transform kids into guardians.

To force the phase.

This is the pups' story of their terrifying introduction into a world filled with supernatural enemies and what it means to be protectors of their people.

*WARNING: Contains OC character death and unmated pairings for some outtake fun.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Friday March 30, 2029**

Paul Lahote got in late at night from his graveyard shift patrol. Like his brothers and sister, he hadn't stopped phasing. The reason: vampires. It was his duty to protect his lands, his tribe, and his family from supernatural forces made real only in movies and books. In LaPush, Washington, these fairytales are real. The unfortunate return of the Cullens twenty-one years ago had set off a chain reaction. Every time the pack managed to get a break between activities, they were sure it was going to be the last. Unfortunately, no such luck graced the ever-hopeful wolves. Over the years, vampires repeatedly crossed their lands attempting to wipe out the wolf pack and claim Washington as vampire territory. The pack, constantly underestimated, always prevailed over the greedy vampires. As a result, the state of Washington firmly remained wolf territory.

As Paul made his way up the stairs to bed, he listened to his pups' even breathing and heartbeats. He opened the door to his son's room and found his children in a puppy pile on the king sized bed. The pack quickly learned that more often than not the pups slept in puppy piles. They craved the touch of their siblings. Bella, ever the bookworm, had done some research and found that even though all four pups had never shared a womb together, they still needed the togetherness. It made them feel safe and connected to one another.

Rhilynn tucked herself comfortably into Ryker's side using his arm as a pillow, while Aurora and Samara draped themselves over the twins' backs. Looking at his pups, the night's meeting hit him full force.

" _The pups are getting closer to phasing." That was how Sam had started the meeting._

 _Paul, leaning his chair back on two legs with his hands folded behind his head, snorted. "We didn't ask for this life. Now our pups have to go through this fucking bullshit too. Fuck that."_

" _With the vampire activity still present in the area it's not a shocker that they'd shift too." Jared pointed out the obvious._

" _This sucks," Seth chimed in._

" _We'll just keep an eye open for it. Dominic is already starting to show signs," Sam stated calmly._

" _Yeah, Ryker and Rhilynn are too." Paul slammed his chair back onto its front legs. "Fuck! I'm worried, Sam. The twins have been getting into more trouble."_

 _Leah snorted, "That's no surprise. You don't get peaches from a pear tree, Paul!"_

" _Fuck you, Leah!" Paul growled._

 _Quil and Embry tried to hold in their laughter but failed miserably when Paul got upset. But when is Paul ever not upset - or about to boil over about one thing or another?_

 _Jake gave Paul a warning growl in response to his outburst towards his mate. "Lahote, you passed your anger to your pups. It's not a big surprise that they are following in your footsteps. Hell, Ryker is your exact carbon copy."_

" _Fuck!" Paul repeated, burying his head in his hands._

" _Dillon is going to phase too," Jared piped up._

" _Xander is going to be the only of my three to phase. I feel it," Leah said, leaning into her mate's side._

" _Well, we know Six is going to phase," Quil stated proudly, drumming his forefingers on the table._

" _Emerson too," Embry says._

" _Gage is going to phase. I just hope that none of the other pups are," Seth added._

" _Well, we all know the signs. Everyone keep a lookout for them" Sam repeated._

 _Jacob folded his hands on the table and looked the other Alpha in the eyes. "What are we going to do about the pack?"_

" _What do you mean, Jacob?" Sam tilted his head in a curious lupine manner._

" _Will we let them form their own pack or force them to join ours?" Jacob calmly questioned the other Alpha._

 _Sam let out a sigh. This question had bothered him as well. As much as Sam wanted to coddle his pup, he also felt like being independent would encourage him to grow into his own, become a man in much the same way he had._

 _This discussion about the pups phasing has been on-going for the past two years. All the pups knew there was a chance that they might phase, but none of them seemed to take it seriously._

" _With the pups phasing we could expand our territory to all of Washington," Seth suggested, the ever present positive attitude in his voice._

" _More bloodsuckers to kill too," Collin interjected._

" _I think they should be their own pack," Sam said. "I think they should learn to be a pack much like we did. I know I don't want to share a pack mind with the pups."_

 _Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "Then it's settled. The pups will be their own pack. We'll let them patrol the LaPush area while we take the outer cities. Maybe we could switch it up and let them take the outer cities some too."_

" _We can split the state between the two packs; that way we aren't running the whole state by ourselves" added Leah._

" _I agree. That way we won't be so tired," Jared said._

" _How are the pups going to take being separated from their siblings?" Brady questioned the group._

 _In truth, nobody knew how the siblings were going to react. It was easier for the older wolves because they didn't have to worry about it. The cubs, on the other hand, were going to have to suffer being different from their younger siblings._

" _The pups should stay here at the club house until they gain control over their wolves. The women can come by and fix them food and check in on them from time to time, but they shouldn't be around their siblings until they are under control," Sam said, closing the meeting._

 _Paul and Embry went on patrol shortly after. Paul thought about the twins and how having two hot-headed Lahotes in a pack was going to be a challenge for the new alpha. He snorted at the thought. Dom would get no sympathy from him. He was going to have to learn how to deal with it just like Sam had to learn to deal with his obnoxious behavior._

Paul quietly shut his son's door and crept down the silent corridor to his bedroom to take a shower. He thought about Bella, worried about how she was going to deal with children who were almost certainly going to phase. He thought of Aurora and Samara, and how they adored their older brother and sister and often followed them around pretending to be just like them. The challenging part would be dealing with separation issues sure to follow such a traumatic event. How everyone's lives were about to change, for better or worse, was yet to be seen.

Paul quickly shut off the shower and crawled into bed behind his mate, pulling her close to his chest and wrapping his arms protectively around her small frame. Even after carrying two sets of twins, Bella's body was still a knockout. Her hips had widened a bit more and her butt had gotten fuller. Paul felt himself twitch against her soft bottom. After twenty years of marriage, Bella still made his blood sing. He buried his nose in Bella's neck and drifted off to sleep.

Bella woke the next morning with a smile as she turned in her husband's strong arms. She pressed a soft kiss to his perfect lips – that responded to hers even in sleep. Paul's arms tightened around Bella as he moaned into her kiss. He pressed his lips more firmly onto hers as his tongue licked at her bottom lip. Bella parted her lips and Paul's tongue dove inside deepening the kiss, swallowing her moans and feeding her his own.

Bella pulled back from his kiss – Paul's lips mirrored her movements perfectly, pressing kisses to her parted lips. Bella giggled, "Thirty minutes," she whispered against his mouth as Paul suckled her top lip. Paul responded with a growl against her mouth causing her breath to catch and made her thighs slick with her silky wetness.

With a hard kiss to her mouth, Paul flipped her over with speed that never ceased to amaze Bella and pressed her back against his hard chest – at the same time thrusting his left thigh up hooking it under her left knee pushing it close to her chest. He pressed against her back, pushing her on her stomach, spreading her left thigh wider, thrusting his hips against her backside, rubbing his thick length against her slick folds.

He continued to rub against her in that manner, slipping his left hand under hers, lacing their fingers together. He pressed his warm lips to the simple silver band – one of his marks of claim - that rested on her finger. His right hand slipped under her neck, cupping Bella's right jaw, stretching her throat and exposing it to him. He ran his nose against her jaw, taking greedy breaths of her scent. He pressed his lips to the pulse behind her ear nipping it and suckling her skin and marking it. He kissed his way down her neck and shoulder.

Paul thrust against her as he kissed along her shoulder and up her neck – biting and suckling at her pale flesh, leaving angry red marks sure to be gone before she went to work. Bella arched her back, thrusting her hips against him and rubbing her clit against his swollen member.

"Paul," she whimpered, breathless.

Paul pushed his hips upwards, sinking into her tight warm center all the way to the hilt. He snapped his hips, pushing more of himself inside of her, brushing against the spot that he knew drove her crazy with need. He claimed her parted lips and the yelp upon them as his own.

Bella walked down the hall that led to her children's bedrooms, noticing three opened doors. She stopped at her son's door and pulled a camera from her secret hidey-hole, quietly opening the door. She snapped a picture of her children's puppy pile.

Safely storing the camera away, Bella flipped on the light switch and knocked on the open door. "Time to get up!" Small movements were made but were just as quickly settled.

Bella knocked harder on the door. She grabbed the older twin's ankles and jerked on his legs, chanting "get up."

"Okay" the twins' growled in unison. Their younger sisters just burrowed deeper into the twins' sides, taking comfort in the safety they felt in their older sibling's embrace.

Bella turned, laughing as she left the room – the twins unwrapping themselves, pushing out of the bed – and made her way toward the kitchen to start making breakfast. She was always surprised at the amount of food her family was able to consume. Over the years, they found that hunting was a necessity. Paul and the rest of the packs would go hunting every week just to supply meat for the next week. It depended on the season, how far Bella and the other mates would have to haul the trailers to pick up the kill and their tired husbands. Bella also took up couponing and canning. As a matter of fact, Bella needed to hold a couponing party- complete with a full bar – with a poker game for the boys in Jake's old garage.

Once Jake got the grant to open his own auto shop, with the help of Embry and Quil, he and the rest of the packs built a bigger building closer to the center of LaPush. Jake, Embry, and Quil were doing well for themselves. They had struck gold with that plan. Jake employed a couple of non pack members as well as some of the pups part-time. Paul had been known to work for Jake when business with Sam got slow or when they needed the extra money.

Sam's construction company, which also employed non pack members when jobs were big enough, was also doing well. At first it was rocky, but over the years the company made a name for itself. Paul, along with Jared and Collin, worked for Sam full-time. Paul and the rest of the guys made a comfortable living. Paul specialized in custom cabinets and counter tops along with custom vanities for bathrooms. Pretty much any custom wood work that the customer wanted done in the house was Paul's job. Jared specialized in electrical wiring and even set up custom wiring for sound systems, if the customer was paying. Collin brought his knowledge of plumbing to round out the tasks of building a house. Each of the guys was equally as good with framework and roofing. Sam was good at everything, including dealing with the customers and making sure they were included in every step of the process.

Ryker, Rhilynn, Dillon and Dom also worked for Sam part-time during the summer. Though Paul and Bella made a decent living for their family, they wanted to teach their children that nothing in life is handed to them and they have to work hard for what they want. It didn't surprise Bella or Paul when Rhilynn insisted in learning how to build things and use power tools. She had always been tomboyish - more like one of the guys. Rhilynn could also be found elbows deep in grease at Jacob's auto shop. Jake was thrilled to teach her how to work on motors, and Rhilynn picked it up pretty fast. Rhilynn also started learning how to do electrical work and plumbing from Jared and Collin. Bella smiled with pride thinking of her oldest daughter insisting on doing small repairs around the house when Paul wasn't around. She even checked Bella's oil and fluids regularly in her vehicle for her.

Ryker preferred the outdoors, mowing the lawn or placing new gardens around their house. Ever since Ryker built her a small pond with an equally amazing garden for Mother's Day one year, Bella had given him free reign on landscaping their yard. Some of the pack even asked him to do gardens for their yards as well. On one or more occasions, Bella and Paul had caught Ryker and Rhilynn at the kitchen table – shoulders together, heads leaning over their sketch pad – designing a new landscaping concept that popped into one of their heads. The twins were great artists. Bella and Paul knew about their tattooing on the side in the garage they had begged Paul to let them build. After promising to pay for all materials and building it themselves, Paul gave in and pointed at the spot that he would allow them to build it on. That was three years ago, and the twins had made money from the pack and some of the pups (with parental consent, of course). Hell, they'd even tattooed Bella and Paul. Old Quil actually taught the twins how to tattoo a wolf's skin, showing them how to make the special ink and needles.

Bella and Paul were very proud of their older twins. They paid for every project they constructed – landscaping, building, and their own vehicles – causing slight suspense from their parents. They hoped it wasn't from anything illegal, like drugs, even though both Bella and Paul have come across their stashes. The twins swore up and down that they didn't sell anything but just participated. Paul, always able to sniff out a lie, was disappointed in the twins but relieved that they weren't drug dealers. Figuring the twins were going to do it whether Bella and Paul wanted them to or not, they made it absolutely clear that if grades dropped there was going to be hell to pay. From then on, the twins brought home straight A's, even making a show of it by having homework study sessions with Dillon and Dom and helping their younger sisters with their homework as well. It was amazing to watch them do projects where they had to build something or present something. They always did more than their teachers asked. They even helped their little sisters construct their own ideas for their school projects. So, in the end, Bella and Paul turned a blind eye to the twins' pot use.

Bella walked into the kitchen to make the twins' favorite – banana and chocolate chip pancakes – making enough for Dillon and Dom, who were no doubt on their way over. Those boys had a sixth sense when it came to those pancakes and always showed up when she made them.

Aurora and Samara ran down the hall – from where Rhilynn helped them get ready for school – and threw themselves into their chairs at the table eagerly waiting for their pancakes. Bella turned to smile at her daughters, noticing Rhilynn had put them in matching sundresses – one a pale yellow and one a pale pink – and sandals. Rhilynn had even braided their hair, no doubt with strict instructions from her younger sisters.

Paul, the sex God, wrapped his warm, strong arms around Bella's waist, kissing and whispering into her neck causing Bella to giggle as she plated the twins' pancakes. Rhilynn and Ryker entered the kitchen moments later, catching their parents wrapped around each other. "Eeww, get a room" they joked, walking to the coffee pot.

"Can I interest you in a cup, Dad?" Ryker asked as he pulled mugs from the cabinet.

"Yeah," Paul said, unwrapping himself from Bella and taking the mug from his son. He threw his leg over the chair at the head of the table, sitting down. Ryker then poured a mug for himself and Rhilynn before asking his mother if she'd like a cup as well.

"I'll get a cup in a minute. Thank you," Bella said as she plated more pancakes and placed them in front of her children.

"Thank you" the four of them said in unison. They dug in as the morning conversation started.

"What's going on in school today?" Ryker asked his younger sisters, cutting and eating a bite of his breakfast.

"Today is going to be so fun!" Aurora squealed.

"We are going to the beach" Samara informed them.

"…to visit the tide pools"

"and draw the animals"

"and tell what they are."

"Well, keep an eye out for pretty rocks and shells." Rhilynn told them.

"We will!" they chirped happily.

Rhilynn loved making her sisters necklaces and bracelets, hair bows and barrettes, and dream catchers. Aurora's and Samara's faces always lit up when their sister made them pretty things. It didn't even have to be a special holiday for Rhilynn to give the twins presents.

"What's going on with you guys?" Paul questioned the older twins as Bella placed his plate in front of him. The twins lifted their shoulders and groaned into their plates.

Just then the screen door flew open, followed by a loud "Knock knock" as Dillon and Dom walked into the kitchen.

"Momma B," Dillon shouted, "you made my favorite! I knew you loved me. Whenever you leave your old man look me up." He winked and walked to the hall closet, pulling out folding chairs for himself and Dom. Bella giggled at the flirtatious teen while Paul growled as he passed by, to which Dillon responded with a barking laugh.

Dillon handed Dominic a chair as they found an empty spot at the table.

"Morning Momma B, Uncle Paul," Dominic greeted with a curt nod in Paul's direction before sitting at the table.

Paul growled, "Do you pups ever eat at your own damn houses?"

"Yeah but muffins just don't sound as good," Dom said as Bella placed a plate in front of the boys.

"Cold cereal, no thanks," Dillon added as he took the first bite of his pancakes.

"Thank you, Momma," the boys said.

Bella refilled Ryker's and Rhilynn's plates before sitting down with her own breakfast.

"Mom, Dad, now that we are here together," Ryker gestured in a circular motion encompassing the whole table, "we," his finger moved back and forth between himself and his twin, "have something we would like to talk to you about."

Bella looked to Paul, who had his eyebrows raised in a silent question directed at her. "Okay, let's hear it," Bella put her coffee mug down on the table. Worry coursed through her being at the prospect that whatever _it_ was wasn't something she wanted to hear before her second cup of coffee.

"Well," Rhilynn looked between her parents, "Ryker and I want to graduate early."

"Mom, before you go off on an ' _education is everything'_ tangent just hear us out," Ryker opened their argument.

"We've worked really hard over the last three years and we've talked to the guidance counselor and she agreed." Rhilynn wanted her parents to know it wasn't just Ryker, that this was a joint discussion between herself and her brother.

"We have enough credits to graduate this year if we want to. Assuming we pass our classes this year. But that's already in the bag," Ryker finished off.

"Anyway, we need you and Dad to sign the permission slip thingy saying you give your consent." Rhilynn pushed her cut-up pancakes around on her plate.

"Your father and I will talk about it," Bella told her children before turning back to her plate.

"What's there to talk about?" Rhilynn asked with growing agitation.

"Rhilynn, I said we'd talk about it," Bella reminded her sternly.

"Look, just so you know, whether you agree or not I'm not going to school next year," Rhilynn growled.

"Rhi," Ryker shook his head at his sister, pleading with her not to continue this conversation in front of company.

"What? I am just stating a fact. Regardless of their talk they should be aware that my plans are moving forward and high school isn't in the plans anymore," Rhilynn shot at her brother.

"Young lady, as long as you live under my roof, you will obey my rules. End of discussion." Bella was trying to diplomatic about this, but her patience was wearing thin.

"Well, I don't plan to be under this roof much longer so this is all a moot point anyway." Rhilynn took her plate to the sink before grabbing up her bag.

"You apologize for taking that tone with your mother, right now Rhilynn," Paul growled a warning to his daughter.

"I'm sorry for my tone," she said to her mother.

"Not the content," she mumbled under her breath.

"RHILYNN!" Paul roared.

The screen door bounced in its jamb as Rhilynn continued out of the front door as if Paul hadn't said a word. She was too mad at her mother for acting that way. She'd done everything her parents set before her. She'd asked for one thing and her mother flipped her shit. Rhilynn let a deep growl rumble through her chest.

"That went well," Bella said to her husband once the boys left the house.

"What the hell was that, Rhilynn?" Ryker spat at his sister, giving her shoulder a hard nudge.

"Back off Ryker. I mean it," she growled, shoving him in the chest and causing him to stumble backwards into Dillon. Ryker dropped his bag and shoved Rhilynn back.

"Just 'cause you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hit back, Rhilynn," he threatened.

"Oh yeah?" Rhilynn threw her bag down and threw a right hook. connecting with her brother's left jaw.

Arms and legs became a blurred tangle as Ryker wrestled his sister to the ground. The twins growled loudly at one another as they fought for dominance.

Paul quickly grabbed the scruff of the twins' necks, pulling them apart. Dillon and Dominic took a step back as Bella reached the porch to watch the drama.

"What the hell is going on here?" Paul questioned in his own alpha tone. Though Paul wasn't the pack Alpha, he did end up gaining the same tone – as did the rest of the pack – when his pups were born. There was no mistake that Paul was Alpha of his family.

"Ryker is a dick."

"I just asked a question."

"It's none of your business."

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Wah Wah," Rhilynn mocked. "Going to run to your daddy every time a girl hits you?"

Ryker leapt towards Rhilynn. If not for the grip about his neck tightening he would have pounced on his sister again.

"ENOUGH" Paul growled.

Both children froze in place, just like the pack when given an Alpha order.

"You boys take off." Paul said to Dillon and Dom, letting his son go.

The boys took off toward school as Paul turned, folding his arms over his naked chest to address his daughter. "What's going on, Rhilynn?" Paul asked.

"Nothing." She picked her bag up and shouldered it.

"Bullshit. Your mother said we'd talk about it. She never said no," his voice started to rise again.

"I know. I'm just a little edgy, I guess."

"Your mother and I had better not get a call today," Paul said in dismissal.

"Got it," Rhilynn said, taking off towards the boys who were keeping a slow pace so she could catch up.

"I'll call Sam." Bella patted Paul on the shoulder as he passed to go back into the house to get ready for work.

"Yeah," he said, dropping a smacking kiss to Bella's lips.

Bella watched as the four continued to school, letting them move from her sight before making the dreaded phone call to Sam.

" _Uley_ " said the no non-sense baritone coming through the line after the first ring.

"Sam, its Bella. We need to talk about Rhilynn."

" _Give me ten."_

Then the line was dead. Bella cleared the rest of the table off and made quick work of tidying up the kitchen before getting ready to go to the diner that she, Emily, and Leah had opened ten years ago.

Bella walked into her kitchen to find four overgrown men and Leah drinking cups of steaming coffee. She greeted her guests with a hug to each and grabbed herself a second cup of coffee. "Rhilynn is going to phase soon," Bella started, breaking the eerie silence and opening the topic everyone was a little worried about. The human side of the wolves was worried about the fate of their pups and understood that one day this might happen. The wolves inside couldn't be prouder to have their pups join the ranks.

"She's losing her temper more often. She challenged Paul this morning at breakfast." Bella sat at the table gesturing for the others to follow. Rhilynn challenging Paul earned a chuckle from the four older shifters.

"That's my girl," Leah smiled proudly.

"The hot-head, badass wolf has a hot-head," Jared teased Paul, who growled in response.

"I don't feel sorry for you." Jake barked a laugh at Paul.

"Can it, Black." Jacob laughed harder at Paul.

"Ah, a taste of the hell you put me through. Priceless," Sam smirked into his cup.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up" Paul shot back.

"We'll keep an eye on her Bella. Don't worry," Leah said to her friend.

"I just hope she doesn't hurt anyone in the meantime," Bella said, earning a laugh from everyone at the table including herself.


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Saturday March 31, 2029**

 **(Morning)**

The sun was shining brightly through Rhilynn's window. She shuffled around her bed, her body aching from last night's activities. She and Ry had brought home a nice purse last night. Another thirteen hundred would help them out with their plan, still unknown by their parents or friends. She threw a pillow over her head with a painful groan.

A knock on the wall signaled Ryker was awake, and he wasn't facing the music alone. She threw her pillow against the wall with a huff and cracked one eye at the clock revealing the godawful hour her brother was getting her up at on a Saturday morning. Fucking 7:45 in the fucking morning?! They had barely gotten in at 5 a.m. With a wolf for a dad, it was a mystery how they had pulled that off. They were supposed to be 'spending the night' with some friends. They were going to be questioned.

Rhilynn rolled out of bed and pulled on some of her brother's old boxers and an old black shirt that had more holes than fabric – and came down to her belly button?! When the fuck had that happened? The shirt had fit yesterday. She turned to her door mirror just as her bedroom door opened and Ryker walked in. "You look like shit," he whispered.

"Don't look so hot yourself, princess," she glared at him, flipping him the bird. He laughed and threw himself on her bed face down, snuggling against her pillow and inhaling her scent. Ryker shrugged and laid his head down on it, watching her through the mirror.

Her chin length hair was a knotted rat's nest. She sported a nice shiner on her left eye, a deep cut on her cheek, and a split lip. A light bruise on her right jaw looked minor in comparison. He hadn't noticed that last night. He did, however, know she had bruises dotting her sides. He didn't look much different. He had a blackened left eye and a split lip too, but most of his damage was to his chest and torso.

Every time Ryker saw his sister like this he vowed it would be the last time, but Rhilynn was stubborn. It just caused arguments that he always lost. At least they did this together, and that way he could keep an eye on her. Ryker couldn't lie though; he enjoyed fighting as much as his sister did and never turned down a fight. That didn't mean he liked seeing her this way, but he understood - just like she never questioned him about it. They accepted the need, the craving for violence that ran deep in their blood.

"This is going to be fun," Rhilynn threw over her shoulder as she left her room with Ryker in tow.

Ryker smirked, watching Rhilynn lifted her chin up as she walked into the kitchen where the hushed tones of their parents' conversation instantly stopped. Ryker pulled his chair out and plopped down, throwing a leg over the chair next to him. Paul leaned against the kitchen counter crossing his ankles and looking over his two children. He took in the bruises all over his son's naked chest and ribs and noted that they already looked to be healing pretty fast. Paul looked at Ryker's face, taking note of the shiner and split lip that held the Lahote signature smirk. Their eyes met and Paul couldn't help the smirk on his own face at his son's unspoken 'you should see the other guy' look.

Paul looked to his daughter just as she threw an apple over her shoulder without looking at Ryker, who caught it in midair. He smiled at his father's raised brow and wiped the apple on his chest before he bit into it. Paul looked back to his daughter and watched as she reached up for a Pop-Tart. Her shirt rose up and he caught a glimpse of the bruised skin before it settled back down to cover her exposed midriff. Paul turned back to his son with his eyebrow raised. Ryker shrugged and caught the Pop-Tart without breaking eye contact with his father.

"Share that, Ryker."

"Get your own."

"Hey. I'm making breakfa-" Bella gasped as she took in her daughter's appearance. She spun around, spatula in hand, her gaze shifting to her son before meeting Paul's eyes. He just shrugged at her panicked look, and she turned back to the bacon she was frying.

Rhilynn sat down at the table with two cups of coffee and an apple between her teeth. She shoved a cup toward Ryker as he passed her the other Pop-Tart.

"Have fun last night?" Paul asked.

"Eh, it was okay," Ryker supplied.

"What time you get in?" Bella asked. "I thought you were spending the night with some friends."

"It was a bust." The twins shared a small chuckle.

"Epic" Ryker said.

"Didn't see it coming."

"I have skills."

"Like mom in the woods," Rhilynn retorted.

"Hey!" Bella chided. "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah." the twins snickered.

Paul's shoulders bounced up and down with silent laughter. He remembered all too well how Bella seemed to trip over thin air; stealth was definitely not her strong suit.

"Hey" she scolded Paul, tickling his ribs. He grabbed her hips and pulled her between his legs, laughing as his lips met hers. The kiss quickly heated and the twins rolled their eyes and looked away from their parents.

Their parents' sex life wasn't a secret. The twins knew about a lot of their adventures that mostly involved the forest. Little Red would run from the big bad wolf through the woods. Their dad loved a chase and their mom loved to role play. The twins had been guilty of following and watching their games when they were younger. The first time they got caught spying on their parents, they came to an understanding. First, the twins weren't allowed to talk about it.

Secondly, they were on complete lockdown for months. After that, Paul and Bella – though they weren't openly fucking in front of them - sure as hell weren't shy about their appetites either. The twins had been woken many nights by their parents. The pack members had always been affectionate in front of each other. Bella was mortified at being caught by her children but felt like showing affection openly wasn't a bad thing. After all, the pack was more animal than human; it was only natural that lupine behavior trickled down to their children. Human interaction was often limited to school. Even then, the pups tended to gravitate toward each other, often labeling them as outcasts.

Angela Call, Claire Ateara, and Jackie Clearwater had all witnessed how the pups were regarded by the other children. The pups tended to move in larger crowds, and the children around them unconsciously adjusted to give the pups more space than was absolutely necessary. They instinctively knew never to turn their backs on the pups. Very few outsiders interacted with them. Due to their hyperactivity, said puppies more often than not became class clowns and drew the other children into open debates about the topics being discussed in class. Even classroom seating arrangements were significant to the trained eye. The pups subconsciously placed themselves in the most strategic spots in any given classroom. The other children tended to fill spots furthest from the pups first, leaving the spots closest to them for any stragglers.

A few suggested home schooling the pups, but in the end it was decided to let them stay in school. No one denied the obviously unorthodox behavior of the pups, but the humans of the pack argued that they needed to learn how to interact with the outside world as well. The wolves argued that the pups, if over-exposed to normal children, would risk revealing their secrets. The women countered that, with all the rumors flying around about the pack anyway – and more and more people were telling the legends to their children - it would confirm their suspicions if twenty-nine of the rez's children were suddenly being home schooled. In the end, the wolves decided that with three of the pack's mates being teachers the pups could go to school with the promise to call parents if and when strange shit happened. Of all the pups, Ryker and Rhilynn were the only two that openly associated with people outside the pack.

Bella and Paul disengaged themselves and sat down to study their children as they all ate their breakfast. Bella was eating light and it didn't go unnoticed. "Mom, all you're eating is fruit and drinking" Rhilynn reached for her mom's cup and sniffed "tea?" Ryker laughed and Rhilynn shot darts at him.

"Told ya," Paul smirked.

"Shut up, Paul." Bella threw a piece of fruit at Paul's head, which he caught in his mouth. He smiled at Bella as he chewed.

"Damn wolf," she mumbled. Paul barked out a laugh.

"Geez, how many in the litter are you trying to have?" Rhilynn asked.

"You guys fuck like rats and shit. Always spawning," Ryker laughed.

"Christ. Fuck."

"Language, young lady," Bella scolded.

"So, what the fuck happened to you guys?" Paul asked, looking from his son to his daughter and back again.

"Fell in the woods," they shrugged.

Bella's fist came down hard onto the table, rattling the dishes. "Bullshit," she spat at the twins. She knew they fought.

They weren't fighting in school as often and Paul hadn't had to bail them out of jail in awhile, but they were still fighting and every now and then they came home bruised and bleeding. Paul and some others tried to track them down but had come up empty handed. The theory was that it was some kind of organized underground club with changing venues that never doubled back. Apparently, only those 'in the know' know when and where. Though Paul would never admit it to a soul, he was proud of his pups. It's not every day a veteran wolf is outsmarted. Over the years, the twins had perfected their stealth skills and had outsmarted their parents on more than one occasion, living up to the expectations of the stronger/better wolf theory.

"You've been fighting, and you're lying about it and I want to know why." Bella raised her voice. "NOW," she punctuated with another fist to the table. The twins met each other's eyes, setting their forks down and sitting straight up in their chairs.

"Anger,"

"Money,"

Rhilynn raised her brow to her brother. Ryker shrugged, "and anger."

"You guys are getting beat up for money?" Bella asked in disbelief.

Rhilynn snorted, "If we're beat up I wonder what the other guy was."

"Dead," Ryker sneered.

"WHAT?!" Bella hit an octave that had everyone at the table covering their ears.

"Chill, Mom. No one's dead," Rhilynn reassured her mother.

"How much did you make?" Paul asked, beaming on the inside with pride, impressed by his pups.

"Paul," Bella protested, grinding her teeth.

"Guys, your mother and I have asked you repeatedly to stop fighting."

"Yeah, other kids, you never said anything about grown men," Rhilynn defended. Ryker grunted at his sister disapprovingly. What?" she spat at him before quickly turning back to her mother.

"That's not the point Rhilynn. No fighting is the point."

"I'm not getting in trouble at school or getting arrested so why does it matter that I'm fighting?"

"Because, you can't just fight people!" Bella was getting frustrated with her daughter. Violence wasn't the answer, period.

"It's a sport!"

"Rhilynn, calm down and listen to your mother."

"Oh, says the legendary Paul Lahote." Rhilynn spat back.

Sensing the conversation was approaching the point of no return, the more sensible of the twins stepped in. "Whoa!" Ryker said, throwing his arms out between his parents and glaring at his sister. "Mom, Pop, come on. Would you rather she lost her temper fully in front of the girls?"

"Mom, we lied because we know you don't like violence and we know you don't like it when we show violence. But come on," Ryker sat back in his chair folding his arms across his chest. "Besides we know we are in the process of phasing. We've all been talking about it and discussing our changes."

"Fighting?" Bella rubbed her hands over her face trying to understand.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Well, the money is awesome," Ryker smirked.

"And it's an outlet for the pent up aggression" Rhilynn admitted.

"The rep," Ryker wiggled his eyebrows.

"The power," Rhilynn smirked.

"What if you wolfed out? Huh? Ever think about that?" Bella's anger was starting to rise again.

"Trying to force it," Ryker shrugged.

"That's fucking stupid Ryker. We force it in controlled environments to ensure the safety of humans." Paul's patience was starting to wear thin.

"Well, it's not like you have the balls to force it." Rhilynn grumbled.

Paul stood from his chair so quickly it smashed against the wall behind him. "NO MORE FIGHTING. UNDERSTAND?" he bellowed, eyes edging with yellow, his wolf close to the surface.

Both twins took note of the wolf and instinctively bowed their heads, casting their eyes in submission. "Yes sir" they spoke softly. The next sound they heard was the screen to the back door slamming and the sounds of ripped clothing.

"Had to have the last word, huh, Rhilynn?" Ryker scolded his sister.

"It's the truth" she mumbled into her plate.

Dom groaned at the treacherous clock in frustration. "Can't even sleep past nine o'clock on a weekend," he grunted to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. "All the fucking noise," he complained, loud enough to carry down the hall and into the living room to his brothers.

Downstairs, Avery and Levi were arguing at the top of their lungs over a video game while his dad tried to calm the boys down. His mom was singing off tune, frying bacon in the kitchen.

"Why can't there ever be a peaceful morning?" Dom shouted as he stepped off the stairs.

The twins hushed their heated argument to yelling whispers; Sam turned the page of the paper as his mother sang out a good morning. Dom ran his hand through his hair and mumbled "Nothing good about it" as he opened the fridge to pour a glass of juice he downed in just a few swallows.

Dom poured himself a cup of coffee and kissed his mother on the cheek before heading back to the table to read the parts of the paper his father was finished with. Just then the front screen door opened and the twins let out a pissed-off screech as their characters both died. "DILLON!" they shouted. Dillon walked past the table into the kitchen to grab himself a cup of joe.

"Love it when you wear your panties for me, baby" he laughed.

"Fuck off" Dom gave him a one finger solute and handed him the parts of the paper he was finished reading.

"Maybe later, sweetheart; your parents are up." Dillon smirked.

"Sick bastard," Dom muttered.

"Hey, did ya hear? The twins got busted." Dillon said unable to hide his amusement. Dom put down the paper and raised his brow.

"What did they do now? Boys, breakfast." Emily started placing plates on the table as the stampede sounded through the house, the twins immediately inhaling their food.

"Apparently," Dillon began, reaching across the table for the salt and pepper for his eggs, "the twins are fighting." He smirked, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

Sam laughed out loud. "Serves Paul right."

Emily gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "What do Bella and Paul think?"

"Bella's pissed off and Paul wolfed out." Dillon laughed again. Dom and Sam joined him. For the past couple of years the pack had teased Paul mercilessly about karma biting him in the ass with those two. Leave it to a Lahote to cause the most trouble of the pack.

"What set Paul off?" Dom asked.

"That's the best part." Dillon was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. "Rhilynn told him he didn't have any balls."

The whole house shook with laughter.

It was Angela and Embry's turn to host the sleepover with all six of the pups. When Claire and Quil walked through the door they quickly scanned the battlefield for the safest way to their destination. Quil quickly made his way through the kill zone, expertly dodging Nerf bullets sailing through the air as Merlyn, Tristan, and Reese recreated Call of Duty: Modern Warfare in 3-D. He planted himself in a chair calling out winner where Embry, Emerson, and Six were all seated in rotation for the next game.

Claire was not as lucky, and she took multiple gunshot wounds to the head and upper body as she made her way to the kitchen where Angela was massaging the headache from her temples. Rhianna rode her stick horse through the war zone unscathed.

"Morning" Claire said, combing the Nerf pellets from her hair as she made a beeline for the coffee pot.

"Morning" Angela smiled, dropping her hands to her own mug.

"Hard to believe it's only ten o'clock," Claire huffed, pulling breakfast items from the fridge and cabinets. Angela just laughed.

As long as both women could remember, days had always started shortly before dawn and ended as late as the next day. Being a part of the pack meant there was no privacy and no peace. Even sex lives weren't private. Between the pack mind, having sex in each other's houses during parties, and being walked in on numerous times, silence was a godsend and headaches were an everyday occurrence.

Just as Claire set all the ingredients down on the counter, the phone rang. Angela pushed the talk button as she and Claire hollered for order. The noise ceased and both games were put on pause as Rhianna froze in mid-gallop.

"Hello" Angela sang pleasantly into the phone.

Kim laughed before saying, "It must be your turn to host the sleepover."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Angela laughed into the phone.

"Good. Claire and Quil there, too? Put me on speaker." Kim laughed.

Angela pushed the speaker button as she and Claire leaned their elbows on the counter over the phone. Quil and Embry were leaning shoulder to shoulder against the wall in the doorway.

"Spill it, Kim. I'm hungry and you are cutting into my eating time." Quil said.

Claire shot him a glare. Quil shrugged and mouthed 'what' as Embry rolled his eyes, smacking his best friend in the back of the head. Quil threw his arm around Embry's shoulders, trying to wrestle him into a head lock that Embry narrowly dodged by coming back with his own counterattack. The play fighting abruptly halted when they heard Kim say to the girls, "And Rhilynn told Paul he had no balls."

They laughed so hard they had tears running down their faces.

Jake, Leah, Seth and Jackie all sat out in back of Leah and Jake's house in lawn chairs, nursing beers, enjoying the late morning sun, and watching the pups play soccer while Jake tended the grill. They chatted and joked easily as they called out advice or praise at the pups.

"Nice steal, Teagan. Need to work on your 'D' Luka." Leah hollered to her pups.

"'Ello" Leah answered on the second ring.

"Hey Leah" Emily said.

"Defense, Luka, defense!" Leah shouted.

"Did you hear that the twins are fighting again?"

"The Lahote twins? Doesn't surprise me." Leah rolled her eyes. "They are just like Paul. I wouldn't expect anything less. They get arrested again?" she asked.

The remaining adults perked up. They weren't proud of being so interested in gossip, but they rarely socialized outside of the pack so that's what they talked about. Nobody owned rights to secrets.

"No, even better. They told Paul he had no balls." The wolves burst out laughing.

Jackie looked between them with a smile and a laugh on the tip of her tongue. "What?"

"The twins told Paul he had no balls," Leah laughed, filling the human in on the joke. Seth couldn't resist. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and texted Brady and Collin.

Before noon the entire pack was aware that Paul's daughter had told him he had no balls.


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Saturday March 31, 2029**

 **(Afternoon)**

The packs gathered at the clubhouse - twice a month for family bonfires that included the telling of the tribe's legends, occasionally for collective pack meetings, and every weekend to just hang out. Pack life was important to all the wolves, and even though they'd split, the wolves still needed to be near each other. The house was big enough to hold both packs and all of the pups comfortably. The second floor had nine bedrooms and enough bathrooms to accommodate the nine couples. The main floor boasted a kitchen that most restaurants would kill for, with three eight eye stoves, five ovens, an island for seating and two industrial sinks. There was a large living area that could comfortably seat forty-seven pack members. A large dining area contained two huge tables fit for kings, and a large den off to the side was used for entertainment. The basement held fifteen more bedrooms and seven bathrooms, and a large den served for games and movies. The family bonfires always lasted from Friday night to Sunday night.

By one o'clock Bella had effectively loaded down the back seat of Paul's four door Ford Dually truck with a chocolate cake, five pies, three buckets of chocolate chip cookies, two pans of brownies, and two pans of cobbler. The pups were in the bed with twenty pounds of baked beans, mountains of dinner rolls and buns, twenty racks of deer ribs and twenty pounds of potatoes, and that was just one meal. Good thing the guys had gone hunting early that morning, because they were going to need the food for the weekend.

Paul pulled out of the driveway and drove them to the clubhouse for the weekend bonfire and slumber party. These slumber parties weren't just for the children; the adults participated as well. It was not uncommon for the adults to participate in foursomes, or even one giant orgy with one another. The pack was undoubtedly intimate with one another. To an outsider, their lifestyle might seem unconventional, but for Bella and Paul and the rest of the pack it was normal behavior. If the pups knew what they did, they didn't talk about it, even among themselves, and the adults did their best to keep it a secret.

Bella hadn't been around the pack since she and Paul found out they were expecting again. That was another thing altogether. Another pregnancy wasn't exactly bad news but she didn't know if it was a good thing either. She wasn't sure she could survive another set of twins. As a matter of fact, if she was carrying twins she was having Paul's balls cut the fuck off. The pregnancy was cutting it close because she and Paul both agreed that raising kids while their children were raising kids was not acceptable. They wanted to enjoy spoiling their grandchildren without a snot nose of their own running around. However, since both came from single parent households with no siblings, they naturally wanted to have a big family.

Bella turned to Paul and took in his relaxed posture and the small smile on his lips that he probably didn't even know he was wearing. Oh, those lips, made only in the mind's eye that never in a million years could be real. Bella's face stained red, remembering full well how real those fantasy lips actually were and that they were all hers. She couldn't help the wide grin splitting her face.

Sensing her arousal, Paul tore his gaze from the road. With that sexy smirk and a quirked brow, he gave her his attention. "What?"

Laughing and shaking her head, she replied "Nothing."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Ugh. Don't you ever get enough?" she playfully slapped at his arm.

Shifting his weight, he gripped the steering wheel with his left hand. Leaning on the console with his right forearm, he pulled her hand to his lips to kiss the back of her hand. Flipping her hand over, he pressed his lips to her palm. "Of you?" He swirled his tongue in the center of her hand before kissing each of her fingertips. Bella closed her eyes and groaned as his magic lips teased her. Paul chuckled, first nipping and then suckling a digit into his mouth. "Never."

"You are an evil man, Paul Lahote," Bella growled at him.

"Maybe," he laughed. Her growl and evil glare were supposed to be intimidating.

He twined their fingers together and rested their hands on the console.

"You look happy," she stated as they turned down the road leading to the club house.

"I am," he said backing the truck into the space between Jake's and Sam's trucks. Funny, after twenty years the packs still unconsciously divided themselves. Jake's pack parked on one side while Sam's was on the other. Even funnier, after twenty-four years Paul still did everything in his power to get a rise out of both Alphas. It was hilarious to watch. The women, however, only saw one pack. No matter whose pack their wolves belonged to, the women always stuck together as one unit instead of two. They'd hoped the men could somehow join back together but the men said it would be too difficult. Whatever their reasons, the women had given up trying to reunite them but that didn't mean they had to split their group.

Bella and Paul exited the front of the vehicle as the pups jumped out of the bed of the truck. Good thing Charlie didn't see it, since they knew that it wasn't safe for the children to be riding in the bed of the truck. It wasn't like they were driving on a busy road anyway.

The pups lined up, youngest to oldest, as Bella piled the baked goods into their waiting arms. It was the Lahotes', Blacks', Camerons', Calls' and Atearas' turn to supply the food for the weekend. Taking turns officially gave everyone a break, but everyone helped out anyway.

"Sorry we're late," Bella called out as she entered the rowdy house.

"No problem," three different voices cried from the kitchen as Bella and the pups made their way through the crowd to put up their spoils.

The house was bursting at the seams. In addition to all of the shape-shifters, who took up more space than humanly possible in the rather large house, pups were chasing one another up and down stairs, through the front and back doors, laughing, screaming and everyone talking over everyone else; the headache was instantaneous.

"Ryker, Dillon, Dominic," Bella bellowed from the kitchen.

"Ma'am," they yelled back.

"Get your asses outside and help Paul unload the truck." The boys pushed and shoved each other as they raced out the front door.

"You're in a mood," Leah snickered, grabbing a handful of cookies just as Bella removed the lid.

"Can it, Black. I've had a hell of a morning and it would mean nothing to me to put you at the top of my shit list," Bella threatened her best friend. Ever since Leah and Jake had announced they were a couple, the threesome had been thick as thieves, causing mishap and mayhem.

"Nasty," Leah sneered.

"We heard about Rhilynn and Paul," Kim said, not really bothering with a question but just stating a fact.

"Yeah and I'm sure it was your big mouth that started it," Bella retorted.

"Yeah, she called Claire and me first thing," Angela laughed, bumping her shoulder into Kim.

"So," Kim snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"Calm down, Drama Queen. You have a big mouth, that's all," Trisha said coming into the kitchen to take up her usual station of peeling, chopping, and rinsing.

"Am not," Kim pouted, stomping her foot and earning quirked brows and laughs from her friends.

"Yeah, okay," said Morgan sarcastically from her chair by the trash where she was shucking ears of corn.

"Fuck you guys. JARED," she yelled stomping out of the kitchen with echoing laughter following her.

Angela took up a cutting board and knife and started slicing and dicing vegetables for salad and burgers. Emily was patting burgers and seasoning meat. Leah turned all the ovens on to pre-heat. Claire was beside Morgan de-stringing green beans. Bella filled several pots with water.

"Alright, everybody get the fuck out," Jackie screamed from where she was setting up the buffet warmers and dinner tables with plates and flatware. Apparently, she was tired of being run over.

"We're going to the beach," some of the older kids called out, followed by happy shrieks from the younger pups. And just like that all of the pups ran out of the house followed by Seth, Collin, and Brady.

"Shoo," Jackie waved at the wolves, "go start the grills or gather wood or see who has the biggest dick. I don't know, something." And without breaking conversation, the wolves left the house with three beer coolers in tow.

"Finally," Jackie rolled her eyes as the other women chuckled softly.

"One would think after all these years I would have gotten use to the noise and the size of the group," she said gathering up more items to set the tables with.

"With this group? Not in this lifetime," Leah remarked.

With that, the girls worked instinctively in sync with one another. Practiced to perfection, the women completed and started tasks without pause, easily chatting about everything and nothing ranging from books and movies to daughters who have started their periods and the ones who are about to start to which pups are starting to notice the opposite sex, who they are worried about being sexually active already, and the ones who still firmly believe the opposite sex have cooties. It was familiar, comfortable, even if they spoke to each other daily.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"I'm telling you, Sam, the Seahawks are going to win the Super bowl this year." Jake slapped his friend on the back as they made their way to the custom BBQ grill.

The pack was proud of this trailer grill and took it to all cookouts, no matter where they were held. For shits and giggles, the guys had decided to take classes in welding, machining, soldering, and metal work at the local trade school. When Quil suggested there should be a way to cook all the meat at once on bigger grills instead of a bunch of tiny ones, Paul asked the twins to draw up plans for a huge grill. They would put it on a trailer Billy had, just sitting in his backyard. The result was the pack's pride and joy. Four large grills sat on top of the trailer. Each grill had two separate grilling surfaces and its own lid. Two grills per side connected to four oversized propane tanks; the trailer grill was a monster.

"Heard they got some good rooks this year," Embry said, walking to the end of the trailer to check the two propane tanks there.

"The new safety is a beast," Quil commented while checking the remaining two tanks.

"Demolishes his opponents," Paul growled as he, Jared, Jake, and Sam each opened the lids to their grills to clean the grates.

Quil tossed each wolf a refill as he and Embry headed to the shed to get replacement tanks.

Jake cracked the lid. "So, Paul," he couldn't help the Cheshire cat grin, "your balls?"

"Fuck off Black," Paul growled, cracking open his beer, downing it, and crushing the can in his hand before tossing it in the recycle bin by the house.

Laughing, Sam tossed him another one.

Opening the fresh beer, Paul continued, "The stupid fucks are trying to force the goddamn phase."

Jared laughed at his best friend. He didn't know how Bella did it, putting up with three Pauls. Come to think of it, though, over the years Bella had turned into a mean little scary shit. Crossing her was the quickest way to get neutered. There was never a dull moment in the Lahote household. Between the twins' fighting and Bella and Paul's fights, foreplay if you ask them, someone was always bloody in that house. Not even the Black household could compare, with two wolves and six pups, to the havoc that was the Lahote household. But no other household could compare to their loyalty either.

Embry and Quil came back with fresh tanks, replacing the old with the new.

"Why would they do something stupid like that?"

"I don't know, but they are taking it out on humans." Paul ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's not safe, Paul."

"No shit. Fuck, Sam, what the fuck do I do? Huh? Fuck, they started a fight with each other Friday before school. I mean solid blows and shit." Paul was frustrated. His pups were smart enough to evade him and the pack, but no matter what he and Bella did or said they still fought someone.

"Maybe you should force it," Jared shrugged, tossing his empty can in the bin and reaching for another.

"Yeah, dude," Quil said, setting up his camping chair, propping his feet on top of a cooler, and opening his third of the afternoon.

"Have you asked Bella what she thought?" Embry asked, setting up by Quil and drinking from his third as well.

"Not really," Paul grunted turning his grill on.

"You should talk to Bells. See what she thinks," Jake, her ever present best friend, suggested.

"Talk to me about what?" she asked. Bella was followed by eight women, all carrying trays of meat. Each wolf took time to look at his respective mate. After twenty some-odd years, the women still took their breath away.

"Forcing the twins to phase," Embry supplied.

Bella just grunted in response. "I just feel so helpless. I wish there was something that could be done about it. They didn't give us a manual on 'how to be a parent to a shape-shifter'. At this point, I'm lost. I feel as though maybe we should but that's a hard decision to make, as a parent. I feel that it is wrong, but we aren't dealing with a normal situation."

Bella's statement weighed heavily on humans and wolves alike. It was a decision none of them wanted to make.

"You and Paul discuss it and we'll come up with a plan of action," Sam, the responsible one even after all these years, suggested.

The women set up their camping chairs in a semicircle around the grills as Leah passed Bella, Jackie, and Morgan a bottle of water and the remaining ladies a malt liquor drink.

"Toss me a refill, babe," Paul said, simultaneously catching the fresh beer and tossing the empty.

* * *

"Rhi. Rhilynn," Dom yelled catching up with her. "Hold up, girl." He pulled on her elbow, slowing her down.

"What do you want, Uley?" she growled.

"Damn girl. Don't be so touchy. I just wanna talk."

"Okay then, so talk."

"Whoa, Rhilynn, I just want to be a friend. So, could you drop the fucking attitude? Please?" Dom was starting to regret offering a shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry," Rhilynn stopped to pick up a smooth rock. She tossed it, skipping it perfectly over the waves. It had taken her years of practice to perfect it.

"What's going on? You've been bitchy the past couple of weeks. You aren't… you know?" he cleared his throat as he skipped his own rock in the ocean.

"Fuck off, Uley," Rhilynn tossed another rock. "I've already had my period this month, asshole." Turning toward him, she added "Look, I'm just feeling a little off, ya know? I'm always pissed the fuck off. My brother's a dick, and Dad and I aren't seeing eye to eye - which is crazy because we used to be tight."

"I'm here, ya know, if you want to talk or anything," Dom wanted there to be no mistake that he was here for her, for whatever she needed.

"How about a punching bag?" she asked giving his shoulder a not so light punch.

He laughed, "I don't hit girls."

"Not even if I asked?"

"Nah, girl, your dad is scary when he loses his temper," he said, laughing even though it really wasn't a joke. The one time that Paul had gotten pissed at him and Ryker was permanently etched in his memory. Not even his own dad had scared him that bad.

Dillon and Ryker came upon the pair silently tossing rocks.

"Hey, douche bags," Ryker said, drawing the attention of the silent pair.

"Ass hat," Rhilynn spat, tossing a rock at her brother's head. Ryker snatched it out of mid-air, rolling with the momentum and quickly tossing it into the ocean.

"The guys want to start up a game," Dillon said.

"Yeah we wanted to know if you losers wanted in," Ryker asked, picking up a handful of rocks, discarding the bad ones.

"What's everyone else doing?" Rhilynn asked curiously.

"The quadettes are making a sand wolf. G&G are taking Teagan, Brooke, and Re to the tide pools to poke stuff with sticks. Kenzie said she'd play if Rhilynn was, and I have no fucking clue what Collin's boys are doing. So, you fucking in or out?" Ryker wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'll take Dill," Rhilynn said, establishing herself a team captain. "You can have Ryker." Pushing and tripping Dom, Rhilynn made a mad dash to the group waiting to play.

"First one back gets first pick," she yelled over her shoulder.

Dom picked himself up off the ground and raced after her.

Rhilynn and Dom stood in front of the group, with Dillon to her left and Ryker to his right.

"Xander," Rhilynn pointed.

Dom's pick: "Avery."

"Levi."

"Emerson" Dom smirked.

"Shit. Six." Rhilynn

"Gage." Dom

"Kenzie." Rhi

"Quentin." Dom

"Colten." Rhi

"Merlyn." Dom

"Dante." Rhi

"Reese" Dom

"Trist." Rhi

"We get ball first," Dom announced, "on Seth's whistle."

At the whistle, the teams walked to the line of scrimmage and the football game was formally under way.

* * *

Two fucking points. They lost by two fucking points, and all because the goddamn defense couldn't stop the mandatory two-point conversion. "Dumbass," Rhilynn groaned. She was livid. It was just a stupid game and she fucking lost. Now, Ryker wouldn't stop teasing her. The whole way back he found it extremely funny to taunt her. She was just about at her breaking point.

"Sore loser, shoulda picked me," Ryker taunted. It was the last straw.

"Fuck you Ryker, "Rhilynn growled throwing a right hook to Ryker's jaw and knocking him back a few steps.

The whole pack's attention was already on the rowdy teens.

"I'm about tired of you taking fucking swings at me," Ryker punctuated by shoving his sister hard in the chest.

Before the fight could escalate further, Seth and Brady grabbed the twins up by the back of their necks.

"What the fuck is the problem?" Paul demanded.

"Tell Ryker to shut up."

"Tell Rhilynn to grow up."

"Both of you shut the fuck up and grow the fuck up," Paul added.

"Him first."

"Very mature."

Bella got up and popped both of her children in the mouth. "Both of you shut up. I can't take anymore today. Separate and leave each other alone."

Turning to her daughter, she snarled, "If I ever see you raise your hand to your brother again, you and your father will have a date with the belt; do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, apologize."

"Sorry," Rhilynn glared at her brother.

Bella turned to her son lifting a brow.

"Sorry," Ryker shot back.

"Now get the fuck out of here."

Just like that, the commotion died down and the group split up. Ryker, Dillon, and Dom headed around the front of the house. Rhilynn walked to her father's side of the grill. "Can I help?"

Paul kissed her crown and hugged her shoulders. "Sure, baby girl." He handed her his tongs and walked over to his wife, grabbing a beer on the way.

Paul sat in Bella's chair and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her shoulder and his mark before taking a drink.

"Mom, Dad," Aurora, followed closely by Samara, Kadence, and Harper, called out stopping between Kim's chair and Bella and Paul's shared chair.

"Look at what we made," Aurora exclaimed holding the IPad up so the adults could see. She swiped through the pictures of the two foot high sand-wolf howling into the wind.

"That's amazing," said Bella.

"Pretty fucking cool," Paul commented, earning a slap from his wife. "What?"

"That's very cool guys," Kim smiled at the quadettes.

The girls were truly talented. The past two years they had won the sand building contest, and when questioned about their ideas for this year, they'd all reply with 'it's in the bag'. They kept their lips tight on their idea, explaining that 'they'd have to wait and see.' Everyone commented that whatever it was, it would be spectacular.

"How did you end up with such talented pups?" Quil asked Paul as the IPad was passed around the group.

"I'm a lucky fucker, that's how," Paul replied, placing a searing kiss on his wife's lips.

"Mmm," Bella moaned into the kiss.

"Cut it the fuck out," Leah huffed, disgusted, throwing popcorn at the couple.

Just then the kitchen timer in Emily's hand went off signaling the women that food was ready on their end. They made their way into the house to set the food up buffet style. Seth's high pitched whistle called the pups to the dinner table. They rushed both entrances and raced to their table to snag seats and hold them for their friends. The wolves followed closely behind with food trays and beer coolers. In order, pups, wives, and wolves filled their plates.

Once everyone was settled, dinner conversations were started, people talking over one another, jokes were told, and food fights were started. An outsider looking in would have never guessed that the original pack members were were damn near forty.


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The flashing red light on the bedside alarm clock read 5:35 a.m. repeatedly reminding him that he should be asleep right now. With a heavy sigh, Dominic rolled to his back and folded his hands behind his head. Something woke him up he thought staring at the ceiling. Then he heard it clear as day:

 _Fuck Sam that's so good._

 _Shh Em, you'll wake the pups._

 _Fuck Sam, I'm cumming._

Clearly his parents still had a healthy sexual relationship but it didn't mean he wanted to hear it. Briefly, he wondered why his brothers hadn't come into his room to let him know they'd heard their parents fucking. It wasn't exactly like they were being quiet about it.

His thoughts drifted to Rhilynn and her hot little body; how good it would feel to be under him or riding him as he watched her tits bounce up and down with her movements. He felt his boxers get tighter as his dick hardened. How many times did he need to beat his dick over this girl? She'd become his number one girl in his spank bank. Rhilynn's soft lips on his during the Easter Games; Rhilynn's ass when she bent over; growling in frustration at his raging boner and the girl, whom was responsible, he slipped his hand under the covers to beat his dick.

Stroke, stroke. Twist. Pull on the head. Repeat.

His thoughts switched focus and instead of concentrating on what her body looked like; he was thinking about possessing her. Dominating her, showing her that he's the only one that would ever touch her body and make it sing. He wanted to make her his.

Grabbing for the rag in the nightstand, Dom clenched his teeth and with a small grunt, blew his load in the waiting cloth.

Dom tossed the wadded soiled cloth at his laundry hamper; he needed to take that downstairs for his mother to wash. 6:15 the clock mockingly flashed at him. With a defeated sigh and a tantrum, rivaling a five year old, -thankful he was alone- of flailing limbs, he pulled himself from his bed to the shower.

A towel wrapped around his waist and one drying his hair, Dom stood in front of his closet contemplating what to wear. "Man up bitch," he sneered ripping a pair of black jeans off the hanger, causing the oppressive offender to thud hard against the wall cracking the sheet rock.

"Fuck."

Jerking the material- that has royally pissed him the fuck off- up his legs just to feel a draft on his ankles, "you've got to be fucking kidding me," he grumbled ripping the garment from his body and tossing the material into his closet.

"What the fuck," all of his pants were the same length and they fit yesterday. Stepping to his dresser, he pulled the drawer that held his cargo shorts – harder then intended- clean from the piece of furniture. He watched as the drawer crashed to the floor.

"Fuck it," he grabbed a pair of camo cargo shorts from the drawer and carefully excavating a black shirt.

"Goddamn it, you can't be fucking serious!" the shirt was so tight it was like an extra skin. If he twisted to fast he might rip the damn thing. Slipping into his fresh all-black Nike's to finish off his outfit.

Pfftt.. Outfit.. Since when did he give a fuck about matching his shoes with his goddamned shirt?

Still pissed off that his morning was shit, he ripped his door open- a little too hard- and knob embedded into the wall. Great, it keeps getting better. He grabbed his bag and hamper before closing his bedroom door, softly, to make his way down stairs. He placed his bag into a chair at the table, "Ma, I brought my laundry down."

"Great, just put it in the laundry room, sweetie." He walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee pausing to give Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning mom, pop," he addressed his parents before sitting down at the table.

"What was all that noise about?" Emily questioned, gathering items to start breakfast.

"My pants are too short. Sorry," he mumbled into his cup.

"I'm sure your father has a pair that would fit. You should've asked."

Turning to his father with a raised brow, "I didn't know you owned pants."

"Me either," Sam grunted.

"It's alright. I'll just wear shorts. It's almost summer anyway," Dom politely refused pulling the study guide out that Rhilynn gave him for their AP English class. He hated essay tests but he had to admit that Rhilynn's study guides were always dead on with the actual test material.

"What are you working on?" Emily asked placing a plate, a glass of juice and a glass of milk in front of her son.

"Thanks," he said quickly downing his glass of milk. Wiping his mouth with his hand, he answered his mother, "a study guide Rhi made of our test this morning."

"Oh?" Emily asked placing a plate and two glasses in front of Sam as well.

"Thank you, Em," Sam kissed her lips, "and what did that study guide cost you?" Sam snickered.

Dom chuckled, "I have to wash her, Bella's and Paul's cars."

Sam and Emily laughed, "You have to pay her in chores?"

"Yeah yeah, but trust me, it's worth every penny," Dom rationalized.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dom handed his parents a piece of paper and a pen, "school needs you guys to sign this saying that you give me permission to graduate this year."

"Why the sudden rush?" Emily inquired, accepting the items.

"I'll be eighteen this year. I have the credits to graduate. It would be like repeating this year all over again. And I want to take some classes at the trade school. And dad, if you need me during the week I could help out. Or some other get some other job if you don't," Dom explained.

Sam and Emily looked to each other and upon finishing their silent conversation; Emily signed the paper and passed the pen to her husband. Sam followed suit before handing the paper and pen back to Dom.

"Cool, thanks," he folded the paper and put it in his back pocket along with the pen.

Just then the twins barreled down the stairs, jumping the last four, "morning Mom, Dad, Dom," they said in unison taking a seat at the table to argue over which superhero could take down the Hulk and why.

"Alright, I'm out," Dom announced grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

"Dom, who would win against the Hulk?" Levi asked.

"Thor hands down," Dom tossed over his shoulder before the screen door closed.

"Told ya," he heard Avery say victoriously.

"Hello precious," Dom greeted his beloved Chevelle SS running his hand along the hood before getting in and heading to school.

Dom parked in the back of the lot, next to Ryker's mustang, nose to nose with Rhilynn's Chevelle SS and Dillon in front of Ryker. Huh. They must be fighting again if they drove separately. Maybe he could convince Rhilynn to hang out with him after school. She wouldn't be able to use her brother as an excuse. Locking his car, Dom made his way to the tables outside of the school to meet up with his friends.

They all pounded fists in greeting, "decided to wear one of your brother's shirts, Uley?" Ryker joked tugging on his tight shirt.

Dom slapped his hand away making Ryker laugh, "Nah, man, my clothes don't fit anymore."

Ryker laughed harder and Dillon joined in.

"You do look taller, more buff," Rhilynn commented.

"Ohh," Dillon said mockingly behind his hand and with raised brows.

"Shut up Dick," Rhilynn punched Dillon in the shoulder causing him to lean and laugh.

Dom couldn't help but smile at Rhilynn's comment about his physique. She'd been checking him out and it made his ego swell, big time.

"Dudes, you are just jealous," Dom smirked smoothing his hands down his chest and abs. Dom watched as Rhilynn's eyes followed his movements and when his hands ran over his abs her nostrils flared. She was eye-fucking him and it made his dick hard.

He adjusted himself just as Ryker punched his shoulder hard, "That's my sister fucker."

Dillon found the whole conversation hilarious. "Look they are matching," Dillon snickered, and for the first time he noticed she was wearing camo cargo pants and a black long sleeve v-neck shirt.

"Assholes," Rhilynn mumbled picking up her bag and heading into the school building leaving Ryker and Dillon both laughing in her wake.

"What's her problem?" Dom turned back to Ryker once she disappeared through the doors.

"I don't fucking know man but she needs to pull that stick from her ass," Ryker said as the trio made their way into the building.

"Or you could stop being a dick, pissing her off," Dom retorted.

The bell rang just as Dom walked through the door to his AP English class. The ringing echoed through his head starting a headache. Dom took his usual seat; behind Dillon, beside Ryker with Rhilynn in front of her brother. They all had the same classes because they all planned to graduate early.

"Alright, class, put up your books. Get a writing instrument, remember black ink only if you are using a pen," Ms. Ross' squeaky high pitched voice made Dom want to pull his ears from his head. "Use the space allotted for your answers. If you need more room, please use notebook paper and staple it to your test." She stopped in front of his row. His head was pounding and his vision slightly blurred which quite frankly freaked him the fuck out.

"Hey dude," Ryker whispered elbowing him in the arm, "you alright?"

"Yeah, man" Dom rubbed his head and accepted the test from Dillon.

"You sure Dom? You look pale," Rhilynn was concerned.

"Yeah, man, you look like shit," Dillon always throwing his fucking two cents in rivaling Ryker.

"I'm fine," he rebuked his friends.

"Fine," Rhilynn hissed before turning around. He looked between Dillon and Ryker who both rolled their eyes before turning to their own tests.

That was the hardest test he's ever taken.

When the bell rang Rhilynn bolted from the room. Dom grabbed up his bag and pushed Dillon back in his seat before he was able to stand all the way up. Shoving other students standing in his way, Dom raced after her.

"Dude," Dillon threw his hands up in a 'what the fuck' manner and a chorus of 'hey' and 'watch it' following him.

"Sorry," he tossed in haste to catch up with Rhilynn.

"Rhilynn, wait up," he grabbed her arm and she turned to him with a quirked brow, looking at her arm. He quickly dropped her arm to fun his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. Back there in class. I'm sorry. I'm fine, really," he gave her a nervous smile.

"No worries," she said before turning to head to their next block.

"Wait up," he reached out to stop her. He looked over his shoulder at his friends' hesitant approach and the unusually wide berth they were giving him. He gave Rhilynn his attention once again, "walk with us. Walk with me. Please," he gave a shy smile.

"Yeah, sure."

Dom playfully bumped her shoulder with his. She reciprocated the action with a smile. 'So beautiful', he thought as his eyes roamed over her face before settling back on her eyes to give her a toothy grin.

"Punk," she smiled clipping his shoulder.

"Ow," he said with mocked injury.

And like that, all was forgotten as they traveled as a pack to their next class.

At the last bell, the group congregated in the parking lot. They opened their doors, threw their bags inside, closed their doors and walked around to lean against the front of their cars. When they noticed what just happened they laughed

"We hang way too much," Dillon remarked.

"Nah, you dorks are just dubbing my style," Ryker shrugged and crossed his arms and ankles at the same time.

"Ryker, you have no style," Rhilynn commented.

"Pulease," Ryker huffed.

"What are guys talking about doing?" Dom asked nonchalantly.

"Meagan texted. She wants to go for a ride," Dillon wiggled his brows suggestively.

"I'mma work the bag. Maybe give that Katie chick a text. See what's up with her," Ryker twirled his key ring around his finger.

"Guess I'm not going home. Ryker, home alone, equals nightmares," Rhilynn shuddered in disgust at her brother's Cheshire grin.

"You?" Dillon asked.

Dom shrugged his shoulder, "No plans."

"Well, ladies, Rhilynn, I'm out," with a tip of his head Ryker left.

"You guys have fun," Dillon followed suit.

"So," Rhilynn said leaving the statement awkwardly open.

Dom held his hand out to her waiting for her to accept. When she did he opened his legs wide enough to pull her through bracing his legs on the outside of hers. Watching her watch him, he slid his hands down the backs of her thighs to rest at the back of her knees.

"Come have ice cream with me," he gave her legs a squeeze. She shifted her weight and remained silent.

"Come on," he playfully pulled on her legs making them slightly buckle. "I said I was sorry for earlier."

"I forgave you for that," she cut him off.

He rolled his eyes, "and" he stressed, "I'm trying to make it up to you. So, let me buy you an ice cream. Your choice," he pleaded.

"Three scoops?" She interrogated.

"Yes."

"As many toppings as I want?" She cross-examined.

Dom laughed out a yes.

"You're driving," Rhilynn demanded more than suggested.

Looking up at her from underneath veiled lashes and a sexy smirk, "if you want," Dom replied.

"I'm taking my car home first."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay."

"Okay," he mimicked briskly rubbing up and down her legs before letting her go. Standing he invaded her personal space forcing her to step back.

"Following you," Dom got in his car. Putting on his sunglasses, even though it was overcast but his head hurt like a bitch, and turned the ignition over. A few moments later and he was parking behind her car and getting out.

"I'll be right back," she said jogging up the stairs and into the house.

"Okay," he answered leaning against the hood of his car.

Ryker walked from around the house and up to his friend greeting him with a fist bump, "What's going on?" He wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel on his bare shoulder.

"Rhilynn and I are going out for ice cream," Dom cautiously spoke sizing up his friend.

Only two outcomes could come from this, either Ryker will be cool about it and let it go; or, he and Ryker would exchange blows. Dom didn't want to think about the possibility of losing a friend because of this. He really hoped Ryker would be cool.

Ryker narrowed his eyes at Dom sizing him up. "What's your play Uley?" An unspoken threat hovered in his voice.

Dom shrugged, "Ice cream." Of course, he wanted more than ice cream but he wasn't admitting that yet. Dom just wanted to send time with her, be with her, even if she was acting put off. Rhilynn was into him too. He knew it; otherwise, she would have never let him touch her like he did in the school parking lot.

Ryker nodded his head silently threatening to kick his ass if need be. Dom silently nodded his agreement to the terms.

"I'm out," with another fist bump Ryker took a jogging leap up the stairs and through the open door as Rhilynn walked out.

Eyes hiding behind dark shades, Dom openly grazed her body coming to rest on her hips as they swayed with each step. He watched as her abs flexed unconsciously while she walked.

"Ready? He asked with a husky voice.

"Yeah," he heard her heart rate increase, or maybe his own? He shook the confused feeling away and pushed off his car to open her door before sliding into the driver's seat.

They drove the half mile to the public beach in silence. Dom parked close to the small ice cream stand that served over twenty-five toppings over the best homemade ice cream ever. The guy only sold two flavors regularly, vanilla and chocolate. Sometimes he'd have some weird specialty flavor he invented but his vanilla was the best seller.

They exited the car; Dom step to her side reaching for her hand to lock their fingers together as his hand engulfed hers.

"What are you doing?"

"Is it a problem?" Dom asked looking to her, eyes rolling over her face for any signs of discomfort.

"This isn't a date Uley."

"Yes ma'am," he said tugging on her hand to lead her to the ice cream trolley.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"You first," Dom offered.

"I want a large bowl, three scoops vanilla with Snickers, Reese Cups, whipped cream, nuts and a cherry," she told the man.

Dom just chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing. You don't like cherries," he remarked.

Rhilynn shrugged, "I like tying the stem in a knot with my tongue. Besides you can have the cherry part," Rhilynn gave him a genuine smile.

He smiled and turned back tto the man to place his order, "Three scoops vanilla on a waffle cone."

"$12.50," he said accepting the money and making change before handing the couple their chilly treats. Dom placed a few dollars in the tip jar before leading Rhilynn toward the beach.

"Walk with me to the beach?" he asked ready to change direction to the picnic table if she declined.

"Sure," she mumbled around a bite of ice cream.

They both finished their ice cream as they approached the trash receptacle at the end of the path leading to the beach.

"That was a sin," Rhilynn tossed her trash into the barrel and smiled up at Dom, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he responded before cupping her jaw. Rhilynn remained silently still as Dom ran his thumb over her soft bottom lip to wipe up the excess cream resting there. Dom locked eyes with her behind his shades bringing his thumb to his mouth to suck off the cream with a moan.

Dominic pulled Rhilynn from her shocked poise by twinning his fingers with hers before leading them down the deserted beach. It took Dom all day to get rid of that headache and even though it was overcast he didn't want to chance taking the sunglasses off. The sensitivity to light and noise was cause for concern but right now all he wanted was to be next to her, holding her hand.

They walked in companionable silence stealing glances at one another from their peripheral. Rhilynn was the first to break the silence, "What are we doing?" she asking lifting their joint hands slightly before dropping them.

"Taking a walk on the beach," playing coy.

"You know what I meant," she stopped turning towards him and gesturing with her free hand. "This. What is this? Asking me out for ice cream and holding my hand. And the thing licking that cream, and that thing at school."

He gave her a pleased grin, "What thing at school?' he enjoyed watching her squirm.

She glared at him in reprimand, "Don't play coy Dominic Lance Uley. The thing at school, where you pulled me between your legs and rubbed on me and shit, what was that?"

Dom enjoyed watching her get flustered and fluttering about. He released her hand and pulled her, by the hips, close enough to him to comfortably rest his locked arms at the small of her back, "What do you want it to be?"

His skin heated on her back, "Don't answer a question with a question Dom," she said in a small voice.

Dom shrugged and looked down at her, "I thought it was obvious Rhi. I like you a lot."

"Since when?" she snorted.

He spread his open palm against her back making her shiver with the contact on her bare skin, and pushed a stray hair behind her ear; his thumb brushed along her jaw as his hand cupped the side of her neck, "Since always. Since we were four and me, you, Ryker, and Dillon dug up a bunch of worms and put them in Kim's sink. Or, when you decided you were going to play football with the boys because it was better to be in the action instead of cheering it on."

Dom traced the shell of her ear, along her jaw, down the side of her neck, up her collarbone, and back up to brush behind her ear settling his hand fully against the back of her neck to gently massage the muscle. Rhilynn relaxed into his administration. Dom took the opportunity to slowly pull her closer, the hand resting on her back urging her forward.

"When you convinced Jake and your mom to build that dirt track so we could do stupid shit on our motorcycles that scared the hell out our moms. You've always had my attention Rhi I've just been waiting until I had yours," he whispered against her lips before softly pressing his against hers. He teased at her lips and when she responded he deepened the kiss. Their lips danced passionately together. Rhilynn's cool hands slid under his shirt, running up his sides and across his back and down to rest her thumbs in the waist band at his back. Groaning against her lips, he slip his hand deeper under her shirt at her back, and nipped at her bottom lip wanting more, needing more. Moaning against his lips, Rhilynn didn't hesitate to part her lips, her tongue meeting his half way to massage against one another as lips were sucked on. Dom's hand slipped into her hair at the back of her skull, fisting it, deepening the angle.

Their lips traveled against one another as they switched sides trying a different angle only to realize that no angle was better than the last because they all were perfect. Nipping her bottom lip, Dom pulled away to run his nose along hers tracing into her hair to breathe deeply her scent.

"Say you'll be mine," he whispered kissing her temple and down her hairline, nipping her ear before tracing the outer shell grazing her lobe with his teeth.

"Tell me," he bit at her jaw before kissing the sting.

Rhilynn gasped lifting her chin to expose her neck. Dom gave off a feral rumble. He kissed and sucked down the tendon to her collar bone. Tired of being ignored, Dom sharply bit her shoulder.

With a gasping reply, she simple said, "I don't date."

His fist tightened in her hair pulling her head back to expose her throat. Dom traced his tongue up and down its length, settling over the center biting down before suckling hand on her flesh. It was a dick move, it was possessive, but he couldn't help it and even if he wanted to he didn't. Dom had to leave his mark for everyone to see. Rhilynn was his even if she hasn't agreed, yet.

Dom pulled back to look at his handy work. Satisfied with the purpling bruise in the circumference of his mouth, he pushed her head forward to rest his forehead against hers. Dom rubbed his nose against hers, "This isn't a game Rhi. I'm being serious. Please say you'll be mine," he whispered.

Rhilynn recuperated his action, "No titles," then Rhilynn claimed his lips with her own.

Dom walked into his house and tossed his bag up the stairs. He kissed Emily on the cheek in greeting as she fluttered about the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey mom," he said as he made his way to the fridge to scan the contents within.

"Hey sweetie, how did your test go?" she asked turning on the stove eyes and prehearing the oven.

"Good," he said while settling for a bottle of water.

"That's good," she looked over her shoulder. "What's up with the shades? Is it a new fad to wear them in the house?" she asked turning back to the stove.

"Headache," Dom closed the fridge and took a sip from the bottle.

"Oh, how long have you had it?"

"Since this morning."

"Have you taken anything for it?"

"No," he gruffly replied before making a haste exit. He took the stairs three at a time, slamming his door shut hard enough to rattle the jamb.

Emily wiped her hands on a towel before reaching for the cordless phone. She quickly thumbed Kim's number.

" _Hello?"_

"Kim, its Emily, is Jared home?"

" _Hey Emily, how are you? Yeah, he's here. Everything okay?"_

"Yeah, could you tell him to contact Sam? I need him to come home."

" _He heard you and said he'd tell Sam."_

"Thank you."

" _Are you sure everything is alright?"_

"It's Dominic. You think you could have Dillon pick up the boys for awhile?"

" _Sure Emily, no problem. I'm sending him over right now."_

"Thank you, Kim. Love you."

" _Love you too. Call me?"_

"Will do."

Sam walked into the house making a bee-line straight for his son's room. Paul and Jared were waiting outside in the tree line. Once inside Dominic's room, Sam surveyed the damage. Clothes were strewn about the room, drawers from the dresser were in splinters on the floor, and fist-sized holes decorated the walls. In the mist of the disaster was his son, fist clenched and vibrating.

"Dominic outside now," Sam ordered.

Dom slammed his shoulder sharply against his father's on his way out of his bedroom. Sam was hot on his heels as he slammed through the back door to pace the yard.

"What's the problem son?" Sam asked trying to be non-threatening.

"I'm tired of answering all these fucking questions," Dom growled out.

Sam watched his jaw twitch and his fist clench open and close. "What you want to take a swing at me?" Sam said with an open invitation to the confrontation.

"That sounds nice," Dom spoke through gritted teeth.

"Come on then, pup," Sam beckoned the boy.

Anticipating his son's move, Sam easily blocked the blow countering it with his own blow. Sam watched as his son grabbed himself about his middle before falling to the ground. Sensing his wife's presence, Sam turned to Emily meeting her eyes. Together they watched their son turn into a wolf.

Emily trusted her husband, her mate, her wolf, completely and without exception, to do those things that were hard for any parent. Through their link, she could feel his shame, guilt, and regret – as well as his love for their son and his resolve to get this over with. In truth, Emily was glad that she didn't have to make that call. A sympathetic tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away impatiently with the back of her hand. With a tip of her head to Sam she walked back into the house. She understood that some things were better left to the wolf to handle.

Sam stripped from his shorts before following suit.

 _Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh shit._ Dom freaked. He turned into a wolf and this shit was only supposed to be for the adults. He played this game as a child but nothing prepared him for this.

 _Calm down son, everything is going to be alright._ Hearing his dad inside his head just freaked him out further. This shit was for the birds.

 _What the fuck dad. This shit isn't supposed to happen to me._

 _Yeah, join the club pup._ Dom heard Paul's voice through the mind link.

Hearing Paul triggered thoughts about Rhilynn and their talk on the beach. Their shared kiss and how turned on he was by it. Then he thought about this morning's jerk off session and risky images of Rhilynn, and the hickie he put on her throat just hours ago.

 _What the fuck._ Paul snarled and growled charging Dom.

 _Paul, stand down._ Sam ordered

 _What the fuck Sam. That's my little girl he's thinking about._

 _Paul I swear my intentions are honorable. It's not like that between us. Not that I don't want it to be, it just isn't._

Spittle was flying from Paul's mouth as he fought hard against the order.

 _Just one lick, Sam, I won't hurt him too, too bad. Just break a limb or two._

 _Oh man Paul, looks like Dominic has a thing for Rhilynn._ Jared stated the obvious.

 _Thank you captain obvious, it's not like I can't fucking see it Jared._

 _Enough both of you, after twenty years you'd think you guys would have grown up by now. Both of you phase out and go home._ Sam nodded in the direction of their homes.

 _Dominic and I'll take the rest of the patrol until Collin and Brady show up._

Dom felt the other wolves phase out. They looked to each other as Sam broke the silence.

 _Come on; let's go for a run and talk._

 _Sure okay_ Dom followed his dad into the woods.

 _Dominic, I'm sorry about the –_ words were no longer necessary as Sam's shame and guilt flooded the mind link. Dominic felt his father's pain with what had happened moments before between the two, and he understood.

 _Dad, it's okay, really. I'm sorry I took a swing at you._

 _Okay, good. I love you, son._

 _I love you too, Dad._

 _You know you are going to have to talk to Paul sooner or later, right?_

 _Yeah, preferably while he's not in my head though._ Dom and Sam both barked out a laugh.

 _You scared your mother._

 _I know. I'll apologize._

 _You're going to fix your room too._

 _Yeah, sorry about that._

Sam bumped his shoulder against his pup's before picking up the pace, running the well worn path.

 _Dominic, you're not going to be able to be around your friends or Rhilynn for a while._ Sam hated giving his son the bad news. He could feel Dom's anger and pain at being forced from his friends but it was necessary.

 _Until you can control the phase it's best if you stay away,_ Sam flooded the link with the situation between Emily and himself and how she received the scars marring her face.

 _It's necessary son. Come on let me teach you about being a wolf._


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The only work order for the day was the re-roofing of a two-story house in Forks. Sam, Jared and Paul worked the order since Collin had patrol duty. They were finishing the last couple of rows of shingles for the day when Paul's phone belted out the chorus to Korn's "Seed." Finding a stopping point, Paul picked up on the third ring. "Hello."

" _Dad_?" Samara's voice quivered around the syllables.

"Samara, baby, what's wrong?" He couldn't shake the perception something was not right. An unsettled sense of dread plagued him - the eerie suspicion something bad was going to happen. He had woken up with the gut reaction.

" _Dad, it might be a good idea to come home early_." Paul quickly picked up on the nervous anxiety in his daughter's voice. " _Rhilynn and Ryker kind of busted out of the living room wall into the backyard_."

 _What the -_ "Are you and Aurora all right?" First things first – assess the damages. She was obviously shaken. Agitated, he jumped from the roof of the two-story house without a thought to who was around him. The beast burned for freedom.

 _If something happened… If one of them… If one of his baby girls… If. Oh god._ Somebody should have been there.

" _Yeah, we are okay. Aurora is calling Mom from Kadence's house_." A good sign; both of his youngest daughters were unharmed. A weight visibly lifted off of Paul's shoulders. Still, the guilt thick.

"Sweetie, I'm on my way. Go to Kim and Jared's and wait for your momma to get there, okay baby girl?" Paul was driving home before the door closed.

* * *

Bella and Paul pulled up at the same time; Paul cut a path through the front yard as Bella fishtailed into the driveway. Paul jumped from the truck - leaving the keys in the ignition and the door wide open - stripping as his bare feet hit the dirt and ran towards the trees to find his children.

Bella saw the blur of her youngest twins as the girls made their way onto the Camerons' porch holding hands. She collected Paul's discarded items as Sam pulled into her driveway - followed by Jared pulling into his own.

"Hey, Bella." Gravel crunched beneath his feet as Sam greeted her with a one armed hug and a kiss to the temple.

"Hey, Sam." Bella wrapped one arm around his waist. Jared and the twins - Kim and her girls hot on their heels - made their way toward her house.

"Well, at least the only casualty was the wall," Sam joked lightly, making Bella snort. Sam had come home to something similar not too long ago. At least his walls were still standing – intact.

"Thank god for small favors," Bella teased back. Coming home to a missing wall and two wolf-children, not on her top ten for most pleasant evenings. At least now she'd rest easy instead of driving herself mad with ' _what if'_ scenarios.

Sam smiled, "Let me get some plastic to put over that hole."

Sam hauled the giant roll of industrial plastic and a staple gun from the back of his work truck. Jared helped Sam tack the plastic down, making sure to seal the hole properly.

"Bella!" Kim screeched, pulling Bella into a hug.

Bella laughed and patted Kim on her back. "Kim, calm down. It's just a wall." What Bella didn't want was to further rattle her youngest girls.

"But what if -" Kim pulled back from Bella with a worried look, and Kim's eyes frantically searched Bella's.

"But it didn't, so let's not dwell on 'what ifs'." Bella gave her friend a small smile before bending down to pull her daughters in for a group hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Bella gave each girl a kiss on her crown.

She stood, disentangling herself from their embrace, as Sam and Jared approached.

"It'll be okay, Bella," Jared said, pulling her into his warm arms.

"It's just a wall, Jared," Bella repeated, completely ignoring the obvious. She stepped back. "Thanks, you guys - for everything."

"Call me, Bella," Kim said, hugging her friend again before she and Jared, along with Kadence and Harper, left.

"Thanks again, Sam." Bella placed her best 'I'm fine' smile on her face.

"No problem, Bella. Call us if you need anything," Sam said, getting into his truck.

"Okay. Thanks." Bella gave him a wave as he backed out of the drive.

"Mom? Do you think Rhilynn and Ryker are okay?" Samara's childish hope touched Bella's heart.

"I think they are fine, baby. Dad went to go find them." Bella smiled, reassuring _hope_.

"Come on, guys," she said, holding each of her daughters' hands, "let's get dinner started."

* * *

As soon as Paul disappeared into the trees, the beast ripped from his body. Only one thing consumed his mind: he had to find his children. Were they okay? Why the fuck did he have a hole in his wall? Are they scared? Pfftt. The twins scared – laughable, right? He, Jared and Sam were at the work site; that left Collin and Brady, and where the fuck were they?

 _Rhilynn, Ryker!_ The anxiety from Paul bled into the mind link.

 _Yeah, dad. We're at the cliffs._ Ryker answered, throwing a mental image to Paul. He could sense Collin's presence in the mind link too.

 _Chill, bro, I already called Sam just as it happened. Apparently, your daughter beat me to the punch and you were gone before his phone rang._

 _Thanks, man._

 __ _No problem. You know Paul, you should give us more credit. We aren't complete dumbasses, but I understand, man. I don't know what I would do if one of mine phased either._

Paul slowed his pace once he found the rogue wolves _. What happened?_ Paul felt stupid for asking the question. Once he verified both of the pups appeared unharmed, parental mode kicked in and he needed to find the root of the problem. _Well?_

The twins flooded Paul and Collin with the entire argument moments before they crashed through the wall. Each recalled events; then they argued over whose was the truer recollection. How it started and why then, no, that's not the real reason. The twins talked circles around the older wolves confusing them from the facts.

 _ENOUGH!_

 _Total head rush_ , Collin chuckled.

 _You're not helping, Littlesea_ , Paul growled.

 _Right, sorry. Carry on. I'm so not here._

Paul was livid. He paced to and fro in front of the twins, cussing under his breath, which technically sounded like snarls and growls with a few choked hair balls in the mix. Collin laughed at Paul's choice of words he was attempting to string together. It amused Collin, as well as the rest of the pack, to hear how the others fared with parenthood, but to witness it first hand with front row tickets, especially the Lahotes - priceless.

 _Littlesea._ Paul growled again and both of the pups in front of him dropped low to their bellies and whimpered.

 _But Dad -_ Paul's head snapped around, the lethal growl vibrating his lips. He knew what she was going to say. He already saw the thought process - knew the ending before she even began. The back tracking, the excuses, and the weaseling way she planned to escape. Did she not realize she almost hurt her sisters or worse, _killed_ them? Did she not know the price to be paid when losing it next to someone you love? The mind link flooded with thoughts of Emily and how her scars came to be.

Paul's penetrating leer held hers. Rhilynn fought the urge to back away from her father's pernicious advance. The malevolent gleam in his eyes terrified her. It wasn't until she felt his warm breath ruffle her coat that she buried her muzzle under her front right leg. A small whimper jerked from her body. Truthfully, she felt guilty; thoughts of her sisters' well-being never entered her mind. The argument seemed silly compared to the penance paid.

 _Paul._ Collin's voice pulled him back. Paul snapped from the violent part, the animal part, doing the only rational thing he thought of - RUN. He turned and bumped into Collin, who had until recently stayed out of it, as he tore through the forest in the opposite direction.

In the midst of a dead run, Paul phased seamlessly back to human form. He refused to let his children witness any more of _that_ kind of violence. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he took a swing at a nearby tree - felling it.

He stopped to lean against a second tree as uncontrolled sobs ripped from his chest. His baby girl - his child, his daughter, his blood – _Rhilynn,_ and the wolf wanted, needed to assert its dominance over an insubordinate. His, the human's, anger at her complete disregard for those around her, coupled with the wolf's anger at her cunning antics - though, he had to admit to himself, she was a clever little devil. Useful once she learned her place in rank. Paul shook his head. Truthfully, if not for _Collin_ \- how could he even think like that? If it were one of his brothers, or, hell even Leah, they'd fight, break some bones, shake it off, and be good again. _But_ , it's Rhilynn - his daughter - not a brother or sister wolf.

Their lives and relationship had changed now, never to be the same again. She would always remain his daughter first, but she was pack now. Different rules applied in the animal kingdom. Showing weakness to a subordinate was unacceptable. Yet, another _choice_ taken from him.

Sensing Sam and Jared's approach, a roar tore from his vocal chords warning the other two away. In his present state of mind, dealing with another dominant _male_ wolf at the moment - the likelihood of destruction was infinite.

Their steps faltered. Both picked up on the verbal warning and backed slowly away from Paul. Anyone with a brain, alpha or not, knew the signs. The only person able to defuse the situation was his mate, but with his psyche this fucked up, no way in hell was he going to let that happen. He frightened his pups earlier – scaring his unsuspecting _pregnant_ wife, a completely different chapter..

* * *

Ryker watched his dad and Collin disappear from sight. He turned back to his sister, nudging her with his muzzle.

 _Rhilynn, you're going to have to learn to let things go._ Ryker lay beside her, resting his head across her shoulders.

 _Yeah, I know. This mind link thing is more of a mind fuck_. Ryker snorted at her comment.

 _What?_

 __ _Nothing._

 __ _Ryker, I'm sorry._

 __ _Yeah? Me too._ On impulse, Ryker licked her on the cheek.

 _Eww._ She giggled, rolling her head to a better angle to gnaw at him _. That was soo gross._

 __Ryker jumped back in a playful stance - ass in the air, ready to pounce. Rhilynn mirrored her brother's action. They playfully lunged at each other, skidding short of an attack, laughing and teasing each other.

All fun and games lapsed as soon as they heard the feral roar echo through the woods. They riveted in the direction of its source, thoroughly spooked.

 _Ya know, Rhilynn, you're going to have to apologize. Fair warming, I'm not going to hang around for that showdown._

 _Pussy._

 _Hey, if you insist on being derogatory, okay whatever. Seriously, that's your deal, not mine. You need to make that right again. Just saying._

 _I know._ Her dejected reply.

 __ _So, I was thinking –_

 __She huffed. _That's always dangerous._

 _Ha ha. Seriously, what if we built Mom that bay window she's been talking about. I mean, I'm sure we are going to have to fix the wall anyway._

 _Yeah, that would be cool. I was thinking an octular shaped room with the bay window facing the pond you made. Turn it into a library._

Ryker snorted, _Octagonal?_

 _Yeah you know, octular_ emphasizing the word.

Ryker bumped her shoulder, laughing. _And I'm the one we should be worried about thinking?_

Rhilynn playfully batted at her brother, _Mother's Day is right around the corner._ Ryker rolled the thought around in his head.

 _It's a good idea. Maybe we can draw the plans when we figure out how to get back human._

 _C'mon_ , Ryker bumped her shoulder and trotted away.

Curiously, Rhilynn fell in step with her brother. _Where are we going?_

 _To get some help._ They trotted off to complete their quest.

* * *

It took far too long, in his opinion, for Paul to regain his humanity, to shake off the barbaric beast with a taste for blood. He needed answers - yesterday. Bloodshed couldn't be the solitary solution. Hell, it didn't compute it was even a choice – was it? The pack suddenly crossed on the bounds of foreign territory, if their history was accurate. No longer humans but animals, specifically wolves, and they played by the animal's rules. In this moment, he prayed to the Spirits the choice, the decision never had to be made. _Never_. Paul refused to let the wolf take that decision too. The human _had_ to prevail; he _had_ to be stronger than the wolf.

As Paul drew closer to his house, he heard Bella pacing in their bedroom. He stopped inside the tree line to familiarize himself with his home, his den, his castle. Bringing forth humanity – and control.

He watched as she peeked through the curtains. She looked right at him, and he could swear she'd seen him, but she turned away to continue pacing the worn rug.

Bella Lahote was coiled tight with worry. He felt the anxiety pouring through their link, sucking the breath from him. At the rate of her racing heart and high blood pressure, she was overdue for a heart attack. A stressed Bella meant bed-rest; he'd bought that t-shirt on the last trip.

Paul sprinted into the house, slowing to walk through their bedroom door. Her racing heart couldn't take another scare and Paul couldn't take a trip to the hospital. A for sure fate if he scared her further.

"Bella," Paul called as he lightly tapped on the open door.

Bella launched herself into Paul's arms before he fully cleared the threshold. She greedily inhaled his pine scent, taking comfort in the reassurance it afforded. Her worries settled to a hum in the background.

"You found them?" she whispered into his neck.

"They're fine." Sooner or later Paul would have to tell his wife some _things_ , things she might not want to hear, but for tonight Paul wanted to comfort his mate and be comforted by her.

Bella shed silent tears as she voiced her concerns to Paul. "Are they okay? Were they scared?" She snorted at the thought. The twins _scared_?

"What?" Paul shrugged against her.

"It's just, sometimes I wish we were normal. Our kids deserve that," Bella whispered. "I just want you to know that wherever this path chooses to lead us, I will always support your decisions. I may not agree with them, _always_ , but I will try to understand them," she vowed.

"I don't know either, B. I'm scared. What if I make the wrong choice?" Paul whispered, holding her tighter as he buried his nose at the top of her head.

"You have instincts I don't, Paul. They've kept you out of serious trouble this long." Bella needed Paul to believe in himself. His experience was their only guide.

"I hope you are right, B," Paul said, kissing her crown.

Bella sat up, looked him in the eye. "So, what happened?" she asked seriously. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"Arguing over a fucking video game," Paul said, disgusted, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm throwing that play box away," Bella huffed.

Paul laughed at her serious look. She narrowed her eyes, "I'm serious."

"I believe you," Paul gave her a smile that twisted her insides and made her thighs unconsciously squeeze his waist.

"How is it that you are able to put up with this bullshit?"

"Love," she replied, grinding herself against his pelvis, "well, that and phenomenal sex."

Her lusciously sinful voice instantly made his dick hard.

He growled with arousal, turning to toss Bella in the center of the bed. She stifled a shriek as she flew through the air, landing on her back.

"Paul, the twins. They need clothes," Bella said as she made hasty work of her clothing.

"Cockblocking son of a-"

"Paul," Bella scolded.

"I love my kids," Paul tossed over his shoulder, already grabbing clothes to toss outside. Bella's chuckle followed him through the house. Paul opened the door wide enough to toss the garments onto the back deck before making a show of locking the door behind him. Sam arrived to take the twins to the clubhouse. Shortly after, the bedroom light turned off.

* * *

The twins found themselves naked in the woods outside their house. They phased back sometime during their parents' conversation. They watched as their dad threw some clothes outside and locked them out.

"Well, I guess we go to the clubhouse," Ryker said making his way to his shorts.

"A fucking dress?" Rhilynn snarled.

Paul growled a response making Bella moan, unaware of her children.

"I'm not listening to this shit; let's go," Ryker whispered, sprinting toward the trees and not waiting for Rhilynn.

Sam waited until the twins were out of sight. He heard Bella and Paul's conversation as well. Emily voiced the same concerns about Dominic, placing faith in him that he, himself didn't have. The human still held a haunting guilt over Dom's phase. He understood the wolf better than Emily; she told him she trusted his wolf's judgment.

"Hey, guys," Sam said startling the two.

"Jesus, Sam, you need a bell or something," Rhilynn said grabbing her chest to keep her heart firmly in its cage.

Sam chuckled, "You are going to have to be more observant of your surroundings, pup."

"Is Dom a wolf too?" Ryker asked dancing from foot to foot like an excited puppy with a new toy.

"Yes," Sam quirked a brow at the pup's antics.

"Awesome!"

"Come on, let's go to the clubhouse. We can talk on the way there." Sam said, leading the duo further away from their house.

"Ya know, you guys phased back pretty fast for new _angry_ wolves," Sam chuckled. Phasing took way longer for his generation to figure out how to successfully change between forms. The pups mastered it as if they've done it for years.

* * *

Rhilynn sat in the room she and her sisters shared on the weekends, looking at everything as if it were the first time. Sam laid a lot of heavy shit on them. In a matter of moments, everything familiar had been ripped from her and she was told she had to spend forever here protecting _her_ tribe and _her_ lands.

Rhilynn Lahote wasn't dense. She understood, knew, the chance of this happening to her and her brother was great, but it was like looking through a glass wall to the other side. She never thought it would actually happen. Sure, as kids they played werewolves vs. vampires, who didn't? At the time, she had thought it normal behavior.

When she grew out of the childish games of wolves and vamps and she started socializing with other teens, she realized how different she and her family really were, and it pissed her off. At first, the anger didn't blaze hot. Over time the anger sweltered, eventually changing her into _this_. Doomed in the face of anger and a danger to everyone she loved. A raw fucking deal if you asked her. Hindsight is twenty/twenty, she knew, and she wished she could have stayed back on the other side of the twenty.

A light knock pulled her deep from her thoughts. "Come in."

She didn't look up as he entered her room. She knew who it was – smelled him the minute the knob turned.

"Rhilynn?" the gentle question caught her attention. Her eyes made contact with his bare feet first. From there, they traveled up over legs sturdy as tree trunks with bulging muscle definition encased in a pair of gym shorts. Powerful legs guaranteed to keep pace during a workout. She traced his hip dents upward, outlining his mouth-watering washboard six-pack. Up his torso and over the strong broad shoulders meant to carry a weight far greater than any should have to. Down roundly sculpted arms strong enough to hold anything.

With a heavy sigh, Rhilynn looked up into Dom's eyes and .. _**nothing.**_ Gravity didn't shift, golden cables didn't attach her to him, her every thought wasn't consumed by him and she didn't have an overwhelming _need_ to be anything he needed. _The damn curse._

His scent. It drove her mad. She wanted nothing more than to _jump_ him. _Calm down and stop eye-fucking him, Rhilynn. Geez, he'll smell you if you keep this up._ She mentally scolded herself. "Hey Dom," she greeted him, looking away from him.

At the sound of Dom clearing his throat, Rhilynn closed her eyes to shake off the embarrassment of being caught, as he sat on the bed opposite her.

"So, you're a wolf too," she merely observed.

"Yeah," he leaned elbows atop his knees. Now, if she looked at his face a direct line to his crotch hung in her peripheral.

"Did you -" Doubt halted the question.

"No," he whispered, the albatross lingering between them remained unspoken. An omen with two different outcomes. One, he'd imprint and leave her as his father did to Leah. Two, he'd never imprint like Jacob, free to choose his own mate. "But, I wish I had," he confessed.

Rhilynn nodded and shrugged it off, not really knowing where to take the conversation from here. Thankfully, Dom came with a mission, "I was wondering if – It's my turn to patrol, you wanna come?"

"You patrol alone?" she asked.

"Sometimes. Depends on if your brother and Brady found a fresh scent. I didn't hear anything so as far as I know, yeah I'll be patrolling alone." Dom leaned back on the bed, unfolding his lean body. Lost with desire, she greedily drank in the sight. "Running helps, and I could show you a few things if you wanted."

A run sounded like a good idea. Fresh air helps cleanse the mind. _The mind link._ The biggest fuckery of the wolf gig. Sure, imprinting equaled a nuclear bomb, but the mind link held nothing back. All on display, unedited, for others to see, to _know_. She held no pretenses, sooner or later Dom would know her every thought, desire, dislike, ideas, plans - all out there lingering between them. She had a choice to make. Either she threw caution to the wind and let what happened – happen, or drown in self-anguish like her Aunt Leah before Jacob calmed her heart.

"Sure," her final answer.

* * *

The La Push forest was different at night. The woods calmed as the inhabitants settled in their nocturnal slumber to the lullaby of the night bugs. Rhilynn's wolf sense fascinated her. She traveled long distances in short periods of time. Agile and quick, she dodged and ducked through the trees. Everything smelled greener, earthier, and richer as she sniffed plants and the ground.

Awestruck, she eagerly listened as Dom droned on and on about the difference between fresh scents and old scents. She paid attention to the differences between the Cullens' vegan smell and that of a "meat" eater.

Rhilynn listened as Dom explained the recent vampire activity in the area. Apparently the packs had picked up a dead-end scent trail, but no sightings of actual vampires in the area. So far, no motive had been established. While the packs weren't on high alert, they weren't taking the subtle threat lightly. Sam and Jake didn't completely abandon patrols, but they used to be lax about the patrolling schedule. Since before Dom's phase they had picked up, patrolling longer hours with more shifts.

After a few hours of a dead-silent patrol, Rhilynn's mind started to wander. Flashes of Dom's barely covered body and flickers of his bulging crotch and her hungry thoughts blurred through the mind link before she remembered she wasn't alone, causing a chain reaction. Dom fed her pictures of herself in boxers clinging to her ass and peaked nipples imprinted against snug tank tops.

Dom approached her, sniffing first at her neck, and down to the underside of her belly. Rhilynn jumped away from him when he buried his nose under her tail. Phasing back, naked and on the ground, Rhilynn's chest heaved with her labored breathing. Desire flushed her paler complexion as she feasted on his naked flesh. Longing clenched her thighs tightly together as he prowled towards her. Her eyes were captivated by his thick length bobbing between his legs.

Wind rushed from Rhilynn's lungs as Dom shoved her to her back, bracing himself above her to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. He nipped and suckled at her lips, coaxing them open and deepening the kiss.

Rhilynn dragged her hands down his chest, over his washboard abs to grasp him firmly between her hands. Dom groaned into their kiss, thrusting his hips hard against her wet cunt. Rhilynn arched her hips, meeting his thrust with her own. She worked her hands up and down his length as Dom's soft lips kissed along her jaw and down her neck.

Dom altered their positions, picking her lower body up off the ground to rest on top of his thighs so he could fold himself over to suckle at her breast without making her lose her death grip on his dick. She moaned as he licked and sucked on her swollen nipples. His large hand swallowed her entire breast as he kneaded the soft flesh, plucking at her nipple, preparing it for his attention.

She moaned as the crisp air flowed over her freshly exposed nipple, cooling the wet warmth and forcing her nipple into a tighter bead. She forgot about the cool air as he drew her other nipple into his mouth showing it the same attention. He pumped his length between her stilled palms as her coherent thoughts focused on his delicious mouth and how it made her breasts feel.

Dom kissed down her quivering stomach, lifting her legs to drape them over his shoulders and resting her weight on her upper back and shoulders. Rhilynn watched as Dom hungrily licked his lips while eyeing her glistening pussy. Rhilynn's fingertips dug into the soft earth as warm air blew across her heated flesh.

Using his shoulders as leverage, Rhilynn thrust her wet pussy into his face. She moaned, her thigh muscles quivered as she felt his tongue sweep up her dripping slit to nestle at her clit, licking the sensitive nub with firm strokes. Rhilynn thrashed her head as Dom teased her. He brought her to the edge of bliss before pulling her back, denying her the leap. Rhilynn gripped fists full of Dom's hair, forcing him to work her clit, spraying her love scent all over his chin.

Without bothering to wipe his mouth, Dom raised up on his knees, bringing her hips down to center himself at her opening. Cradling her thighs with his forearms, Dom's teeth embedding into his bottom lip as he looked to her for confirmation. Rhilynn nodded, pushing her hips into him, clasping his swollen tip between her slick folds.

He looked down to watch his hard cock split apart her wet lips as he fed her every inch, slowly until his balls rested against the globes of her ass. Rhilynn let out a gasp at the fullness of housing Dom's entire length in the depths of her body. Far from a virgin, Rhilynn admitted it had been awhile for her, but Dom definitely was the biggest she'd ever had.

Dom groaned, experimenting with slow shallow strokes, "Damn Rhilynn, baby. You're so tight," he punctuated, slamming his hips hard into her soft center.

Rhilynn cried out, bowing into his thrust and taking even more of him deep inside her. Dom pulled her into his thrust at a leisurely pace, making her wiggle with her limited movement. Rhilynn arched her back, stretching the skin of her exposed neck taunt, begging with her body for him to fuck her properly. She moaned with anticipation, as she felt callused fingers dig into her fleshy hips. Her endless screams left her breathless as Dom pounded her into the soil.

Rhilynn gripped tightly to the land, holding herself steady as Dom's hips pistoned in and out of her body, massaging her g-spot with each stroke. Rhilynn was so full, she was sure any more would split her in half.

Her face must have conveyed her confusion. "I got you baby, just let go for me," he soothed her, readjusting his hold on her. She cried out when his circling thumb pressed against her swollen clit. She felt an explosion as her juices gushed from her body.

"That's it, baby. Bathe me in your scent," Dom growled, thrusting hard through her clenching climax.

A few strokes more and Dom threw his head back and roared his release. Her body greedily drank every drop from him, milking him for more as he clasped against her, resting in the crook of her neck. Rhilynn wrapped her arms around his shoulders, basking in the afterglow of the best sex of her life.

"That was -" Rhilynn huffed.

"Amazing," Dom finished her thought.

Before either could catch their breath, they caught the _scent._

"Vampire," they growled at the same time, pulling away from each other.

"Fuck," Dom said as the pair scrambled to their feet, phasing instantly.

Dom stopped long enough to call out the warning before he and Rhilynn took off after the scent. They weaved and wove through the trees hot on the scent trail. The rest of their pack phased in, honing in on their location and making a mad dash toward the pair.

Dom and Rhilynn made it to the end of their run, skidding to a halt before they would have catapulted over the cliff's lip.

 _What happened?_ Sam asked as he and all the other wolves halted at the cliffs.

Jake's pack sat back on their haunches to watch the drama. They might not be able to hear the fight, but they could smell the trouble - and judging by Paul's reaction, he was none too happy about it.

They watched a crouching Paul continuously growl at Dominic, pinning him with a dangerous snarl. Dom pushed Rhilynn behind him, taking up a defensive stance against Paul. The mediator stood rigid between the two growling wolves. It was obvious Sam was holding Paul back, but what they wouldn't give to _hear_ it.


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The metal frame of the mid-sized sedan creaked with the force of the sway. Six windows fogged with the heavy heated breath. An R&B song whispered through the speakers. Lyrics drowned out by the required moans and groans. The starfish beneath him unaffected by his lazy thrusts.

The unappealing girl below him provided a needed service. Her unattractive stringy locks clumped around her plain face. Fake grunts passed over paper thin lips. His prick softened every time her sporadic flails bucked into his thrust.

"I'm close Dillon," the raspy voice announced.

Dillon perked up and gave her the extra encouragement she needed to arrive at her destination. He removed his limp dick from the shaking abomination lying on his backseat. A first for him to not bust his nut in an eager chick. He raced himself to put his pants back on. Angered words rushed forth at the door handle for his delayed get-away.

"Finally," he growled and slammed the metal appendage closed behind him.

He got into the driver's seat to adjust his chair and stretch his cramped lanky legs. _This shit has to go,_ disgusted, he pressed a button. Guitars screamed and drums pounded through the speakers. Dillon bobbed as the singer belted out his "fuck you philosophies".

The girl slumped in the passenger seat with her arms folded over her chest. A sign of obvious annoyance but Dillon didn't give a fuck. He needed something to do, and she was available. She could go fuck herself with this attitude.

The sedan jerked to a stop in front of her house. He didn't pull into her driveway or take his foot from the brake. She needed to get the fuck out of his car, now.

The aggravated girl glared at the infuriated pup to provoke him. "What the fuck is your problem Dillon?"

"Meagan get the fuck out of my car." The agitated beast growled with a slight vibration in his frame.

"Fuck you. Don't call me!" The furious teen stomped towards her front door with a dramatic flair.

Blades of grass and sharp pebbles sprayed from his spinning tires as he fishtails onto the abandoned road. Fresh air swirled through the car to cleanse the stench of stale sex. He sped up as the speakers' blasted a popular Godsmack song. Fingers drummed the beat as he head-banged and belted out the angry words. He needed a long drive to clear his mind and his car.

* * *

Dillon Cameron sat lonesome on the beach to enjoy the ocean's moody rage. The sea thrashed and slammed into itself while the clouds rolled and folded on themselves. Each reflected the other's temperament. Flashes of electricity splintered along the horizon. The thunder's bloom echoed the promise of a storm. Perfect weather for the excluded pup.

Meagan text and called his phone upset about their earlier sexcapade. He never wanted a girlfriend. He wanted no-strings fun. She agreed to the terms. Hell, she'd thrown herself at him for weeks prior. Why not take a ride? No stranger to the act, she used her famous mouth to get her way. If his dick would stop attempting to grow a brain maybe he wouldn't be in this predicament. He and Ryker made a hobby to avoid the _crazies_. They sighted those girls a mile off.

Dillon Thomas Cameron refused to be defeated by a stealthy _crazy_. The insane trick she performed with her mouth - all logic flew out the window, brain cells died, and toes curled. Twenty-seven text messages reeked of crazy status. Harassment is illegal, right?

It pissed him off. Her oral talent was boss but the sex lacked. He assumed the rules were straightforward. She agreed without complaint. A mystery as to why he gave his number away. Oh yeah, some bullshit about directions. Stealthy female played the fuck out of him. The white flag waved when she started texting before the sex.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, again. He contemplated being mean to the girl, but his mother taught him better. He settled with a kinder insult; the dense female might get the hint.

 _Meagan please stop texting me. We are done._ **SEND.**

If he 'broke-up' with her she would take the hint. He turned the device off and stored it in his pocket.

Dom's recent undisclosed disappearance pissed him off, too. Lame excuses of faked illnesses and the weekend get-togethers cancelled. Dillon loved math, but this equation stumped him. Sickness never stopped them from playing video games or chilling with each other. The last time he laid eyes on Dom he flipped his shit at school. Bros always forgave but Dillon still questioned his behavior.

Ryker and Rhilynn carried out the same stunt. Ryker refused to answer his phone calls, and Rhilynn's phone went straight to voicemail. The front door, always ajar, jammed his path to his best friend. Momma B's eyes clouded with guilty lies. Rejection by your best friends hurt like hell.

Dillon picked up a handful of earth and sifted the sand through his fingers until tiny pebbles bounced around his hand. He tossed the rocks away. Fat, heavy drops pelted him as the sky made good on its promise. Soggy clothes clung to his steamy form. Odd enough, the cold droplets never disturbed him.

Poseidon and Zeus warred against each other. The sea kicked and thrashed and smashed with a loud crack against the solid stone. Vast furious skies accepted the challenge with gusts of wind and explosive claps. Lightning punctuated Zeus's authoritative demands. The disgruntled teen unleashed a tantrum of swells as Poseidon roared in protest. Dillon's excitement charged with the argument's electrical current. Content to witness the waged war, Dillon retained a humble composure.

* * *

Dillon jolted awake the next morning to an earthquake. He groaned from beneath his pillow. With scrunched eyes, he attempted to burrow deeper into his mattress. Violent tremors dragged him from an almost slumber. His sisters jumped up and down on his bed. Their preferred method of an alarm system.

"Dill-On," they singsong and broke his name into syllables. He shuddered at their shriek grating his nerves.

"You prom-iss-ed," Harper bounced from shoulder to shoulder.

"All right, I'm up. Now, get out," Dillon threw his line of defense at the intruders. The pillow made a soft thud as it nailed his assailant. The girls squealed. They jumped off the bed and ran from his room.

Dillon took clothes to the bathroom for his shower. Vulgar words jumble together as he cursed himself for the stupid promise. The warm fuzzy replaced by cold apprehension. Dreary disposition made his skin crawl with uneasiness.

Dillon walked into the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek. A delicious hearty meal of mustard and bacon on toasted white bread made his stomach gurgle. He grabbed a caffeine can drink to quench his thirst. His sisters sat at the bar and harped with animated illustrations to their mother about the Art Fair. They explained their pre-mapped destinations. Dillon rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen to find his dad.

He found Jared kicked back on the sofa with both feet on the coffee table. A relaxed hand in his pants and the other wielded the remote. He flipped with leisure through Sunday morning television. Verse readings and infomercials hogged the channels. This Christian Lord's Day offered no football five months into the year. The clicker stayed on an animation channel recapping vintage cartoons.

Dillon plopped beside his dad on the opposite end of the couch. "Hey pop," he greeted around a mouthful of fried pork flavored mustard.

"You're going to PA," Jared stated.

Dillon popped the tab on his soda, "Yeah, I promised Kadence and Harper I would take them to an Art Fair up there." He took a sip from his soda can.

"How much money do you need?" Jared asked as he watched the rabbit, smacked on a carrot as he looked down the barrel of a hunter's shotgun.

"Free admission so just gas," Dillon answered captivated by the angry red-faced midget whom hovered in mid-air.

"Mom has my wallet." They chuckled as the animal once again outsmarted the human.

"Cool, thanks." Dillon went to the kitchen.

"Hey Ma, Dad said you had his wallet." He walked into the kitchen.

"Hold on," Kim replied and put the dessert into the oven. She dusted her hands on her apron before pulling the billfold from her purse.

"Here," she handed it to him.

"Thanks."

Dillon took the item to his dad. "Here." He thrusts the leather tri-fold at his unsuspecting father.

" _Kim_ ," Jared yelled taking the worn leather. "Why didn't she give you the money?" He grumbled under his breath.

" _What_?" she hollered in response.

"Nothing," he replied and stuck three crisp twenty dollar bills out to his son. "Here and make sure you get the girls something to eat. They should have allowance money to spend." Jared tossed the wallet onto the coffee table. He reclined back to his previous position with his arms folded behind his neck and ankles crossed.

"Thanks," Jared's barked laughter his reply.

"This will be so much fun," Harper leapt with excitement.

"Dillon," his mother called as she walked from the kitchen. She wiped her palms on a dish towel, "you be careful."

"Bye babies. I love you," Kim hugged each of her daughters. She gave Dillon's cheek a kiss he promptly wiped from his face.

"Will do," Dillon said ushered his sisters from the house and into the car.

* * *

The three trudged their way over the soggy sod to the Art Fair. Booths formed a semi-circle with a clutter of concession stalls in the center. Activities differed from stand to stand. They ranged from selling artwork and clothing made by themselves to canned jellies and homemade soaps. A few cubicles offered hemp-tattoos and on-sight portraits.

The twins gave Dillon their itinerary before they marched off hand in hand. He strolled around and kept an eye on them from afar as they mingled with their school friends. The girls each received the same tattoo around their right eye. They posed for the portrait artist twice, a different painting for each girl. Two circuits later and they stopped for refreshments.

Dillon staked claim to a picnic table off to the side. He sat atop the slab with his feet planted on the bench. His hands hung between his knees as he leaned on his elbows. From his spot, he had a perfect panoramic view of the area. His sisters stayed inside his peripheral as he continued to calculate his surroundings.

A group of teenage girls sashayed their way inside his bubble. They dressed in their finest 'see me' attire. Their makeup on heavy but not too disgusting. 'Fuck me' pumps on wet grass looked ridiculous. The middle of May was still too chilly for the short shorts these girls wore he judged by their purpled skin. At least they were smart enough to wear long sleeve shirts. They stopped short of invading uninvited into his personal space.

"Hey handsome. What are you doing by yourself?" The blonde leader cooed. Her cheerleader behind her grinned at him.

"Being by myself," Dillon bit a growl. If he were interested in fucking around with any of the three it would the shy chocolate drop biting her lip. The corruption he could cause her body. He'd make her scream in ecstasy. His prick poked his jeans while the fantasies swirled in his mind.

"Ah, don't be that way baby. I just wanna get to know you. I'm Mandy." Her shrieks hurt his ears. Her small manicured hand rubbed the inside of his leg.

Dense girls bored him. The girls he enjoyed came with dark hair not fake bottle blondes and brains. His importance lay with the two girls he drove here. "Mandy," he said with a slight sneer of her name, "I'm not interested."

Dillon groomed the nervous girl with his dark gaze, "What's your name shortie?" A sensual growl rumbled his chest surprising him. The air filled with a sweet pungent scent. _What the - ,_ his new super powers left him confused.

"S-Sadie." She stammered as she tugged her top down to cover her midriff.

He extended his hand out to the girl, "Sit with me?"

"Sure," her cool fingers slipped into his offered hand as she yanked the top over her cleavage. Dillon helped steady the girl as she climbed onto the table in tall heels. She sat close to his side. He put his arm over her shoulder and secured her closer to his body.

"Oh, wow, you're hot," shock evident in her comment.

"Thank you," he smirked.

The bottle blonde stomped her foot in annoyance, "Puh-lease. Get a fucking room." She and the cheerleader carted off mumbling under their breath.

" _She's not even that pretty."_

" _You are so much prettier."_

Dillon's growl vibrated his lip. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he said and gave Sadie a sexy smile showing off his right dimple. "Those bitches aren't your friends, ya know," he commented.

"You mean Mandy and Mindy?" She asked with a glance over her shoulder at the duo. "I know. I'm new to Port Angeles." She gave him a shy smile. "They asked me to tag along."

"If they aren't your friends, why did you dress like them?" His curiosity controlled him as he enjoyed her long coffee legs.

She chuckled and ducked her crown, "Dress code." They laughed at the ridiculousness of the outfit. "Fucking stupid really." She wrapped her arms around her legs in an attempt to warm them.

"Well, I could always throw my legs over yours. Since I'm hot and all." Dillon wiggled his eyebrows at the girl to make her laugh.

"No thank you!"

They laughed and chatted without effort. Dillon found out her family moved to Washington from Georgia. She's a middle child with four brothers and an older sister. The heels she wore belonged to her older sister, whom she begged to borrow them. Sadie talked about being an artist and the prestigious art college she planned to start in the fall. Dillon listened and asked her questions. He answered her inquiries, too.

Dillon withdrew his cell phone, "Can I have your number?"

"Sure." She recited her cell number as he typed it into his phone.

"I'll call you. Take you on a proper date," he said and flashed her a million watt smile.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

He craned over the girl to scan the crowd. Fascinated by this creature, Dillon had forgotten about the time - and his sisters. Panic jarred him from his perch. The twins had disappeared. Instinct took over and guided him. He lifted his muzzle to the air and scented for clues. Without aponder, he followed his reflexes to search for the girls. His ears perked up when he heard a distressed cry come from the outskirts of the fairgrounds.

Three guys surrounded Kadence and Harper as they taunted them. A brutish guy, with a scar over his eye, wrenched Harper's purse and dislodged it from her grasp. She fell to the ground with the force of the attack. The other two males pinned Kadence. She kicked and screamed at her attackers while they detained her to go through her wallet.

Dillon's fist connected with the brute's jaw before the brawl broke loose. The guy threw a right hook clipped his jaw and busted his lip. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth as he broke the guy's nose. His buddies rushed Dillon and tackled him. Before they got him to the ground, Dillon's elbow slammed into the center of the guy's spine and jerked his tight hold loose. He gave the assailant a kick to help him to the ground. Dillon grabbed his stomach as the last standing mugger punched him. His recovery quick as he kicked the guy in the knee to break his leg.

" _Dillon!"_ Harper's terrified shriek tugged him from his crazed actions. His bloody fist froze mid-swing as he glanced at his little sisters.

Then, the ground rushed to meet Dillon along the way as a police officer wrestled him off the guy. The officer jerked his arms behind his back to cuff him. Dillon listened helpless as his baby sisters cried at his predicament. A cop droned out his Miranda Rights. They hoisted Dillon to his feet and led him to the police cruiser. The two assailants, without damage, made their way to other police cruisers.

"Kadence, call Mom," Dillon hollered before they threw him he into the back of the car. The door shut to separate him from his sisters. It agitated the animal lurking inside at the separation.

"Hey, hey," he yelled to the cop who stood in the driver's side doorway.

"Shut up, kid," the jerk officer replied.

"What about my sisters. They are only ten!" Dillon growled.

"Stow it, kid. They are catching a ride to the station." The policeman shut his door and fell into formation.

* * *

"Fuck yes Jared. Right there baby." Kim moaned as he pounded her into their kitchen table from behind. She cried out as he drove her over the peak. Jared roared out as he emptied into her succulent body. They fell against the tabletop to catch their breath when they heard the answering machine pick up.

 _ **BEEP**_

" _Mom, mom, pick up the –"_

"Get the fuck up Jared," Kim yelled and shoved from the table.

"Kadence, what's wrong?" She huffed over the receiver still out of breath.

" _Dillon is on his way to jail. We are on our way to the police station. Mommy come get us."_ The strong voice cracked.

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way." Kim reassured her daughter as she ran around to gather her personal effects. "Baby, stop crying. I'm on my way." She grabbed the jar on top of the fridge labeled ' _Dillon's bail money'_ to extract the contents.

" _Okay."_

Kim threw the phone on the couch before she ran out the door. Jared ran out the backdoor and phased. Fear forced the beast from Jared. Besides, wolfing it would be faster than by car. They needed the truck anyway to get everyone home.

* * *

Jared paced the outside the precinct as he waited for Kim to arrive. He kept a spare a pair of clothes in the back of the truck for emergencies. Thoughts of Dillon clouded his mind. What the fuck happened? No answers made the wait harder. Kadence excluded any _telling_ details of what occurred.

He spotted Kim as she parked the truck and darted in her direction. Before she turned the ignition off, Jared released the back hatch and grabbed his spare outfit. Kim jumped from the vehicle and locked the doors once Jared closed the storage box. "Do you think the girls are okay?" Kim jogged beside her husband to keep up with his long strides.

"I think Kadence would have said something." Jared soothed his wife as he opened the door for her.

"Do you think Dillon is okay?"

"Honey, I know what you do. I love you but you're not helping," he said as he steered them towards the desk guarded by two metal detectors.

Kim rammed past Jared and ran to the desk. "Where are my children?" Her voice raised with each word.

"Ma'am – "

"Where are my kids, you bastard! Where are they?" a hysterical Kim yelled.

"Ma'am if you don't calm down or I will detain you." The cop spoke as he placed his hand on top of his gun.

A crowd formed around the commotion. Several cops stalked forward from the sides, "Ma'am –." The cop positioned a hand in front of himself as he warned the woman.

"Kim!" Jared scolded. He grabbed his wife by the arms and flashed a hint of yellow at her. She at once slackened in his grasp. "Honey, calm down." She took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded.

Jared turned back to the officer behind the desk with his palms in front of him in surrender. "I'm sorry sir. My wife is a little upset, I apologize." His façade calm to not spook the cop further.

"My name is Jared Cameron. My children, Kadence and Harper Cameron, along with my son Dillon Cameron arrived earlier today. I just want to talk to someone about my children."

The wrinkle in the cop's brow showed his aggravation, "Sure Mr. Cameron." He tapped a few numbers and communicated into the headset.

Jared turned to his wife, "Kim, when the girls come out here, I want you to go home." He searched her eyes to make sure she understood her instructions.

She nodded her muted compliance. "Here," she reached into her bag and drew the bail money from her pocketbook. "In case." She stretched on her toes and kissed Jared with her soul.

The wolf showed himself through Jared's eyes. They locked gazes acknowledging their solidarity. Jared couldn't have loved Kim more for her bravery. Their silent conversation broke with shrieks as their daughters ran into their embrace.

"Mom, Dad."

Jared gave his daughters' a kiss to the crown and conversed with his wife, "Go Kim. I'll see you back home."

"Okay. Ditto."

"Ditto," he gave her a pecked kiss.

Wolf-eyes watched his mate and pups walk out of the station huddled close. He sent Sam a text and told him to be ready for Dillon when he got home. A few seconds later and he received a confirmation text from his Alpha.

"Mr. Cameron."

Jared snapped to attention as he followed the police officer to his son.

* * *

Father and son walked from the police house in silence. Tension stiffened their spines and made their motions awkward. An apprehension too thick for a mere knife to cut. Anxiety tinkled deep in Dillon's bones. Adrenaline pulsed through his ear canal's, drowning all sound except for his huffed pants. Phantom sweat drops coursed down his neck. The further they disappeared into the woods the quicker his pace. Dillon understood his father's plight and kept quiet.

Then, his world spun as his back slammed into a nearby tree. Jared stepped away from his son to run his fingers through his short cropped hair. He paced while Dillon tried to regain his breath. "What the fuck Dillon?" he growled at his son.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Dillon said as he continued to take deep breaths.

"What were you thinking?"

Dillon leaned up and propped himself against the tree and folded his arms. "Well, I _thought_ about my ten year old sisters were getting goddamned mugged by some fucks!" He retaliated.

Jared's humorless laugh hurt his ears, "And why pray fucking tale were they out of your sight?"

The nonchalant composure Dillon retained slipped as he pushed himself from the tree. His posture defensive, "I was watching them. They were right fucking there, not a few feet from me."

"Then how the hell did they get away if you were watching them?" Jared growled.

"No idea," he shrugged his shoulders.

Jared's eyes narrowed and he bit through his teeth, "You're lying. What were you doing?"

Unable to stare at his dad straight and he turned away. "I was talking to this girl, Sadie," he mumbled.

"Right," Jared laughed, "always a girl."

Dillon's dome whipped up to his dad, "What the hell is that you are so mad about? Huh? Kadence and Harper aren't hurt. They aren't charging me with anything 'cause it was self-defense."

"Thank fuck for that."

"So, what the fuck is your problem?" Dillon snarled at his dad.

"Because you could've-." Jared cut himself off and scrubbed his callused digits over his face. He clasped his fingers behind his neck and looked to the sky.

The missing puzzle piece clicked into place at his father's unspoken confession. Dillon slumped back against the tree. His gaze darted unseeing to the ground, "So, it's happening?"

Jared's cheeks puffed out before he exhaled, "Yeah." He studied his son's reaction.

"Dom, Ryker and Rhilynn?" he guessed, still fascinated by the nothing under his feet.

The pause caused Dillon to ogle his dad. Jared cleared his throat and matched his son's glare, "Yeah. You should've been second, but -,"

He nodded in understanding, "But I didn't."

Jared shook his head and chuckled, "No, you didn't. And you didn't phase earlier either."

Confusion clouded Dillon's eyes. If he wasn't second, then was he not going to phase at all? Did it skip him? In reality, none of them wanted to be a wolf. Sure, they played the games as tykes, but they planned on leaving the rez. The four of them intended to travel overseas and leave this god forsaken dirt gulley to the wolves – the _real_ wolves.

"Why?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders, "I'm lost. Honestly if you were going to phase you would've already. So, I don't know." He gripped his short tresses and spiked them outward, "This is a good thing."

Dillon gave a negative shake and propelled himself off the tree, "Yeah. Can we go home now?" His proud stature slumped over.

"Sure. I'm driving," Jared announced and held up Dillon's keys on his finger.

"Whatever." Dillon led his dad to where he parked his car. He, like the others, possessed a keen sense of direction. The deranged youngsters took turns at being dumped in the woods blind folded. They learned real quick how to count paces and listen to the elements.

"Can I have my phone back?" He asked as he presented his hand.

"No."

"Why?"

They chanted back and forth as they stomped through the wet leaves to Dillon's car.

* * *

An hour later, Jared turned into his driveway and parked Dillon's car. He got out with his son hot on his heels.

"Why?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No." Jared said and turned the corner into his backyard. He flicked the device in question into the paws of Ryker Lahote.

Dillon's shoes grew roots and cemented his progress. In front of him stood his three ex-best friends. Dom with his furrowed brow and crossed arms in nothing but a pair of cut-offs. To his right, Ryker with his sinister smirk as he scrolled through the phone's contents; also, shirtless and barefoot. To Dom's left, Rhilynn with her fists on her hips. She'd chopped her hair short, again. Typical Rhilynn, wore her brother's old gym shorts and a sports bra. The Protector's Crest inked on their right shoulder. He vibrated with anger at the sight.

Satisfied with his son's reaction, Jared addressed the silent party. "Sam, Paul, want a beer?" He asked and walked through the opened door. The two nodded and followed him inside.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" he spat at his ex-friends.

Ryker's dark chuckle enticed Dillon's attention. "Who's Sadie?"

A growl trembled around his sneer. "Give me my phone."

"Nope," Ryker laughed. "You can't talk to her anymore man. I'ma shoot her a text right quick."

Ryker's swift thumbs passed over the keys as he dictated to his best friend the message. "Sadie, its Dillon. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Don't txt me again. Smiley face. _Send_ "

"You mother - ," the remainder of the statement became a jumbled growl as the wolf ripped from Dillon's body. Ryker passed Dom the phone and shredded his tenth pair of shorts as he phased to dodge Dillon's lunge. The two pups tore into the forest. Dom turned to Rhilynn and gave her a Bassett-hound glare. She rolled her eyes and held her hand out for the phone. "Thanks," he said and handed her the phone. He gave her a peck on the cheek before he followed his friends.

"Hey." Rhilynn spun towards her father. Paul walked off the porch and stopped in front of her.

She gave her father a weak smile and replied, "Hey."

"You've been avoiding me." His solemn stare showed no emotion.

Her shoulders lifted, "Indeed."

"That's difficult considering."

Her egotistical chuckle made Paul smirk with smugness. He missed his daughter and their easy relationship. His baby girl swelled his chest with pride. She took shit off of no one, and she sustained her own. "Walk with me?"

"Sure," she toed a blade of grass and tossed Dillon's phone on the cushioned turf. They walked side by side, silent. From their peripheral, they gaged each other's mood. Neither attempted to break the uncomfortable silence heavy between them. Each stubborn enough not to give in first.

Paul directed them to the cliff tops. Rhilynn walked to the edge. The serenity of the waves calmed her knotted muscles. Paul sat and cradled his knees in the bend of his elbows. She followed suit and sat next to him. Both lost as they studied the canvas of color the sunset painted.

Her feet pressed against the ground as she rocked herself. "Dad, I'm sorry." She kept her vision straight. Embarrassment and shame, from her recent behavior, stopped her from directing her address to him.

"C'mere," He opened his arm to her. She crawled into his side as he squeezed her and kissed her temple. "I love you Lynn."

She giggled into his chest. He's the strongest man she knew. His embraced cloaked her in safety. The statement invigorated her. "You haven't called me that in years."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He gave her a hug.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as far as she could. "It's okay. I love you too daddy," she said.

"Now, about this Dom kid." He growled the despicable name.

" _Dad_ ," she thumped his bicep.

"Fuck that shit Lynn," Paul said as he leaned back on his hands. "Did you imprint?" She shook her head at the question.

"So?" She shrugged her reply.

Paul growled out his frustration with his daughter. The stubborn little shit refused to unseal her lips. "What if he imprints? You'll get hurt." He didn't finish the thought.

"Like Leah?" she asked. Before he said a word she continued, "I'm not Leah. I'm aware of what I'm doing."

Paul hummed in his throat. The prompt worked like a charm as she divulged classified information. "He wants to mark me. I don't know, ya know? I'm only 17. I'm not ready for forever."

She let out a heavy sigh, "At least I'm not blinded with what I'm getting with Dom. No, wolf voodoo magic. And I am stuck here. Now. For eternity. Or death, whichever comes first." Her dark chuckle lingered between them.

"How did you know mom was the 'one'? She's not your imprint. So, how did you know?" She leaned on her knees as she glanced at her father. The serene smile on Paul's face made her heart ache. Dom smiled at her the same way.

"My wolf hounded me," he smirked his reply.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, how'd you meet?"

He laughed at the inquisitive pup, "You really wanna know this shit?"

"Please," she poked out her bottom lip and gave him a whimper.

"Stop fucking whining and I'll tell you," he grumbled. "Girls," he muffled behind his hand as he scrubbed over his face.

He chuckled and shook his head as he recalled the memory. "Your momma and Jake used to hang out before he phased. Once he phased though, Sam put a stop to that shit. Fed up, your mom came out here to the rez to confront Jake but ran into me, Jared, Sam, and Embry instead."

His smiled widened as he continued the tale, "She went toe to toe with Sam, sticking up for Jake. I laughed at her and she slapped the shit out of me." He busted into laughter. Rhilynn joined in at the humorous notion of her mother slapping a wolf. "After that, we had a fling for a while until her ex-boyfriend came back to town, and she called it off."

"You guys are together now, so what happened?"

Paul cleared his throat unsure of how much he should tell her. He opted for the truth. "She married a vampire. Edward Cullen," both beasts growled at the name. "I begged and groveled until she agreed that she wanted to live. She and Cullen divorced shortly after that." He omitted the vampire half-breed child on purpose.

"When did you know you wanted to mark her?"

"Since she slapped me. Fought my wolf on it too. I marked her the first chance I got her into my bed again. She was pretty fucking pissed, too." He barked a laugh. "But we are selfish fucks." His furious little kitten clawed him for weeks after the stunt.

"You'll know. Your wolf will tell you." Paul addressed the thick stillness.

Rhilynn nodded as she continued to look over the darkened sky. Relaxed clouds floated over the horizon. Her wolf already told her what she wanted. The animal craved his mark. Rhilynn hung back, apprehensive of the lurking need.


	10. Chapter 7

A/N:. Thanks to all of you who are still following this story! I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always: Thank you for giving this story a shot!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Rhilynn sat on the bluff with her legs stretched their full length in front of her. She loved the pre-dawn hours when the forest rested. It offered a sense of peace when the animals settled safe into their homes. The sea's yawn accompanied her thoughts as she enjoyed the rain cooling her skin. Jake and Sam called off patrol. Hunting vampires without a scent trail to follow wasted everyone's time.

Instead, she waited until her brother's snore carried through the walls, and her parents settled down after they made love. She sneaked from the house and made a beeline for her favorite spot. The only place of serenity in her fucked up world. They refused to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Danger was lurking and everyone felt it in their bones. It became apparent months ago after Dillon and the rest of the gang phased.

A simple patrol shift went wrong. The night the whole pack reunited with the four newly phased wolves, Ryker and Dom were on patrol. Dillon and Rhilynn sat at the dinner table with unease as they listened for sounds of distress before they occurred. Every few seconds they twitched and looked to the trees for answers. Unable to take the anxiety coursing through their veins, they left the mess hall and followed their brothers. Moments later the rest of the wolves joined them as Dom threw the signal

It surprised everyone when Dom broke the first Alpha order given to the pups. He blocked the link to the older packs, sending them into radio silence. Instinct rose to the surface as the four humans receded into the wolf. The animal orchestrated the take down as the older wolves arrived in time to watch from afar. They were naturals.

Dom and Ryker herded the two vamps in the direction of Dillon and Rhilynn, putting them within pouncing range. The bloodsuckers were preoccupied with staying out of reach of the chasing wolves so they failed to noticed the ones setting up for the kill. They forked the leeches into the waiting jaws of their comrades. Firelight flashed purple and blue as Ryker set aflame the rotting corpse he and Rhilynn demolished. His companion lay caged between Dom's razor sharp teeth as Dillon extracted information from the dead man.

Their scent was familiar, the same fucking vampires they'd been chasing for months. The sneaky fuckers stayed down wind of the patrolling wolves. They wouldn't catch their scent until a shift in the breeze and by then it was an old trail. After a month of failure, the pups suggested they set up some traps. Sam and Jake jumped at the idea and let the youngster relay the plan. Every trap brought them closer to catching the enemy.

Confirmation settled like a weight around the pups as Dillon torched the creature without a beheading. They sat back and watched unblinkingly as the screaming vampire became ash. Tension stiffened their spines as the brevity of human life weighed on them. A silent conversation passed between the pups as they met the other's eye. As a unit, they turned to their parents as the wolves looked to their human children. Their unspoken words sat heavy on their shoulders. Doom threatened the peace and quality of La Push life.

As dawn broke over the treetops, the young pack stepped from the forest to find their unphased brothers lying by their smoldering fire. Their mothers stood at the porch railing of the clubhouse with mugs of coffee staring into the woods without a word passing among them. Mother and child locked gazes as the passing teens detoured to the back door of their downstairs lair. Within days of the acquired knowledge, the remaining four children phased completing the new pack. The tension rolling off of everyone was enough to trigger the phase.

Rhilynn sat back and inhaled deeply the fresh scent the rain brought. A few short months and everything she knew changed. The biggest change was the wolf's bullshit over marking and mating with an alpha male. Dom fit the bill and the wolf was relentless. Instinct pushed her in one direction while her mind lingered in limbo. Forever was a really long time to start at the age of seventeen.

Tension washed from her body the moment she felt his heat at her back. She sat forward to let him snuggle tight against her person as his legs cradled her smaller form. Dom wrapped his arms around her middle as she melted into his chest. He rubbed his square chin against her temple as she traced his fingers. Her purr filled the air between them as he kissed the shell of her ear. "I want you," he whispers into her neck before kissing her behind the ear.

She tilted her head further to the right as his lips grazed across the exposed flesh of her slender neck. His teeth nipped at her shoulder where he made it obvious he'd like nothing more than to bite. Her wolf purred as he massaged the muscle loosening her hesitation. He slid his hands under her shirt to cup her soft warm breasts in his large hands. The velvet globes spilled through his opened fingers. Rhilynn's lips parted as a long low moan filtered into the night. Dom pinched her beaded nubs between his fingers as he lifted her breasts by her nipples.

Rhilynn lifted her shirt over her head, throwing it behind them. She ran her fingers through his hair as they ground themselves on each other. His hard cock pushed into the small of her back as she leaned into him. He nudged her jaw with his nose, tilting her face towards him. Her breathless response was swallowed as he took her lips in a passionate kiss. Dom slipped his hand inside her basketball shorts and slid a finger deep into her warmth.

Her hips pumped with his finger as she devoured his mouth and fed him hers in return. He broke the kiss to turn her and bring her up onto her knees as he latched onto her erect nipple. His kisses trailed between her breasts as he lavished the same attention to her neglected peak. She combed her digits through his short crop tugging on the ends as he tugged on her rosebud. Dom hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her shorts pulling them down to pool around her knees.

He kissed down her stomach and stopped to swirl his tongue around her navel before giving her soft womb a gentle nip. She gasped and pulled his head back and took his mouth with hers. Rhilynn dominated their kiss as her fingertips read his strength like Braille. Her walls clenched around the sound of his growl as she pressed her mound into the ridges of his abs. With a firm grip to her posterior, he pulled her against the flexed muscle groups. Dom's chest rumbled with an excited purr as he bathed in her excitement.

She was held at the brink of promised pleasure needing to plunge over the edge of fulfillment. "Dom," she whimpered with need. "Please. I need you," she said, growling in frustration to prove her point.

He released her and placed her on the ground to remove his cut-offs. She appraised his body as he revealed more to her hungry gaze. Her hand slipped between her slick thighs to rub on her sensitive love button. Goosebumps trailed up her flesh as his yellow rimmed eyes devoured her luscious figure. Rhilynn dropped her head back, closed her eyes as she rubbed herself to the edge.

"Rhilynn, stop," Dom's terse command froze her hand in place millimeters from the edge. The wolf was close as her eyes snapped to his.

A satisfied growl rumbled from Rhilynn at the sight of the strong male lying belly up on the ground. He growled as she eyed her prey. "Ride me," he commanded while holding his dick straight.

Without conscious thought, Rhilynn did as she was told and seated herself to the root. She planted her feet by his chest. A shiver ran down her spine as she wiggled more of his length deeper. Her weight shifted forward to rest on his chest as she gripped his pecs for purchase. Their rhythm started slow until she found her tempo. He kneaded her plump cheeks while he guided her up and down his steel shaft.

As she approached her orgasm, Dom shifted his hold and wrapped his arms under her thighs to grip her at top of them. He shuffled around adjusting himself as Rhilynn continued to her destination. She gasped and her fingers dug deeper into his pecs as Dom pistoned himself up into her body. The pressure built in her lower belly at the oncoming approach. "Watch Rhi," his husky voice demanded her attention.

She looked to where their bodies repeatedly fit together, and it was all the push she needed. Her body stiffened as he pumped her love juices from her. Rhilynn watched as his coated his stomach with her physical response to the dominant male below her. He gritted his teeth as he rode out her climax.

Rhilynn slumped forward onto his chest in exhaustion. She felt his hard dick twitch deep in her womb. He flipped their positions as Rhilynn flopped onto the dirt floor. Dom slammed into her shaking sensitive depths in a smooth stroke. Her hair moved to the right side and sharp teeth stabbed into her skin sending her over the edge and taking Dom with her.

Rhilynn came down from the most intense orgasm she ever experienced. Panic set in as she pushed Dom off her. She jumped to her feet and held her hand over his mark. "What the fuck, Dom?" she yelled.

He got to his feet with caution and held his palms outwards by his sides. "Calm down."

Anger shook her athletic frame at the mere suggestion of calming down. "How dare you! I never agreed. You fucking marked me," she yelled as she leaned in his direction.

He dropped his arms to his sides. The muscle in his jaw jumped as he ground his teeth together. His chest inflated as anger poured from his pores. "You've put me off for three months, Rhilynn. This isn't something new. You let me fuck you knowing how I feel about you. How the fuck do you think that makes me feel, Rhilynn?" he roared at her.

She took a step back from his outburst. Her head shook from side to side in denial of his truthful words. "Forever's a long time, Dom," she countered.

His sarcastic laugh made her flinch. "We are stuck on the rez until we die. What's the difference?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

She knew her refusal to answer him only pissed him off."It's not like you can't see inside my fucking head. So, what are you afraid of?" he asked.

Rhilynn looked away from his accusatory stare and gathered her clothes. The tears prickled in her eyes like backstabbers. In her haste to get dressed, she failed to give a rat's ass about her inside-out, backwards t-shirt or her shorts askew on her hips. She growled and ripped the offensive tag from her shirt. As long as she pretended he wasn't feet from her, the dam would hold. Her will would crumble if she voiced her fears aloud.

"Please, answer me," he said.

Her attention snapped to his deflated physique. "I'm afraid of not being able to live without you," she confessed as tears streamed down her face.

His tongue moved between his lips to wet them. Dom took a deep breath as he stepped to her, closing their gap. He didn't reach for her knowing she'd repel as if she was shocked. She searched between his unfaltering gaze as it pierced her soul. "I'd rather live with you and lose you than to live beside you and never have you. I love you Rhilynn. I want you to mark me back."

She stepped back from his confession and ran. Rhilynn never glanced back, and he didn't follow. Night dusted La Push as Rhilynn found herself at the only place on the rez she could find answers, and she cut a path straight to her house. The rather large den was tucked safely in a niche of trees right in the middle of both packs. Her stride never broke as she leapt over the stairs to pound on the solid oak door. Leah opened the door before she had a chance to knock and her momentum pitched Rhilynn into her aunt's waiting arms.

"Whoa," Leah said as she righted Rhilynn on her feet. "You stink," she said wrinkling her nose.

" _Leah? Why is Rhilynn at the door?"_ Jake's baritone voice boomed out the door.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I don't know," she called back.

Rhilynn heard her uncle's footsteps as he appeared in the doorway behind his wife. His nostrils flared and his eyes got wide. "Oh uh. This is all you babe," he said as he backed away with his hands in the air.

Leah snorted and mumbled, "Men." Her hip jutted out as she looked Rhilynn up and down with a smirk. "I'll meet you around back," she said as she hitched her thumb over her shoulder.

Rhilynn nodded and went around back as Leah closed the door. She sat in a lounge chair and put her feet up. The glass door slid open as her aunt stepped onto the back deck. Leah handed Rhilynn a beer and wiped leftover rain water from the chair before she sat in the lounge next to Rhilynn with a water. A quirked brow raised in the other female's direction. Rhilynn eyed the water bottle resting on the she-wolf's leg. They locked gazes as Rhilynn sniffed the air.

The thought of babies made Rhilynn smile. "Congratulations. When are you going to tell everyone?" she asked.

Leah took a sip from her water bottle. "Well, we planned on it being a secret until after Dom's birthday bonfire slash weekend," she said with a threatening glare.

Rhilynn rolled her eyes at her aunt's theatrics and popped the top on her beer for a taste. "Let me know how that works out," Rhilynn replied.

Leah chuckled and asked, "So, why in the hell did you think it was a good idea to bang on my door? The girls are asleep you know," she informed her niece. "Not to mention the fucking hour. Jesus, I almost had a freaking heart attack," Leah growled.

Rhilynn laughed at her aunt's overreaction. "First of all, I never got the chance to bang on your door," she said.

Leah raised her brow. "And?" she coaxed.

Rhilynn took a nervous sip from the cool can. "And, I didn't know where else to go," she huffed as she slumped forward and placed her feet on the outside of the chair.

"Well, you're here so spill it," Leah demanded.

Rhilynn concentrated hard on the tab she was flicking. "Dom marked me," she blurted.

Leah's silence drew Rhilynn's attention away from her can. She stared at her aunt waiting for a reaction. "I don't know how I feel about it," she huffed and bit her lip. "I mean, I love him, I think. I know I don't ever wanna live without him," she sighed.

Rhilynn glanced at her aunt and found a smile plastered on her face. "What?" she asked a little irritated by the grin.

Leah shook her head. "Nothing. So, what's the problem?" she asked.

Rhilynn narrowed her eyes at Leah for the stupid question. "He marked me," she repeated in disbelief.

The veteran wolf nodded and asked, "What does your wolf think about it?"

She turned from the senior shifter's gaze and pulled at her tab. "She's content," Rhilynn said. It was true. The beast inside seemed to be more settled. Rhilynn rolled her eyes as the bitch literally rolled around in happiness.

It was Leah's turn to roll her eyes when Rhilynn's attention shifted back to her aunt's. "Follow your instincts. How do you think I ended up with this knucklehead?"

They shared a laugh before Rhilynn became serious once more. "You followed your instincts," she guessed.

"Yeah, and the sex is to die for," Leah said with a pause. Her eyes flashed as she growled out, "I'd kill a bitch."

Rhilynn's laughter was cut short by Leah's next question. "Is he your choice?" she asked.

Without hesitation, Rhilynn said, "Yeah."

Leah nodded, cutting off any other response. "Then take it. Don't let the wolfy mojo take it from you. Trust me, it's not pretty," she said.

Through the pack mind, Rhilynn knew the full story behind the love triangle amongst her aunts and uncle. Wolfy mojo took Sam from Leah years ago. It broke her heart, but at the same time Rhilynn knew nothing could be done once a wolf imprinted. The bond was an everlasting one. Her thoughts directed her in the path she'd always known she wanted to take. Dominic Uley was hers and no bitch was going to take him from her. "Thanks Aunt Lee," she exclaimed with a smile.

Leah laughed and shooed her off the back deck, taking the half empty beer can in the process. "Sure, sure. Now get the fuck out of here. I have a husband to bone," she said, not so gently pushing Rhilynn off the porch.

Rhilynn took the hint and jumped off the landing. "Night Aunt Lee," she said with a wave as she ran into the forest.

"Night sweetie." The sound of her aunt's voice chased behind her as she disappeared into the night.

The next morning found Rhilynn happy for the first time since she phased. Her brother quirked a brow as he took in the scar on her neck. She glared in his direction to demand his silence. Ryker chuckled and shook his head as he kept quiet. Rhilynn walked into the kitchen, past her mother to get a cup of coffee. Paul's absence relieved Rhilynn as she exhaled the breath she realized she held.

Rhilynn peeped at her brother's smirk as she heard the gasp behind her. The clatter of a cooking utensil hitting the door followed her mother's sharp inhale. Everyone stiffened and Rhilynn cupped her neck as Paul walked into the kitchen. "What?" he asked as Rhilynn made it a point to avoid his eyes. A bunch of grumbles followed his question as everyone all of a sudden became busy.

Ryker glared at her with wide eyes as their father passed her on his way to the coffee pot. She closed her eyes against his deep inhale. Her eyelids pinched tighter as the sound of crushing ceramic crashed the silent kitchen. Rhilynn peeked through a half scrunched lid at her brother who mouthed for her to run. Pain shot through her arm as Paul jerked her hand from her neck.

"I'ma kill 'im," he roared as the back door slammed.

Rhilynn jumped from her chair too late to catch her father. "Daddy," she screamed into the empty trees.

She turned back to her mother. "I have to stop him," she said.

Bella reached out to her daughter. "No Rhilynn. Sit and eat. That's man business," her mother said as she directed her back to her chair.

Rhilynn sat with a huff as Bella turned back to the stove. Ryker stood from his empty plate and carried it to the sink. "Thanks mom," he said as he kissed his mother's cheek.

He turned to his sister and bent to whisper in her ear. "I'll go referee," he said and kissed her temple.

Rhilynn nodded as her brother left out the back door. Bella placed a heaping plate of food in front of her she no longer had an appetite to eat. The chair to her left screeched as her mother joined her at the table. It was hard to believe she was going to be a sister again soon. Her parents were awesome even if her dad flew off the handle at times. They deserved happiness.

Rhilynn shuffled her food around her plate. "So," Bella said as she took a bite of her buttered bagel. "When did you and Dom get serious?" she asked around a second bite.

The truth was Rhilynn didn't know when things got serious between them. She remembered telling him she didn't date. It seemed so long ago during a different time period. Her shoulders lifted in response to her mother's question. "I don't know," she verbalized.

Bella hummed as she picked up the second half of her bagel. "Are you happy?" she asked eyeballing Rhilynn's temple.

Unable to take the drilled stare of her mother, Rhilynn met her gaze. "Yeah," she admitted for the first time out loud.

Rhilynn bit her lip as her mother bored holes into her truths. "Okay," Bella said with a nod.

She took her cue from her mother as she nodded her head and dug into her food. Rhilynn smiled as she thought about how happy she really was since Dom marked her. The chuckle bubbled from her stomach as she thought about what an idiot she was. Her heart swelled as she realized she loved him deeply, and forever would never be long enough. Anticipation rattled her nerves as she couldn't wait to share the news with him.

* * *

Ryker followed his father at a distance as they made their way to his best friend's house. He ducked behind a tree as his father's booming voice echoed off the Uley house and back into the woods. Dominic and Sam walked out into the backyard. No words were spoken as Dom was thrown back by the thunderous blow from Paul. His friend caught himself before he folded to the ground.

"What the fuck, Uley?" Paul roared.

Dom stood to his feet and rubbed his jaw. Sam stepped between them, placing a protective arm over his son's stomach. His best friend shook his head as his father backed away, eyeing the senior wolf. "I love her and if I have to take an ass whoopin', I will," Dom said as he matched the furious glare of the wolf in front of him.

Paul landed another punch to the younger male, dropping Dom to his knee. Dom took a minute to regain his feet, but he stood again and squared his shoulders. "I'll take care of her, forever. Even if she doesn't want me back," Dom said.

Ryker's ears perked up at the knowledge. He knew his best friend had the hots for his twin sister, and was even banging her, but he didn't know his bro's feelings ran this deep. However, Ryker never banked on Dom getting the balls to mark what was without question his. It took a brass pair to mark her against her will. His allegiance shifted, as always, to his twin.

Dom held his ground not giving an inch. "I asked her to mark me back but she didn't. I did what I did because she is my choice, and I will always cherish that," Dom declared to the older wolf.

Anger shook Paul's frame until he took a calming breath. "If you hurt her -"

Dom cut him off before he had a chance to finish. "I'll never intentionally hurt her Uncle Paul, but it goes without saying that I'll take the consequences like a man if I ever do ," he confirmed.

Paul took a minute before he nodded his approval. "Just so we are clear," he said as he pointed a threatening finger in Dom's chest.

Dom nodded his head. "Crystal," he agreed.

Ryker came from behind the tree as his father left the Uleys' yard. He was baffled by the correspondence between his dad and his boi. His dad must be getting soft in his old age, Ryker thought with a chuckle. The old man was becoming a pussy. A growl erupted from Ryker as he determined the LaHote legacy now passed to him.

* * *

Word travelled fast about Paul and Dom's display of male understanding, and it pissed off Rhilynn. Her dad was the one who told her to follow her instincts before her Aunt Leah, and still he beat up her boyfriend. Rhilynn smiled, within a few short hours Dom went from fuckbuddy to, well, techincally her mate. It fell to her to complete the mating ritual. Something she would rectify tonight during the bonfire.

Paul sought her out later on and apologized for his behavior. Her dad wasn't fancy with words or emotions, but he apologized in the LaHote way with curses and threats. They hugged and he assured her he reserved the right to beat his ass for GP if need be. She laughed and it was water under the bridge. The rest of the day carried on without much excitement.

As dusk fell, the massive mob congregated to the private section on the beach for Dom's birthday bash. Turning eighteen didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. Months ago it meant freedom to pursue dreams and happiness. Now, it meant the rest of their lives started. Dom didn't look happy as he stood stoic, a mirror image of Sam, by the older males. Rhilynn could see why both of her aunts had fallen for him back in his prime. War and duty hardened Samuel Uley and one day it would harden them as well.

Dillon invited Sadie to the bonfire to meet the pack. The anxiety rolling from Dillon agitated the younger pack. After a while it bled into the older packs until Paul couldn't take it anymore. They settled down a little as Dillon stood still, though it didn't do any good. Rhilynn was happy when the poor girl arrived, until it happened.

Sadie looked into Dillon's eyes and he hers and bam they were gone. Catcalls and whistles broke the couple's engagement calling them back to reality. Rhilynn was happy for her pack brother and childhood friend, but it settled dread in her heart at the same time. She searched the crowd for Dom's gaze to find it already locked onto her. Her head rose as the wolf pushed to the front. His wolf rose up at the silent calling as they gravitated towards each other.

Rhilynn has vague recollection of her father's slip as Sam held him back while her mom soothed him. Jake and Leah blocked his path as everything faded behind the curtain of leaves and branches. She squealed as Dom picked her up. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist as he ran them deeper into the forest. He took her mouth in a hungry clash of teeth and tongue as he held her against a tree.

She broke the kiss to find his yellow stare piercing hers. Dom loved her yesterday. Rhilynn wanted the animal hovering at the surface tonight. He didn't disappoint as he ripped her shirt from her breasts. They swayed with the force making him growl. Her eyes closed as she arched into his hard dick resting against her greedy core. The jean shorts she wore became a thing of the past as he buried himself to the root in her heat.

He drove them at a fast pace to the edge. Before either had a chance to plunge into the abyss, they shared a silent conversation. They spoke truer words with their eyes then they'd ever be able to say, before they laid their claim on the other. Their bites sent them into a different dimension of intensity. Young lovers' breath mingled as they came down from their high.

When they regained their breath, Dom settled her on her feet. Rhilynn looked into the gaze of the man she loved as the happiness bubbled from her in a fit of laughter. A sweet smile split Dom's face before he joined her. He pulled his shirt from over his head and settled it over her shoulders. His hand locked with hers as they walked to the clubhouse. They never returned to his birthday bash.


	11. Chapter 8

A/N: Some timeline outline time! This small tale started in March 29, 2029. Dom phased in the early part of April with Rhilynn and Ryker following closely behind at the tail end of April. Dillon phased in May. Xander, Emerson, Six, and Gage phased in June. Xander turned 16 in June, Emerson is already 16, Six turned 16 in July, and Gage turned 15 in September. The last half of Chapter 7 was Dom's birthday, which is September 28, he is now 18. Rhilynn and Ryker will turn 18 on OCTOBER 31 *hint hint wink wink* and Dillon will remain 17, his birthday is in December.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tuesday Oct 30, 2029**

Rhilynn avoided everyone for the last few days since she found out the news. She did her patrols and when the packs gathered she stood by her mother or Leah or any of the other pregnant den mothers. Her condition was brought to her attention by none other than Leah herself. The she-wolf dragged her to the side and unceremoniously told her she was pregnant. Ever since, Rhilynn was a ghost.

Leah told her it was the marking. She said she didn't get pregnant until she marked Uncle Jake. It made sense. Her period stopped when she phased, but the next day after Dom's birthday she started her period. The sudden blood fest lasted ten days and freaked Rhilynn the fuck out. So, she ran to Leah for answers and the only helpful hint she gave was 'stay away from Dom', which Rhilynn found cryptically unhelpful advice.

For those first ten days, Dom was everywhere she was at all times. He refused to leave her side for any reason, and everyone stayed a fair distance from her. During which time he pampered her with animal-like affection. Her short bob was brushed, shampooed, conditioned and braided in several different styles. She laughed thinking about all the ribbing he got for it, too. The secret, if it ever was, surpassed being in the open with Dom's flirting and affection.

Once her bleeding stopped, she became extra horny putting Dom in a dominant frenzy, even snapping at her father. It took both Jake and Sam to referee and get the pair separated. Afterwards, Dom and Rhilynn were holed up in a desolate section of the forest. The timing couldn't have been more wrong with the vampire activity. Ryker volunteered to stand guard until it was over, but everything has its price. She was on double patrols for the following week and a half. Dom still owed Ryker favors he said he wasn't ready to cash in yet.

Rhilynn didn't mind the extra patrols. She was able to get away from Dom, who wanted to argue about her lack of sex drive. After a week of nothing but sex, Rhilynn wanted to be left alone. So, she did what she had to do, and beat him off with a stick for ten days. He went ape-shit at being denied access to her, and swore to keep his hands to himself. True to his word he didn't try to initiate sex; however, he took every opportunity to rub or touch her.

Now, she avoided the older pack, but more specifically her father. The man was going to lose his shit when he found out about it. So, she employed the age old tactic of hide-n-seek. Her dad would appear and she would disappear. However, life was a bitch and so was karama.

Rhilynn walked from the clubhouse thinking of ways to tell everyone when she was ambushed. The half eaten pop-tart was crumbled as the intruder deflected the missile. Her eyes rounded like saucers as the face in front of her dissolved into crinkled anger. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she took a step back and waited. Paul stood tall and intimidating as he towered over her. Flashes of the time she and Ryker decided to paint their mother's kitchen cabinets didn't even spike this type of fear from her.

His eyes got darker as his nostrils flared. He was pissed and Rhilynn didn't want to stick around to find out why. "It took me a while to figure out why you've been hiding," he said.

She kept her mouth shut. Rhilynn didn't want to give too much away. Paul was the only person who was able to trip her over her own lies. No way was she going to give him more than he knew. "At first, I was concerned, but when you started acting odd," he said as he paced. "Then there is Dom's behavior .. If I didn't know any better," he snapped and stopped his pacing to flash his gaze at her.

Rhilynn balked back but still didn't say anything. She knew the older wolf was getting pissed over her action, but she didn't even want to admit it to herself. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

She blinked a few times and stood back to take in her father's disposition. His hair was disheveled, and he had slight bruising under his eyes. Underneath the anger were grooves of worry and sleep loss.

"Daddy," she said and closed the gap between them to wrap her arms around his waist. Her eyes closed tight when his strength swaddled her in his warmth.

Rhilynn breathed in the scent of family, of strength, of love, of home, and melted into his chest. "I'm scared," she whispered.

His words vibrated against her cheek. "You shoulda told me," he mumbled. "And your mom is going to be pissed you didn't say anything to her," he said as he pushed her off to look down at her.

She sighed into his chest and broke free of his hold. Rhilynn raked her fingers through her hair as the grass became very interesting. "Jeez, thanks for the guilt trip, Pop," she said with an eye roll. "Can I wrap my head around it first? Fuck, I just found out!"

Paul growled, "Look, smartass." Rhilynn bit her lip against the bubbling laughter. "I still need to protect you Rhi. You're my baby girl," Paul stated.

Rhilynn held her lip with her teeth at his confession. She knew he still needed to feel like he played an important role in her life. As far back as she could remember, her dad had always been overprotective of her and her sisters. A lot had to do with his abandonment issues as a child, and the other part was the wolf. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm not thrilled about the shit, that's for sure. Hell, I'll be eighteen tomorrow. Motherhood isn't something that was on my list, ya know," she admitted.

Paul snorted and shifted his weight. "Shoulda thought about that before you fucked like bunnies," he advised.

The signature LaHote smirk graced her face as she asked, "This wolf libido is somethin', huh?"

He flashed white teeth as he showed her how the smirk was done.

* * *

The worn trail was the same as the day before, quiet. Gage popped in for his share of their patrol, but without any activity she found it hard to focus. She told him to take off, she could handle it. He didn't question and followed an order as dictated through hierarchy. Although the young brotherhood were outranked, their loyalties lay with each other. Dom earned the respect from both Jake and Sam, who accepted him as an alpha in-training. As his marked mate, her word held equal power.

The alpha position came with responsibilities. Not only did Dom worry about his pack's well being, but he also had to exert his authority. This meant Jake and Sam, along with the rest of the older pack members, stood to the side as Dom doled punishment as he saw fit. It was in the job description. No wolf dared to interfere out of respect.

Rhilynn found herself lost in thought as she traced the trails she knew like the back of her hand. Everything was quiet as it should be in their territory. Apprehension flew to the forefront of her attention as she wondered what to do about her easy-bake oven problem. She wasn't ready to be a parent, but it wasn't what really bothered her. The real problem lay in Dom's reaction.

Her first thought was to hand the child over to her mother, who'd be happy to raise it. Dom, however, would insist on marriage and family. Rhilynn had nothing against children or marriage, but she was at a place in her life were she couldn't afford to have either. She and Dom fucked up when they mutually marked one another without proper knowledge behind their actions. The pregnancy was icing on the cake.

On the other hand, Rhilynn felt the glow of carrying life and relished in it. The thought of bearing Dom's child filled her with absolute happiness. She wanted to meet him or her and hold them tight against her bosom as she recited the poems her mother once shared with her. Dom would make a great father. Sam did a fine job by him and his brothers. Rhilynn wished parenthood would've happened later rather than sooner.

Their timing sucked. The looming threat steered shy of their territory, but everyone was on edge from it. A few months after Rhilynn's phase, they caught a bloodsucker who foretold of an army coming to wipe them out. Jake, Sam and Dom took the threat seriously and agreed to divide the state among the three pack to scout for leech activity. After months of scouring through Washington, the packs concluded the army either didn't exist or was over the state line.

Rhilynn's mom stayed current with newspapers, local news, and internet updates for strange behavior in the surrounding area, but nothing surfaced. The older packs were starting to believe it was a hoax. However, their pack felt the truth deep in their bones. Something was going to happen. It was nolonger an if but a matter of when, and it happened sooner than anticipated.

Rhilynn was blindsided by the sweet acidic scent and a solid punch to her left shoulder blade. The bone popped as her front leg jutted from its socket. Her pack filled her mind as they phased in as she absorbed the blow. Rkyer's howl of distress rang through the trees as she felt the remaining wolves shift. She rolled to her feet, holding her left paw from the ground.

The bloodsucker circled her as it swiped at her. "Tsk li'l wolfy. Don'tcha know wolves hunt in packs, deary?" the bloodsucker taunted her with a laugh.

Rhilynn did her best to hold off the vamp until the pack showed. She even managed to rip a hand from the creature before it fled."Your life ends tomorrow li'l wolfy."

The fight wasn't what was bothering her. His parting words chilled her to the bone. Rhilynn learned early nothing was coincidence. Everything meant something, even the tiniest of clues. She shifted back and put her shorts and sports bra on as the pack filtered from the surrounding trees.

Dom was the first to reach her human, followed closely by her twin. "What the fuck were you thinking, Rhilynn? Patrolling by yourself. How stupid could you be?" he growled.

She held her injured arm close to her body as she leaned into his challenge. "How the fuck was I supposed to know there'd be a bloodsucker out here?"

Dom forced her a step back as he invaded her personal space. "That's the fucking point, Rhilynn," he said with a dangerously low underlying threat.

Ryker shifted in her peripheral. "It was pretty fucking stupid Rhi," he said.

"Where was Gage? Gage?" Dom roared not even waiting for Rhilynn to speak.

The youngster slinked from behind the mini three stooges with his chin tucked into his chest. "I dismissed him, Dom," Rhilynn said as she jerked his arm to bring his attention on her. "He did what he was told."

"It was one order he should've never obeyed," Dom snarled as he jerked his arm from Rhilynn's grasp.

Rhilynn gritted her teeth and gathered her limp arm in a cradle. "Watch yourself alpha," she sneered. "Just because I fuck you don't mean I won't beat your ass."

Dom's growl rolled like thunder through the echoey forest. Rhilynn tucked her chin the slightest bit and twisted her head enough to show him her marked neck. "How 'bout you get your head outta ya ass and put my arm back in place before I suffer real damage?"

Ryker fidgeted at her left before he walked up to her. "Here, bite this badass," he smirked and stuffed a thick stick between her teeth.

Rhilynn rolled her eyes and clamped the stick between her teeth. For a split second. Rhilynn saw a hint of pain or regret in his stare before his eyes glazed cold again. She winched as his large hands cupped her arm. He looked to her with a silent question. A stiff nod let him know she was ready and she closed her eyes against the sharp pain.

Dom's hand coasted down her arm as he tangled his fingers with hers. They stared at their linked hands before Dom spoke, "It's just your condition is fuckin' with my head Rhi. I can't -" he swallowed thickly around the unspoken.

Rhilynn's gaze snapped to her father's as she narrowed her eyes. Paul glared back but shook his head against her accusation. Dom's forefinger hooked beneath her chin and turned her head back in his direction. Her eyes danced between his amused stare. "Nobody told me babe. The wolf was sure one of his bullets hit the mark," he said with pride filled smile.

"Ass," Rhilynn said as she punched his pec.

Dom laughed and rubbed his chest. "Ouch," he whined.

Rhilynn tried hard to not laugh along with him but lost the battle.

Never one for mushy shit, Ryker clapped his hands together. "So, what are we doing about this vamp and his warning? Finally, some real work," his growl rumbled with glee.

* * *

The makeshift meeting in the woods ended with two older wolves volunteering to start patrolling the reservation in hour rotations. Dom asserted his opinion of their participation despite Rhilynn's mishap. They refused to be coddled on the sidelines while everyone else got to hunt bloodsuckers. Their parents relented after a heated discussion and agreed to allow them to do their job. Nobody could dispute the fact they needed the numbers.

Dom caught up with Rhilynn as she made her way home. "Hold up girl," he said as he grasped her arm. "We need to talk."

Rhilynn sighed as she shifted her weight from left to right. "Well?" she asked with a shrug.

Dom raked his fingers through his hair as his features softened. "Are you happy?"

Rhilynn huffed as she kicked at the ground. "I dunno," she mumbled. "I mean, it couldn't've come at a worse time Dominic."

Dom nodded as he studied her. "I know I'll be there right, Rhilynn. I love you and I'll take care of you and my pup, I swear," he whispered as he closed the gap between them. He took her into his arms and breathed in her scent. "I love you, baby," he said as he closed his lips around hers.

Rhilynn melted into his attention, eager to return his kiss. Dom gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body without breaking their kiss. He carted her to the clubhouse without removing his lips from hers. Cold sheets hit her back and made her arch into the chiseled torso above her.

Dom proceed to love her body and soul. He was gentle as he joined their bodies. They reached a mutual slow release as they poured every ounce of love they possessed into each other. Rhilynn lay draped across Dom's chest and listened to his heart beat as he drew lazy circles on her back. With Dominic by her side, she knew parenthood would be another adventure they'd tackled together.

* * *

Dillon stroked Sadie's hair as she cried into his pillow. He pressed himself close to her to use his warmth to comfort her. "What happens now Dillon?" she asked him.

Everything was fucked up. Once the meeting was done and he was dismissed, Dillon turned his cell phone onto a haunting voicemail. Sadie's voice was cold and distant as she asked him to pick her up. He showed up to a broken girl with slumped shoulders and a duffle bag. Her parents kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant. She didn't go into very many details, but he got the feeling it had something do with him and his pup.

Dillon kissed along her neck to place a kiss underneath her jaw. He nuzzled against her temple before he placed his lips in the same spot. "Sadie, move in with me?" he asked.

She turned in his arms and searched his eyes. He stared into her dark chocolate eyes and fell even more in love with her. "What?" she asked.

Dillon wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb before kissing her on the nose. "Move in with me, Sadie. Be with me morning, noon and night. We can wait to get married if you want, but I want you with me," he said with a peck to her lips.

Sadie combed her fingers through his hair. He nudged her legs apart with his knee to settle between her thighs. She wrapped her legs loosely around his waist as he rested on his elbows above her. "Where would we live, Dillon?" she asked.

He framed her heart shaped face with his hands and first kissed her forehead. Dillon dropped tiny kisses on each of her eyelids before taking her lips in a passionate embrace. "I'll build you a house, Sadie. Just tell me what you want," he said as his dimple shined at her with his smile.

Her eyes twinkled with her grin. "Seriously, Dillon?" she asked with hope.

"Anything for you and my pup, Sadie. Always," he promised as he took possession of her lips. She eagerly returned his kiss as she wrapped herself tighter around his midsection.

Dillon broke the kiss and while staring into her eyes he lifted the hem of her shirt over her head. He kissed her mouth, sweeping his tongue inside to drown in her taste. His kisses moved from her lips and down her neck. She gasped with each nip to her delicate throat. Sadie arched into his attention as he made a path to her right breast.

Dillon encased her dark chocolate nipple between his gentle lips and sucked it until it was a proud peak. He licked up underneath her soft globe to the tip to flick the hardened nub. "Dillon," she moaned and dug her fingers into his scalp. Her skin beaded with gooseflesh when his warm breath grazed her nipple.

He lavished her other tit with the same attention, drawing the peak into a hardened bead. Dillon kissed down the valley between her luscious mountains. Her breathing hitched as he dipped his tongue into her navel before placing a kiss over the spot his babe rested inside of her. The snap of her shorts drew his attention back to his goal. She lifted her hips so he could pull the denim over her shapely legs.

The discarded shorts knocked a lamp off Dillon's dresser and made her chuckle. Dillon bit her big toe and Sadie screamed a giggle as she tried to dislodge his hold on her foot. He nipped at her instep, hushing her protest, before kissing down her leg. Another nibble to the back of her knee and her back arched off the bed as her toes curled. A growl erupted in the room in response to the spike in her arousal.

He kissed down miles of caramel skin to nudge his nose against her slick center. The wolf pushed to the front as he drowned in her exquisite scent. Dillon looked back into Sadie's eyes to confirm the wolf stared back at his mate with him. A fresh surge of juices spilled from her body to drew Dillon from his mate's eyes to her dripping center. She moaned and jumped when his coarse tongue licked from her opening to her sensitive love bud.

Dillon took the erect bundle of nerves into his mouth to suck on the flesh as he moved a finger inside of her. The closer she got to her release the more forcefully Dillon had to push her hips into the bed. Sadie screamed his name as she ejaculated in his hand. Never one to let his dessert go to waste, Dillon lapped up all of her excess cream. He raised to his knees and wiped his chin with his hand as he watched her come down from her high.

"Please, love me Dillon," she begged.

Dillon took himself into his hand to guide his entry. He hugged her legs to his chest. She hooked her ankles together behind his head as he took her hips into his hands, sheathing himself further into her tight passage. His pace was slow as he pulled all the way out and pumped back in, tapping her cervix. Sadie arched below him, tossing her head from side to side exposing her gorgeous toffee neck.

The wolf fought to stay front and center as Dillon tried to keep him caged. They spoke about marking when she asked about Rhilynn's scar. Sadie listened but never commented afterwards. He promised her he'd never mark her unless she asked him to. Now he fought against the beast trying to keep him from taking from her without permission.

His pumps picked up speed and strength as he drove into her body. Eyes locked onto her neck, Dillon clenched his teeth against the impending urge to claim her. "Dillon, it's okay. Let go," she moaned.

Her words slammed his hips to a halt. His grip loosened from her legs as he digested her words. Sadie dropped her legs to the bed and reached up to cup the scuff of his neck. He leaned onto his forearms above her as he searched her twinkling eyes. "I want you to," she said as she cupped his face.

He kissed her before flipping her to her hands and knees. Dillon claimed his mate during their mutual peak, and it was the most intense experience of his life. His fingers absently combed through Sadie's hair as her soft snores reached his ears. Everything was going to be okay. It wasn't an option.

* * *

Paul cupped Bella's soft breast in a gentle grasp. Their sweat slicked bodies fused together as her delicate digits combed through his short strands. His ear hovered over her baby bump so he could listen to the twin heartbeats inside. Bella's toned thigh cradled him as her swollen ankles linked in the small of his back. He stared unblinkingly at the adjacent wall as he counted the rhythmic beats of his cubs.

She licked her trembling lips and said with a stoic tone, "I don't want you to promise me you'll bring everyone back, alive." Bella paused as the tears ran into her ear and onto her pillow. "Just promise me you will do everything you can to fight strong," she whispered and clenched him to her bosom.

* * *

Full yellow eyes gazed up at the goddess above him. Her caramel color skin glistened with exertion as she rode him hard. Firm full breasts bounced before his eyes as her abs scrunched and rolled with her rhythmic gallop. She lifted her softly toned arms to run over the column of her neck down to cup her breasts. Soft moans grazed across her plump luscious lips in ecstasy.

His massive, strong hands tightened around her hips and pulled her into his pounding thrusts. He lingered on her stomach as it bulged with his every entry. Their pups rested there. "Come on, Lee," Jacob growled as he worked her clit with his thumb.

The she-wolf locked their yellow eyes and she followed her mate's, her alpha's command. Jake slammed through her orgasm, spraying her love scent up his stomach and chest. With a feral roar, Jake emptied into Leah's warm canal. She slumped to her mate's shoulder as they both calm their erratic pants.

"Lee," Jacob bracelets her waist, "I want you to sit this one out."

* * *

Ryker shifted human as soon as his uncle showed to take over patrol. He pulled his cut-offs up and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Half past one in the morning and he hoped she was still awake. Jasmine Fuller caught his attention two years ago when Brady's older brother and his family moved back to the rez. Their secret relationship started a month after he met her. If anyone asked, Ryker denied he caught feelings the first day he met her.

She put his advances off with the claim she didn't want a relationship. It hurt to hear those words from her after she took his virginity. He'd say it was the moment he shut his heart down and played the field. Girls never left a lasting mark like Jaz. Ryker was ashamed of how he chased this skirt.

He stopped outside her window and tapped lightly on her window pane. Ryker held his laugh at her curses as she fumbled around in the dark. Jasmine switched on her lamp and stumbled to the window. "What the fuck Ryker?" she growled through squinty eyes and bedhead.

Ryker's laugh broke through his defenses. "Fuck off Lahote," she said as she slammed the window down. Her breasts jiggled beneath her black tee of her favorite band from the force. He was quicker than her and she smashed his fingers instead. "Oh my god, Ryker," she exclaimed as she grabbed his warm hand into her much cooler one.

He winced as she ran her fingertips over his bruised knuckles. "You fucking dumbass," she muttered as she kissed his hurts.

Ryker was an asshole and he'd admit it. He took advantage of her preoccupied manner and climbed through her window. She dropped his hand when she realized he cradled her in his lap at the edge of her bed. Her emerald green gaze glinted with fire Ryker was helpless against. One glance from Jaz brought him to his knees.

He dropped his gaze as he trailed his fingers over the smooth surface of her thigh exposed from her shorty night shorts. Tiny beads pricked her skin from his touch. Their skin tone matched, her fire fueled his, she was made for him even if he hadn't imprinted. "Jaz, I wanna tell you something, but I'm afraid you'll flip your shit," he whispered as he played with her fingers.

He purred as her cool fingers combed his wild mane behind his ear. Her kiss on his jaw surprised him. Ryker jerked from her to drown in the green sea of her eyes. She had no idea her placement was an act of submission in wolf terms. "Your eyes," she gasped and leaned toward him.

"I'm a protector, Jaz," he said with confidence.

"You mean like those stories Chief Billy told us?"

Ryker nodded his affirmative. "So, what color is your wolf?" she asked.

He laughed and shook his head. Of all the questions she'd could possibly have asked she wanted to know his fur color. "Silver, mostly."

"Badass."

Ryker snorted at her comment. He was pretty badass. "So, that's why you've avoided me?" she accused. "You dick. Why are you telling me now?" she huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

He shrugged his shoulders and clenched his jaw. "Things change."

"What things Ryker?"

Unable to maintain eye contact with her, Ryker stared holes in the floorboards. "You broke my heart when I was 15. Fucked me and tossed me aside. I was in love with you. Still am," he confessed. "Why did you think I dropped everything when you called?"

It was the truth. Jasmine called him many times when he was busy. He always dropped whatever he was doing to heel at her beck and call. Rhilynn was the only person who knew about his obsession. "Ryker I-"

He cut her off before she had a chance to say anything. "It doesn't matter anymore Jaz," he said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I just want to sleep with you in my arms tonight. Can I Jaz?"

She nodded and dissolved into his arms. He kissed her temple as he pushed them onto the bed. Ryker reached over her and turned off the lamp. Jasmine burrowed into him as he cocooned her in his warmth. "I love you too, Ryker," she mumbled as they drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Special thanks to PR and Bran for being the BIGGEST support group for this story. I love every moment of working with you guys! To Maxsmomma, brankel1, Beauty Eclipsed, roganjalex, Loveforgreeneyes: Thank you for giving this story a shot. It means a lot!**_

 _ **Suggested listening: Five Finger Death Punch - Wrong Side of Heaven**_

 **Chapter 9**

 **October 31, 2029**

 _ **The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him. - G.K. Chesteron**_

Ryker woke the following morning as the sun barely lit the horizon. Honeysuckles filled his senses as his eyes fluttered open in no particular hurry to greet the day. Jaz snuggled closer to his chest as he came fully awake and aware of the uncomfortable humming inside of his body. His muscles tensed as he squeezed her tighter into his side. _Home, that which he must protect -_ he drew her scent in deep and slow.

Jasmine's grip tightened as Ryker untangled himself from her web of security and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Love you, Jaz," he whispered.

She pulled his vacant pillow closer to her face taking a drag of his scent. Her body visibly relaxed under the hit of reassurance. Once today was said and done Jaz would become his in every way mates belonged to each other. Ryker watched her a moment more before ducking out of her window and into the woods. He had business to attend to.

He strolled into the backyard of the clubhouse. The lawn was already littered with anxious wolves pacing the sod into muddy ponds. His human aunts stood on the porch huddled into one another. Ryker tilted his head to the side and picked up faint movement in the basement area. Cousins and siblings were awake but he thanked the spirits for whoever felt it was best they remained indoors. They were too young to be tainted by the effects of war.

Ryker zeroed in on his twin and her mate. They sat together shoulder to shoulder. He dropped onto the log next to Rhilynn and bumped her shoulder. "Happy Birthday, little sister," he muttered.

Her soft smile lifted his heart. "You too, big brother," she said as her smile died.

What a hell of a way to turn eighteen. Ryker rolled his head towards the sky as the first rain drop hit his nose. Luck, fuck, even nature seemed to work against them. "I'll be damned," Ryker huffed.

Rhilynn and Dom snorted as Ryker chuckled at their unbelievable good luck. Time stood still mid-laugh. Rain halted in its descent to the ground. Every wolf in the yard tensed before bursting into fur in unison. Leah's howl was late as they ran towards her. Jared closed to the left, Paul tightened the right, and Seth brought up the rear as she led the procession of vampires into the jaws of the pack.

The younger pups followed Dom as the remaining senior wolves spread along the sides of the trench. Leah funneled them right into the heart of the rock canyon. Ryker ducked low to the ground readying himself for the signal. "Easy, not until the go ahead," Dom soothed them through the link.

Six's mind raced a mile a minute working the anxious wolf into a nut case frenzy. Dom's giant black head snapped to the smaller chocolate brown wolf. He bared his teeth and snarled. The younger wolf dropped belly down, but his body refused to remain still. Ryker focused on Leah's vision, counting the paces as she closed in on the trap. His body coiled, ready to spring into action.

Everyone centered themselves and focused as Leah came into view. They waited for the millisecond hours to tick down to zero. Seth closed the ambush as Leah and the vampires' proximity triggered their fluid motion. Every wolf jumped from cover to attack the marble ticks. Instincts and adrenaline drove the pack.

The field became a giant mud puddle as fur and shards of clothing littered the ground. Blood and marble bits mingled with the rain and mud as enemies tore into each other. Thunderous thuds vibrated the very ground they fought on as heavy bodies were smashed down. Whines and screams of pain drowned out the hard rainfall and rolling thunder.

The clash of flesh and granite rivaled deeper thunder claps. Vampire limbs were scattered about the ground as their numbers dwindled. Painful howls rippled through the chaos, but Ryker's head rang from the multiple blows he was taking. He couldn't focus, his body ached, and he didn't know how much longer he could carry on; but, he ripped and shredded leeches as they came into range.

The sounds quieted as the fight slowed to a stop. Ryker dodged a blow from the remaining vampire putting him at the right angle and dove in for the kill. He slung the vamp's head to the side as a pain shot through his chest bringing him to his belly. His massive head snapped to his twin as she fell to the ground with a leech's head tightly locked in her jaw.

She phased human as she bounced off the mud. He raced towards her fallen form mere moments before his alpha. Dom dropped to his knees at her side as Ryker phased human at her feet. Her throat worked to draw breath as Dom held pressure to the gash. A tear slid down Ryker's cheek as he watched his twin fight for her last breath. Screams and cries held no sound as her limp arms fell to the earth to reveal the full extent of the damage.

Ryker's vision blurred as he stared at his disemboweled sister. Smoke rose into the rain as the thunder passed and the wind picked up. His body and senses were unaware of the commotion around him. He only saw a life without his twin. Her loss was felt through their connection since birth.

Dom cradled his sister as his father picked him up from the ground. He'd never seen his father cry before today. Two tears traced through the dried blood that covered Ryker's face as he held onto the rest. His eyes lifted to his mother's as Dom broke the trees first. Bella's hands flew to her mouth as she dropped to her knees.

His aunts tried to catch her but failed. He didn't hear her sobbing screams as Paul ran to comfort her. She clung to his body as the other wives looked to the pack in horror. Sadie ran from the porch as Kim fell to her knees in much of the same fashion as Bella. Jared moved into his field of vision carrying the mangled form of his best friend. Jackie Clearwater stood like a statue as tears trickled down her cheeks at the sight of her mate carrying their eldest son.

The women and older siblings rushed into action as hurt wolves filtered into the yard to drop like flies. Focus drove them to push everything aside to care for the wounded. Ryker scanned the crowd but he didn't see her. He turned to his best friend huddled on Rhilynn's chest. They only breathe for so long.

Paul helped his very pregnant mother to his sister. Bella barely touched her as if she were afraid to hurt her more. Ryker blinked as his mother covered her child with her warmth. Her tears mixed with Rhilynn's dried blood. He turned from the sight to scan those around him. It was a Pyrrhic victory at best.

Ryker glided on autopilot to the massive oak tree. Billy told them a creepy story about the tree's existence before around the campfire, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the tale. He circled the tree until he stood in the very spot Rhilynn had claimed. His finger traced over her mark of ownership:

 _Rhilynn's spot_

Ryker traced the remnants of his smartass answer. The large 'x' crossed her name out with his name right above it. She was pissed but it made him laugh. A small smile touched the corner of his mouth as he remember her kicking his ass over the joke.

He turned to his mother who was sponging Rhi's broken body, preparing her for her last farewell. Kim and Jackie prepared his best friend Dillon and his youngest brother Gage in the same ritualistic fashion as his mother. Emily walked around collecting small tufts of hair for the grief-stricken mothers. The packs comforted each other with touches and soothing words. They pulled together to calm the hysterical younger children over the wide felt loss.

Sue placed her hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella, let me," she whispered.

His very pregnant mother slapped Sue's hand away and growled through her tears, "No, it's a mother's job to take care of her children." She stroked Rhilynn's hair from her forehead. "It's my job," she muttered over and over.

His grandfather Charlie hugged his wife Sue into his side as they huddled over their fallen grandchildren. Billy stayed on the porch as he watched over them. Tiffany Call, Joy Atera, and the rest of the council were there, but Ryker didn't care. Jasmine Fuller was the only person he wanted to see, and he felt anger burn through his veins at her absence. Why couldn't she feel their connection?

"Ryker?" the shaky voice drew his attention. She stood to the side of the house, shifting her weight between her tiny bare feet. Her hair was plastered to her head from the constant drizzle overhead. The cotton of her t-shirt stretched with the weight of the rain and her continual twisting. He closed his eyes against the beautiful sight as he drew a deep breath to calm the shit storm inside.

Ryker opened his eyes as his arms closed around the smaller frame. He didn't question how she got there so fast as he buried his nose in her neck. Jaz felt right - she was home and he'd do whatever it took to show her. His life would never be whole again, but Jaz, she could begin the healing process. Whatever it took, he vowed.

Her legs tightened around his middle as he ran them from the pack. He didn't stop until he was in front of Rhilynn's bedroom door. Jaz slid from his grasp as he turned the knob to open the door. Rhilynn's scent slammed into him rocking him on his feet. A few wobbling steps brought Ryker to his knees at the edge of her bed. His silent scream contorted his features as he scooped her pillows and blankets into a pile to bury his face.

Jaz melted onto his back as she hugged his trembling form together. Her soft lips kissed along his spine while she smoothed comforting circles over his torso. Ryker cried into Rhilynn's sheets as he embraced the pain. He reached behind him and slumped to the floor pulling Jasmine into his lap. She hugged him as fiercely as he clung to her.

He purred under her lavish kisses along his jaw, neck, and shoulders. Ryker groaned before he pulled away from her. Big watery emerald gems gazed back at him as he cupped her neck and ran his thumb across her cheek. Her eyes searched his as silent tears coasted down her cheeks before she crashed her lips into his. His fist tightened in her hair to bring her closer.

Ryker winced into her mouth as pain shot down his side. He ignored it as he carried Jasmine into his room. Her damp hair fanned in clumps across his pillow as he laid her in the center of his bed. The soaked band t-shirt she wore made a wet plop as the garment fell to the floor. His jaw clenched at the offered comfort spread before him.

Her knees fell apart and Ryker accepted the invitation to settle between her thighs. He pressed himself hard against her heated juncture and bore his weight on his forearms. His eyes closed as her soft hands ran down his chest and stomach, around and up his back, over his shoulders and through his hair, and down his arms as she continued the soothing process over again. Ryker rocked himself into her pelvis as he dropped his forehead to hers. Their breath mingled as she locked her ankles around the small of his back.

Her breasts flattened against his chest as he settled his weight securely on top of her. His kiss was slow and gentle as they rocked their hips into each other. He needed to be inside of her welcoming, comforting heat, but he broke the kiss instead. "We don't have to Jasmine. I just wanna hold you," he panted into her ear before dropping kisses down her neck and over her shoulder.

She cupped his cheeks and forced him to meet her gaze. "Let me take away your pain the only way I know how, Ryker," she whispered and captured his lips.

Ryker groaned into her mouth as his tension melted. She shivered as he moved his warm hand over her stomach and ribs to cup and squeeze her soft breast. His callused thumb grazed her nipple making her arch into his touch. He swallowed her throaty moans as he roamed every bit of her exposed skin he could reach.

Their sweet kiss escalated into passionate greed. The swelling in his cut-offs was becoming unbearable. Ryker pulled from her tangled limbs and tore her shorts and panties into shreds. His shorts followed shortly behind hers. He fell to the bed above her as he sank between her drenched folds. Jasmine's head to fell to the side as she quaked beneath him.

Ryker sealed his lips around the pulse in her neck as he linked their hands together. He rocked in and out of her tight channel as he moaned into her shoulder. Her hips met his thrust for thrust. Their mutual release left them surprised and breathless, and the dam broke free. His arms tightened around Jasmine as he cried into her shoulder. She cradled his head against her bosom as he sobbed.

When the tears ran dry, Ryker rolled onto his back and cuddled her close to his side. She rested her head over his heart as he stared at the ceiling. Her soft snores reached his ears as she sagged against him. From birth his twin had never been far from his side. Now, she was millions of lightyears away. His entire being felt empty and raw.

Exhaustion flooded his nervous system, but the Sandman refused him any dreams. He lay awake listening to Jasmine's steady heart beats and even breaths. His fingers idly combed through her dried hair. Ryker's stomach growled in hunger, but he didn't want to leave her. Instead he watched the sun make its journey over the rainy sky.

As day faded to night, Ryker nudged his sleepy mate awake. She groaned in protest and rubbed her face against his chest. He chuckled for the first time in what seemed like forever. Her body sagged against him as she tried to go back to sleep. Ryker flipped her onto her back and tickled her as she bit her lips against her grin.

He peppered her face with kisses and she squeezed her eyes tight. "The prince's kisses are supposed to wake Sleeping Beauty," he growled with mock anger.

Her eyes jerked open as he bit her chin with a sharp nip. His grin spread across his eyes as her green eyes flashed at him. "There you are," he said and meshed his lips to hers.

"We have to get up," he said between pecking kisses. He pulled away from her with reluctance and climbed off the bed. Jaz rolled onto her stomach and snuggled into his pillow. She squealed as his hand landed a swat to her naked bottom. "Come on," he smirked at her glare.

She huffed and ran her fingers through the rat's nest on her head. "Umm, Ryker," he looked up from his drawer to see where she was pointing. "My clothes."

He slipped his boxers over his hips. "Hold on," he said as he disappeared from the room. Moments later he came back and tossed some clothes onto his bed. "Here," he said, unable to look at the outfit anymore.

Ryker pulled some jeans from his closet and tugged the closest shirt over his head. He turned as Rhilynn's old shirt of his fell over Jasmine's shoulders. Her sympathetic stare met his. His jaw clenched as he dropped his eyes, trying to hold back fresh tears. Sheetrock sprayed the floor as Ryker planted his fist in the wall.

He hadn't realized how bad he'd lost it until he was taking deep breaths of honeysuckles. Jasmine wrapped her arms around his middle and held him tight. Ryker held her until the trembling in his muscles creased. She wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed him. A flash of hurtful confusion creased her beautiful face, but he could only offer a weak smile.

Ryker turned back to his dresser and grabbed the small Metallica tee shirt from his drawer and tucked it into his back pocket. He pulled a twenty dollar bill from the jar on the shelf above his chest of drawers. His fingertips grazed over the beaded bracelet Rhilynn made him. " _You're not just my twin brother Ryker, you're my best friend."_

He fisted a tear from his cheek as he put the too small stretch bracelet over his wrist. Ryker snorted, they were much younger when she made it. His nostrils flared with the burn of threatening tears as he walked into her room to grab her matching bracelet. The piece of plastic jewelry was shoved into his front pocket as he turned to see Jasmine leaning in the door frame. She offered a small smile, but remained silent.

Ryker walked to her outstretched hand and threaded his fingers with hers. He fixated on their joined hands, and marveled at the awe of her smaller hand fitting inside of his larger one. A perfect match, the imprint be damned. His chest swelled with love for the tiny creature at his side. Love is an invincible feeling when it's shared.

They made to leave the house. Ryker grabbed Rhilynn's car keys from the hook on the wall. Ryker held the door for Jasmine to slip into the passenger seat. He hopped into the driver seat and the engine purred to life. His eyes closed as he breathed in Rhi's earthy berry scent. Tears stained his cheeks further as he drove them towards the clubhouse. Jasmine's fingers slipped between his as they rode in silence.

He found an empty spot in front of the house and whipped the SS into the vacant lot. Ryker revved the engine a last time before shutting her down. Grabbing Jasmine's hand, they made their way into the house. His mother cried in the kitchen as she and the rest of the pack moms cooked. She looked up as he entered and ran into his open arms.

Ryker hugged her close as she drenched his shirt in salty grief. Her fists balled into the fabric as she sobbed. He laid his cheek on top of her head and sobbed like a five year old. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. She always smelled of strawberries, cookies, and home.

Ryker crumbled to his knees as he hugged her waist. His cheek rested on his twin siblings tucked safely inside her womb. "I'm so sorry mama," he sobbed.

Bella combed her fingers through his hair like she did when he was a child. She shushed him and rocked him with her body. "Hush that Ryker. It wasn't your fault."

She dropped to her knees and grabbed his bent head between her small palms. "Look at me," she said with a stern tone. Ryker picked his sorrowful gaze from the floor. "I don't blame you or your father or the pack, do you understand Ryker?" she said as she searched his eyes.

Ryker nodded his head. "Yes ma'am."

Bella pinched his cheeks tighter and gave him a firm shake. "I love you, Ryker. You are my son and no matter what, I will always love you," she said, tears traversed down her cheeks and her voice cracked.

Ryker clung to her slight frame and buried his nose in her shoulder. They hugged for a long time before Bella pulled away from him. She looked into his eyes and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Go help your father and brothers prepare for tonight," she said with a sniff.

Ryker helped her to her feet. She patted his arm and turned from him. Jasmine grabbed Bella in an embrace. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Lahote," she said.

Bella hugged her back and a pat on her back. "Thank you, sweetie. Come," she gestured with her a jerk of her head. "Help us cook. The boys can pack away some food," Bella joked and Jasmine offered a meek laugh.

Ryker watched his mother pull his mate into the kitchen with the rest of the mates. He saw Sadie and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Sadie. Dillon was my brother from another mother. I'll take care of you and your pup. Don't worry," Ryker vowed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

After hugging Kim and Jackie and offering his condolences, Ryker made his way out back. Three canoes lined the beach's shore. Several bonfires blazed high as the flames licked the night air. Paul looked to him as he approached the edge of the beach. In two strides, father and son melded together in a man embrace.

For the umpteenth time, tears rushed forth from Ryker as he buried his face in his father's massive. secure chest. Paul held him tight as he emptied his manly status onto his dad. "I'm so sorry, Pop, I shoulda-"

Paul cut him off and grasped his shoulders in a firm hold. "No," he roared with anger. "No, Ryker, it's not your fault. You fuckin' understand, son. It's not your fault," Paul growled, yanking Ryker into his chest.

He stepped from his father's arms and turned to Jared. "Uncle Jare, he was my brother," he said as his voice cracked.

He sniffled and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'll be there, for Sadie, and his pup. For anything," he vowed.

Jared nodded and replied, "Thank you Ryker. Dillon would appreciate that."

Ryker nodded and walked to Seth. "I'm so sorry Uncle Seth."

Seth hugged him close and patted his back. "Thank you," he said with a soft smile.

Ryker scanned the crowd and notice his absentee best friend. "Where's Dom?"

Sam looked up from poking the fire. "He went that way," he said, pointing to the top of the cliff's lip.

"Thanks," Ryker said and took off in the direction he knew he'd find Dom

His friend stood on the edge watching the gentle swell of the waves. Dom had his hands stuffed into his pockets. He never turned to greet Ryker. Instead, he stood like a statue as the slight breeze blew his hair and clothing to the side. "Did you know she carried my pup?" Dom asked, not bothering to turn to see who had approached him

Ryker shook his head and wet his lips. "No," he said as his voice hitched. The tears burned his eyes again. He would've been an uncle.

Dom's dark chuckle chilled the air. "I knew something was off about today. I wanted to tell Rhilynn to stay out of this one," he snorted and hung his head.

Ryker cleared his throat. "We both know she wouldn't have listened," he whispered, unable to trust his shaky voice.

Dom let out a hushed laugh and shook his head. "No, she would've fought and cursed."

Ryker smirked with pride for his sister. "She would've kicked your ass for trying to tell her to do something."

"That's the Lahote way."

"Damn straight," Ryker growled.

Dom's shoulders hitched to his ears. "I'm sorry I didn't protect her," he whispered.

Ryker's Adam's apple bobbed as he licked his lips. He repeated the words he's heard all night. "It's not your fault Dom. We were in the middle of battle. We were spread too thin. There were too many," he shrugged. "Shit happens and we have to learn from it."

Rhilynn wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want them to feel guilt over what happened to her. They were protectors, it was their job to protect humans and their lands from threats. If anything she was happy to be a part of the pack like they pretended as kids. Dom's devastated voice cracked under his own guilt. "It was my job to protect my mate, my babe-" he sucked a harsh breath through his clenched teeth.

Ryker closed the distance between them and grabbed his friend in a tight bear hug. Dom pushed at Ryker but he held tight, refusing to let his friend go. He settled against Ryker's hold, crying on his shoulder as he pounded his fists against Ryker's ribs. His teeth clenched with every blow, but Ryker refused to leave him broken. The hits to Ryker's sides ebbed as Dom lost his momentum.

They pulled from each other and turned their backs to wipe their eyes. "Everything's ready. We should get back," Ryker said into the forest before he looked back to Dom.

Their shoulders brushed against each other with the comforting touch of reassurance. Everyone was gathered along the beachfront where mates huddled with mates and children hugged their parents' legs. Ryker pulled Jasmine close to his side. Dom hugged Sadie and muttered his condolences against her forehead. Sadie clung to his shirt and sobbed into his broad chest for loss of her mate and pack sister. Sorrowful eyes never lost contact with the three young lives that will never be forgotten.

Emily gave dolls made from their children's hair to the mothers of the young warriors. Each held the doll close throughout it all. Billy performed a beautiful ceremony filled with prayers, stories, and new legends about their lives. They gave thanks to the Spirits for gracing their lives with the booming personalities of their fallen. Their lives were forever changed.

Ryker stepped forward to say his last goodbyes. He laid the Metallica tee shirt over Gage's blanketed chest. The twenty dollars Ryker owed Dillon was stuffed into a fold over his covered body, "You'll never be broke as long as I owe," he whispered into his brother's ear before kissing his hidden forehead.

Ryker stood next to his twin's boat, rubbing the wooden sides. He felt anger at being left behind, at not being able to be there fast enough, not watching out for his sister. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he dug the bracelet from his pocket. His thumbs ran over the beaded message ' _Half of'._ The matching stretched bracelet around his wrist read ' _My Soul'._

Ryker placed the bracelet beside the baby blanket he remembered from his mother's hope chest. The pack gathered around the three boats where as a unit they sent them off to sea. Aurora and Samara along with Dillon's twin sisters Kadence and Harper, and Gage's sister Kenzie shot flamed arrows onto the vessels ferrying their siblings into the afterlife. They chaperoned from a distance until the three vanished beyond the horizon.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
